I'm only Human
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Humanity; Weak. Strong. Loving. Loathing. Kind. Cruel. Loyal. Disloyal. They can be all these things and more and yet in the face of great adversity, when faced with insurmountable odds they have managed to overcome and triumph time and time again. But even with a newfound ally on their side, do they stand any chance against the titans? After all...he's only human. NarutoxHarem!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Argh! I blame Rikudo-75 for this! Here I was, content to update all my old stories, then HE has to go and suggest a new idea! I was happy! I was content! And then I was introduced to what I know regard as possibly one of THE best animes of all time. Shingeki no Kyojin. Otherwise known as Attack on Titan. A powerful script, beautiful music and damn good acting. I've already become acquainted with all of the anime, and am up to the most recent chapter of the manga. Naturally, an idea occurred to me.**

**In that regard, I'm fairly certain no one has dared to try this before. And with that, I proudly present to you...**

**...the first ever Naruto & Attack on Titan crossover!**

_"A human can only do so much. A shinobi, however..._

_~?_

**Prologue: Saviour**

Humanity.

Weak. Strong. Loving. Loathing. Kind. Cruel. Loyal. Disloyal. They can be all these things and more and yet, in the face of great adversity, when faced with insurmountable odds, they have managed to overcome all and triumph, time and time again. Be it strength through numbers or solidarity they have always proven their mettle. Always ascertained their worth and existence. The greater the diffculty, the more glory in surmounting it completely. Skillful pillots gain their reputation from storms and tempests; seasoned warriors garner fame from impossible victories.

But no warrior or pilot nor even the greatest minds the world had to offer could've predicted the rise of the Titans. No one could've foreseen the walls humanity would built around itself to keep these terrible titans away and the terrible complacency that would ensure. A hundred years of peace-shattered by their subsuquent return after so many years. None could've known what was coming. None could have known that the enemy did have a weakness; one that could be exploited, albeit at great risk.

Nor could anyone have prophesised the coming of one who just might be able to wipe all of Titan-kind from the face of the earth...

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman ran; as hard and as fast as her legs would carry her, chest heaving and hitching for breath, sobs tearing at her throat, tears scouring her eyes raw and red. Her long black hair kept getting in her eyes when she ran but she daren't stop to bind it up for fear of being discovered.

All around her, Shiganshina District-a town of the outer most wall, Maria, was in chaos. Because that wall had been breached. Everyone was being slaughtered, eaten, devoured. And they, as humans-as people-were all but helpless to prevent it. There were simply too many.

All around her, the town burned. She didn't care. The death of her adoptive mother-Eren's mother-was all too fresh in her mind, blotting out all else. Devoured by that titan, her body bitten in half, swallowed in a single gulp. She'd tried to keep it together. She really had. But she'd just been so frightened. So...scared. And so she had run. Run, until she and Eren somehow got separated from the others in the chaos-from everyone else that might've been able to protect him. They were only nine! There was no way they could possibly fight against any of these monsters! There was just no way-

_Boom._

Heart pounding Mikasa dared to risk a glance over her shoulder, eyes wide. A titan stood there in the distance, towering over a nearby building, eyes narrow, its mouth gawping wide. Beside her Eren gasped, mirroring her thought. Had it seen them?

**"Graaaaaaah!"**

It had!

Slowly, then with ever-increasing frequency, it started to pound after them, the earth shaking with each step. Still Mikasa ran and Eren alongside her-knowing they couldn't possibly outrun this monster and yet knowing they must. _Live!_ Eren's words from long ago echoed in her mind, telling her to run, demanding that she run that she escape. Then she stumbled and fell, her foot catching upon a cobblestone, sending her skittering into Eren, sending them both sprawling. The impact must've knocked him out-he must've struck his head-because her adopted sibling didn't move after that. But Mikasa had no time for such thoughts because the Titan was nearly upon them now, its footfalls growing closer with each step, its giant fingers splayed wide-

Time itself seemed to slow.

In a motion that seemed to last several mintues rather than a single second, a black and orange blur descended upon the titan's unprotected backside and swarmed up its hide. A man? Twin knives_-kunai-_glittered in his hands, their purpose obvious; their deadly edges singing a song of death as their owner seemingly ran up the slippery slope that was the titan's back before leaping upon its shoulder. Recognizing the sudden weights on its back the behemoth began to turn, but it was already too late.

The man reversed his grip on the daggers and struck. Twin knives plunged into supple flesh, once, twice, three times. The assailant struck down without brutal preicision, slashing across the beast's only vulnerable spot in a series of brutal cross-cust that left the titan reeling, clutching at the gaping wounds, the one area it had forgotten to protect.

_Neck._

Looking back, everything only _appeared _to be moving slowly.

In reality, the man had struck _seven times_ in less than a single second, faster than the human eye could comprehend. And yet Mikasa, with adrenaline surging through her young veins, had seen it all. She saw him kick off the titan's shoulder and launch backwards, his body contorting in a flawless flip. He wasn't wearing motion gear. But...that...was...absurd! He'd taken down the titan with only a pair of knives! Impossible! Ridiculous, even! There was just no way he could have-oh.

_Oh._

Mikasa's mind went blank as the titan's corpse teetered, rocking back and forth on its heels, as though it couldn't decided which began to fall. Its jaws still hung open, as though determined to devour her in its last seconds of life. She knew she should run, that she ought to flee from this place before she was eaten and meet up with Eren, but her mind was inexplicably filled with fear as she looked into the hate-filled eyes of her would-be killer.

Just then, she caught sight of that strange blur in her peripheals again.

"Get down!"

Her knees scrapped against the ground as her body rolled and tumbled across the cobblestones; sending a hot flash of pain through her legs. Pain. That meant she was alive, then. That she hadn't been eaten. Her mind was only just now catching up with what she'd seen; her brain proccessing the impossible death of the fifteen meter beast. Gradually she became aware of arms wrapped around her, a body shielding her from harm. He let go of her then, and she scrambled backwards, her mind awhirl. What was happening? How was she still alive? Why was she covered in blood? Where was-

"Easy there, lass." A rough voice soothed her thoughts. "You've had a nasty fall."

Slowly-warily-Mikasa craned her neck upwards, turning her head in the direction of her saviour.

He was young; Mikasa was certain of that much. Couldn't have been more than seventeen years old, maybe eighteen at the most. Ragged blond locks shaded his whiskered face, concealing bright, sapphire eyes and an overly gracious smile deep beneath his bangs. And yet his eyes seemed old somehow Jaded. Hollow, even. An old, traveling cloak hung over his shoulders, beneath which the ruined remnants of an old black and-orange jumpsuit could be seen, wafting in the breeze summoned by his arrival in the courtyard. And he was covered in Titan blood. It stemed from his sternum and shoulders like a fine mist and thankfully there was none upon his face but still...

He must've finally seen the fear in her eyes; because he began to clean himself with his cloak. Only then did she notice Eren, slung over his shoulder. Finally when their rescuece seemed certain there was no longer any blood on his personage he bent to a knee and faced her, unshouldering her sibling. When he turned, the light of the setting sun glinted of the metal plate wrapped around his head. It was a hitiate, worn by many of his kind, but Mikasa didn't know that. Not yet.

So instead, she held her breath and braced for the worst. Imagine her surprise when he nodded, checked his pulse and sighed.

"He'll be fine." were the first words she heard out of his mouth. Then he turned his attentions upon her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Trembling, Mikasa managed a nod.

"No need to act tough," he observed with a small smile. "What's your name?"

"M-Mikasa."

"Mikasa?" The man's smile grew another inch. "That's a nice name. Mine's Naruto. Nice ta meetcha." His gaze shifted to Eren's slumbering form. "And this is...?"

"Eren."

"Your brother." It was not a question.

"Hai." Mikasa could feel an icy calm settling over herself; her fear replaced by a cold certainty. "You killed that Titan back there, didn't you?"

"Titan...

His face crumpled. "So that's what they're called?" He hazarded a look at the still-steaming corpse. "There were a ton of them out there...so is that why you have all these walls? To keep these things out?" He indicated the still-standing perimeter of stone that surrounded the city a wall that had protected them for many years. For all the good it'd done them thanks to the colossal titan. Everyone was dying because of that brutal beast and its mindless machinations; because it had let those other titans in! Then his words stabbed at Mikasa's psyche, penetrating her cold fury.

"Out there?" she blinked, curious, despite her ire. He wasn't from beyond the wall...was he? "Did you come from outside?"

"Well I certainly don't live in here!" Naruto flung a hand for the destruction surrounding them. A knife fell from his sleeve and clattered to the floor at her feet with a clan of steel. It was one of the very same knives he'd used to butcher the titan with before. Mikasa grabbed it almost on instinct.

"You dropped this." she offered, handing it to him.

"Oh, that?" The blonde laughed at that; it was a soft, amusing sound. She rather liked it. "You can keep it. I have plenty of 'em. And on that note-

Without pausing to even glance over his shoulder, he flung a kunai backwards. The kunai simply materialized in his hand, flung and thrown before Mikasa even recognized the weapon. Before she could think to ask just what he was doing, Naruto did something with his fingers and suddenly there were more of them. Many, many more. She was about to say he'd wasted his weapons when a massive titan lumbered into view, stumbling right into his line of fire. It staggered as the kunai struck it in the back of the head, blinked, turned its gaping maw-

_"Katsu."_ Naruto whispered as he crouched over Eran and Mikasa, making a fist with his right hand.

BA-KRAM!

Mikasa felt, rather than saw the actual explosion. Everything shook around her, threatening to throw her from her feet, were it not for Naruto. The blonde's body was the sole shield against the fire and flames that rose up to swallow them whole; leaving the inferno to ripple harmlessly around them. When the smoke finally cleared they were covered in soot and silt but still very much alive and for the most part, unharmed. At least the unconscious Eren and Mikasa were. Naruto, however...!

"Ah, Kami...these are gonna leave a mark...

Mikasa barely stifled a scream when she saw the ruined state of the blond's back; shards of sharp stone wedged between flesh and bone. His visage was set in a tight grimace as he stood; with a grunt he reached down and began pulling the deadly spikes out of his back one by one, seemingly uncaring for his own gaping wounds.

"Ow, ow, _ow!"_ Naruto was hissing by the time he pulled the last stone spear from his spine. "That's what I get for using so many explosive tags...!"

When Mikasa tried to get a better look at his injuries she lost her breath. In place of what she'd thought to be gaping wounds there were now only the slightest of cuts and even as she looked on those too began to heal as though they'd never been. The only proof that they'd ever existed were the gaping holes in his cloak and she half-expected those to vanish as well. This was all so surreal!

"Stop gawping." Naruto thumbed her mouth shut. "Its rude. You act like you've never seen a jinchuuriki before."

Mikasa hadn't! She didn't even know what a jinchuuriki was!

Another explosion of cannonfire lit the city square before she could speak, showering them in smoke.

Naruto frowned.

"Let's get you and your brother out of here, Misaka-chan." he decided. "I'd hate to have you get eaten after going through all this!" Without breaking stride Naruto bent down and scooped her and Eren up into his arms, pulling them tight to his chest. "Hold tight now!" That chest-alongside the entirety of his body-was abruptly engulfed in a strange golden glow, stemming from head to toe. Their rescuer grunted a warning, and then the world fell away from the three of them. Indeed, the landscape itself seemed to blur in and out around them; it took Mikasa several seconds to realize her eyes weren't playing tricks on her; Naruto was simply running at an insane rate of speed.

_Fast!_

This was Mikasa's only thought before the air was subsuquently sucked from her lungs, leaving her gasping for breath. It came back to her in short order only to be taken away yet again at the sight unveiling before her young eyes. Because Naruto was running. Leaping. Catapautling them forward. It didn't seem possible that a human being could move so swiftly yet here he was, vaulting over buildings as though they were naught but pebbles in his path. They swept past hundreds of titans in the span of several seconds, blurring by them before the behemoths could even think to reach out and pluck their prey from the rooftops.

In some cases Naruto simply barreled right through the enemies, his golden cloak serving as an impenetrable barrier, an almighty shield that thrust towering titans aside whenever one of them dared to bare their path. At other times his cloak sproudted arms and appendage which he used to vault over the cruel creatures, ending their lives in the blink of an eye. Out of the corner of her eye-she couldn't quite see what with her Naruto blocking her vision, but she was fairly certain made another strange gesture with his hands, crossing both fingers before him even as he held them with his arms. And as Mikasa Ackerman looked on she bore witness to yet another miracle; out of the air, appearing from nothingnes, were dozens of Naruto's, twenty-four in number. But how was that possible?! He'd simply...made more of himself!

If Naruto noticed her confusion he did said nothing. Instead he barked orders at his clones-there could be no other word for them-issuing commands in the blink of an eye. Some he dispatched to aid in the evacuations, others were sent to exterminate the titans. The remaining seven gathered around them in a protective phalanx, their golden bodies a shield against whatever dared come their way. They advanced more slowly now, the shinobi's agility was just a memory now compared to their current pace. Mikasa continued to look on; unable to give voice to the sudden swell of emotion surging in her chest. Why, was this stranger saving them? What did he possibly hope to gain from their safety? And why did her face feel so hot-

Thankfully, Eren chose that moment to stir, forcing the thought to be broken.

"Ara?" Naruto skidded to a halt, the sudden momentum of which nearly jarred the two children from his arms. "You awake, gaki?"

Eren muttered something incromprehensible, to which Naruto frowned.

"Come again?"

...donwannawakeupyet...

Naruto's response was to strike him over the head with an open palm. "Oi, kozo! Speak properly so I can hear you!"

It wasn't a hard blow by any means, but it was more than enough to return her brother to the world of the waking. Eren jerked free of Naruto's grasp and flopped to the street, clutching the rising welt upon his head. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Mikasa might've found it funny. As it were, she continued to watch the conflict unfold from Naruto's grasp. It simply hadn't ocurred to her to ask to be put down yet, that was all! It had nothing to do with wanting to be held!

"Ittai!" he yelped, glaring blood redy daggers at the blonde. "What was that for?!"

"To knock some sense into you." Naruto's deadpan was barely concealed. "Can you walk? Good." Without further adue he began to usher her brother along ahead of them. "This way, this way...

He ushered them under the gate ignoring the confused glances of the military as the portculis ponderously edged ever closer to closing. An errant glance caused the clones to slow-then stop altogether. Much to Mikasa's disbelief, the dopplegangers moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with the men and women; the last line of defense against the oncoming titans. Mikasa murmured her thanks as he finally lowered her to the ground and ushered her onward after Eren. They were nearly there, edging past the guards, almost to safety-

"Good evening, gentlemen." Naruto inclined his head politely as he stepped inside the arch. "Its a fine day to die, isn't it?"

"Who are you?!" One of them challenged him, reaching for their blade. "Ally or enemy?!"

"Me?" the blonde tilted his head aside. "Hrm...I guess you could call me a friend." He made as if to move past them; uncaring of the hostile gazes fixated upon his back. Abruptly, he paused.

"Why aren't you out there?" he asked one of the guards.

"Huh?"

"I said, why aren't you out there?" Naruto continued. "Isn't it your job to protect these people?"

The men shrank back from his gaze.

"B-Because it's safer here...?" Someone murmurred.

It was like flicking a switch.

Like an iron trap, Naruto's gaze locked onto the man's own, stifling all warmth in the air. The sheer intensity of his stare-the sudden ice in his expression-was enough to silence the entire room. Nothing moved. Nothing at all. And then he spoke, voice black as pitch, eyes cold as the coldest winter.

"Tell that," he growled, "to the children dying in these walls."

Without another word he continued onward, leading them out of the darkness of the arch and into the light. Despite her best efforts to remain calm, Mikasa started at the sight. She could see the boats! She could even seen Armin on one of them! But they were too far away, much too far, and at this rate-

"Alrighty then." Naruto grunted, hoisting her up by the scruff of the neck and into the air, an errant glance confimred he had done the same with Eren. "One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready...

Mikasa blanched; Naruto, he wasn't, he couldn't possibly be planning on...

"And here we go!"

_...he was!_

"Two more!" Naruto bellowed, and before Mikasa could think to protest, he flung her and Eren. Hard. They'd just enough time to see the river blur beneath them before they struck the hard, unyielding decks of the boat landing in a tangle of arms and limbs. A cry of surprise went up from her brother; he hadn't been expecting this ! Neither had she! Armin was suddenly there beside them, quick to help them to their feet even as Mikasa struggled to get her bearings.

"You made it!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," Eren replied sullenly. Mikasa sympathized; now that the chaos was behind them she truly had time to think about it...the death of their mother. It pressed down on her like a weight now, a heavy burden, harsh and cruel, threatening to obliterate all thought. All save one.

"Naruto?"

_"Over here!"_

Clamoring to her feet, she scanned the many faces crammed into the boat, half-expecting to see Naruto amongst them. But the blonde's whiskered face was nowhere to be seen. In fact-his voice had sounded incredibly distant just now...

Eren was likewise searching for the blonde, but for different reasons than Mikasa's own. Where the hell was that bastard?! How dare he throw them like that and dissapear! He owed him a kick to the shin!

"Naruto!" Mikasa called once, expecting him to pop up at any moment. But he did not.

"Isn't that him?" Armin pointed out. Mikasa wanted to ask just how her friend knew Naruto; but that train of thought found itself obliterated seconds later. Imagine her surprise when she finally caught sight of Naruto in the distance...standing on the shore. He stood there, tall and proud refusing to turn his back but at the same time, making to no move to distance himself from the growing chaos behind him. Wait a minute?! Wasn't he getting on the boats?! If he didn't hurry he'd be left behind!

"Sorry, this is where we part ways!" He waved back at them with a kindly smile. "It's been fun!" He craned his head and looked away. That kind smile and those tattered rags did nothing to distract her from what came next, however. The wall burst, as if he'd expected it to, and a massive titan came barreling through. Unlike its other bretheren its body was sheathed in armor from head to toe. And it was coming closer! Pounding forth in a rising cloud of debris of steam, it showed absolutely no sign of stopping, nay, it could not, would not stop...

...and Naruto stood right in its path.

Mikasa marveled at him as he adoped a bracing stance, spreading his legs apart, sandaled feet burrowing into the concrete. And then it happened. She felt a change in the air; had she been closer she might've seen his eyes narrow into the golden slits and orange eyelids that so defined his favorite technique.

_Senin Mode. _

Without pause or preamble he raised a hand, palm upright. There was nothing significant of the gesture, no massive exuding of power. He simply extended his right arm, held it there. And the armored Titan found itself stopped in its tracks. Cold. Naruto budged not an inch; though the street burst beneath their feet and showered them in debris-though the massive monstrosity strained and snorted at him his body stood strong and all too still; an immutable pillar that refused to move or bend to his opponent's will.

"Oi oi oi..." his voice rose over the chaos, growing louder with each passing second. "Killing innocent people, butchering little children...just what the hell...do you guys...

The blonde raised his gaze then and even from here, Mikasa realized something was wrong.

_**...THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"**_

With a colossal heave, her saviour grabbed the titan and heaved, flinging the behemoth over his shoulder as though it weighed no more than a child. The viscious judo throw served its purpose; Naruto's sudden counter sent the armored titan crashing to the ground, well away from what had once been the gate. The survivors screamed at the sight, scrambling away from the clash even as the titan struggled back to its feet. Naruto was there, rising in the air to greet it; a single punch sent his adversary careening back towards the gate in a shower of stone. How had he done that, Mikasa wondered? He'd done something no man should be capable of, a feat impossible for a mere mortal; he'd knocked a titan back with his bare hands?!

"Ora!"

At the sound of Naruto's scream, Mikasa's head snapped back and forth like a puppet severed from its strings.

"Naruto...?

"Yosh," the blonde murmurred, bracing himself for the worst as his opponent dug itself out of the rubble. "Lets do this, Kurama!"

Golden light engulfued him as before, but this time it didn't stop there. It shot upward and outward from him like a beacon, blanketing the setting sun in seven different shades of crimson and saffron. Mikasa looked on helplessly, awed as the blinding radiance took hold of the blonde's form and shook it, warping his body into something masisive. Something monstrous. Sapphire snapped into scarlet. Fangs grew where there had once been teeth, spreading his visage into the muzzle of a beast. Hair changed into golden fur and grew rapidily cover his skin, leaving him to droop onto all fours. Nine tails of pure, naescient energy sprouted from his back and flayed the earth to ribbons, claws dug deep into the soil and ripped up great gouts of earth, flinging chunks of it into the air, one of which reduced an unlucky man to a mere stain upon the land.

All the while Naruto was growing, changing, until he towered over them, so much like the armored titan itself. Mikasa gawped up at it, this beast that had once been a man. Was this really Naruto? How had he become such a beast? How had he gone from a mere man to something so monstruous?

**"RYAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

The fox -for it could be nothing else-opened its mighty maw and roared; an earsplitting cry that shook both heaven and earth. Not one to be outdone, the armored titan answered the fox's cry with another of its own-a deafening knell rising up beneath his causing everyone to clench their ears in a vain attempt to stiffle the sound. Unaffected by the blast the beast that Naruto had become rose, standing on its haunches to appraise its armored adversary. Row upon row of razor sharp teeth spliting in an eerie grin.

**"Hello, dinner."** it snarled.

There was a moment of stern silence as they beheld one other. And then the fox pounced. One moment it stood stationary upon the soils of the land; the next, it erupted upward with a mighty lunge of its hindquarters, rising to tackle the titan up and _into_ the hole through which it had first emerged. The earth groaned beneath their impact, sending guards scattering from their cover, uncertain as of whom to attack. Both monstrosities were up in an instant, and it was then that Mikasa realized just how much at an disadvantage Naruto's bijuu form truly was. Although he was clearly much more nimble than his larger adversary, he lacked the armored platings and thet endurance that marked his opponent. He seemed to realize this even as she thought of it and bounded forward again, swarming his opponent before it could break into another bone-jarring charge.

It all happened so fast.

One moment they were rolling around on the ground, clawing and biting at one another. The next, the fox's fangs finally found purchase upon the titan's right arm; biting down with enough force to shear clear through the armor and muscle to the bone beneath. And then it was over. Mikasa recognized the sick pop-pop-pop of dislocation and then the monster's arm was simply gone, flopping away from them in a shower of gore. The titan spat something unintelligible at him, its eyes wide with anger...and perhaps a touch of fear.

They circled one another, titan and fox, fangs bared, neither willing to make the next move. In the end, the jinchuuriki did.

Naruto/Kurama cannoned forward, slamming into the dragon like a freight train. There came a mighty "oomph" as the titan's armored spine slammed into the West Wall, leaving it stunned, but not out of the fight by any means; it could still recover and continue. Naruto didn't give it those means. Even as his armored adversary struggled to right itself, his fox-like form was already there, looming overhead like a fierce, implacable Kami come to wreak righteous judgement. Despite its own fear, his opponent puffed out its chest and roared.

_"Graaaar-_

The Titan never finished that roar.

Jaws of pure, coalescent energy closed around the beast's neck and proceeded to shake it like a ragdoll. The armor upon its neck began to boil and crack, splintering away beneath those man-sized teeth. It seemed to recognize its own impending doom the titan did; because its remaining arm struck at the kitsune time an time again, amored knuckles stabbing into the fox's unprotected snout until finally, Naruto was forced to let go, lest he risk the breaking of his own nose. Yelping he seemed to retreat, momentarily cowed by his opponent's strength. The armored titan chose its moment to advance, and the beast that Naruto had become loosed a roar of his defiance, presenting the giant with a terrible view of the rising tide of black fire in the back of its throat.

To its credit, the Titan tried to draw back from the blast. It really did. Naruto simply wasn't having any of it. Nine tails coiled around the beast's remaining arms and legs, drawing it forward, holding it fast. Four paws clamped around its torso-and still the _Bijudama_ swelled larger in the back of the blonde's throat. Incredibly, he locked eyes with Mikasa in that moment before he unleashed hell upon the titan and himself. She could see the other titans crowding in and around him, grasping at his body, at his form, but despite that the kitsune held fast. Despite that, despite the titans tearing at its fur and devourng its flesh, the kitsune smiled.

A voice plucked at her thoughts, whispered into her mind.

_"See ya around, Mikasa-chan."_

And then he was gone into the fire. Her last sight of him was that of the explosion; it consumed both kitsune and titan alike, the sheer shockwave of whiched rocked the boat even as it rounded the bend and left what'd once been their home far behind. Eren watched it go with tears in his eyes, still lost in the memory of his dearly departed mother. Damn those titans! He hated them! HATED THEM! Why did they have to ruin everything like that, devour everyone for the sheer pleasure of it! He'd...he'd get them! One day, he would kill them all!

_'I swear...I'll annihilate all of them!'_

His sister's thoughts dwelt on a different subject as their home drifted further and further out of sight. A touch of sorry plucked at her heart. Naruto was dead. Had to be. There was no way anything, titanic or otherwise could've survived a blast of such proportions. Even now she could see the flames roiling high into the distance. Naruto was gone. And even if he wasn't, he was trapped in a city surrounded by titans. There was no ways he, even with all his formidable skills could survive. Yes, he was probably dead. Just like her mother. Just like...

Silent and bereft, she laid her head down upon the deck, uncaring of the hardwood floor. Despite her grief, sleep came quickly, ensorcelling her in the sweet mire of her dreams. She dreamnt of happier times, of a time before the titans, when she thought the world was a kind and gentle place. And so Mikasa Ackerman slept and she dreamt, quietly wondering at the fate of her saviour...

_...unknowing that she'd soon see him again._

**A/N: BEHOLD! Naruto's here! How exactly, hmm? Well...that's a secret! The pairing is obviously up in the air. Maybe NarutoxMikasa in the future, because for the life of me, she's the only heroine in Shingeki no Kyojin besides Sasha that I actually LIKE. Or perhaps Annie? Hmm, decisions, decisions! Regardless, this world is going to be quite a touch different with Naruto around...just think of all the good he could do with his abilities, garned from the Fourth Shinobi War, not to mention the unfortunate agelessness he's acquired from it! And with that little tidbit, I bid you adieu, dear readers!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly?**

**(Preview)**

_Naruto laughed as he peered down at the recruits. His recruits. He'd since swapped his tattered garb for that of a miliaty uniform, and he looked perfectly at home in it. And then there was a gleam in his eye;s one that said these next few years just might be the most painful days they'd ever endured. And the instructor did nothing to question his prescence. If anything, Keith Shadis seemed to welcome it. Hell! That was a slight smile on his face._

_"Naruto?" Mikasa exclaimed in disbelief. She'd thought him to be dead!_

_The blonde flashed her a grin that looked more at home on a demon than a man._

_"I'd rather ask forgiveness than permission, maggot!"_

_Oh, she had the succint feeling she wasn't going to enjoy this..._

_...not at all!_

**R&R! =D**


	2. Potential

**A/N: Argh! I blame Rikudo-75 for this! Here I was, content to update all my old stories, then HE has to go and suggest a new idea! I was happy! I was content! And then I was introduced to what I know regard as possibly one of THE best animes of all time. Shingeki no Kyojin. Otherwise known as Attack on Titan. A powerful script, beautiful music and damn good acting. I've already become acquainted with all of the anime, and am up to the most recent chapter of the manga. Naturally, an idea occurred to me. AND I KNOW NOW THAT IT ISN'T THE FIRST CROSSOVER! STOP TELLING ME THAT! I'D MEANT TO SAY IT WAS _MY _First crossover into this realm!**

**In that regard, I'm fairly certain no one has dared to try this before. Also to the anonymous and infamously annoying flamer, DoomMarine54, F**k ya bro, no ones give two shits! And with that, I proudly present to you the continuation of...**

**...my first ever Naruto & Attack on Titan crossover! Its a long chapter! lot happens in this chapter! A LOT of changes have been made here, folks!**

_"One day I'll die, Annie. Just not by your hand."_

_~?_

**Potential**

Three years have passed since that fateful day.

Eren applied for military training that year as did Mikasa and Armin. Each expected hard times ahead for the next three years; what they _weren't_ expecting was to meet an old friend. At least Mikasa wasn't. Now more than thirteen years of age she stood stock still with her brother and childhood friend row for row in uniform, rigid and unflinching as their instructor welcomed them in typical military fashion.

"You are now officially members of the traning unit no. 104!" Said instructor, a dark-eyed, intimidating man, barked at them. "Unfortunaely for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge of you maggots starting today! As will my lieuteant...Uzumaki Naruto!" The only indication of this "lieuntenant" was a slight nod to an adjacent rise on the nearby mesa. Mikasa jumped at the mention of that name, but when she turned to look...no one was standing there. Had she just imagined hearing his name, then?

Inexorably, the instructor continued.

"We aren't here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now, merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. No...you're even worse than livestock! For the next three years, we'll train you useless shits! We'll teach you how to fight the Titans! When you face one in three years, will you still be just food? Or, will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the Titans? That is for you to decide! The choice lies in your hands!"

Without another word he strode forward to address his recruits. "You there!"

"Yessir!"

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded of Armin.

"I'm Armin Arlart, sir!" the boy replied without fail. I'm from Shinganshina, sir!

"Sure you are!" Shadis roared back. "Good name for a retard. Your parents call you that?"

"My grandfather, sir!"

"Arlart, why are you here?"

"To contribute to mankind's victory, sir!"

"Fucking splendid!" The instructor declared, seizing Armin by the shoulders and spun him about. "You'll make fine Titan feed! Line three! About face!"

With that, he moved onto the next line.

"And who the hell are you?" he asked of the next recruit.

"Sir! I'm Thomas Wagner, Sir! I'm from Trost, Sir!"

"Speak up!"

"I'm Thomas Wagner, si-

"Can't hear you! Come back after your balls drop!" Without pause or preamble, he moved onto the next group.

"Line four! About Turn!"

* * *

A whiskered visage pulled the slightest of smiles as it watched the instructor move onto the next line of recruits and continued his verbal assault. Uzumaki Naruto almost laughed at the sight. He had high hopes, for this generation. There was so much raw potential here! Some of them would make fine soldiers; others might become fine scouts and still others showed the inherent talent to become shinobi. Indeed, Naruto had held high hopes for these youngsters.

High hopes indeed.

Three long years had passed since his return to the walls; having survived his scuffle with the titans he'd followed the river and eventually found his way to civilization; making for himself a defunct home here amidst the denizens of Wall Rose. Word of his heroism in Shinganshina had spread like wildfire amongst mankind; he'd become something of a man-made legend to these people now. A man who could take on the form of a giant kitsune, create copies of himself and summon the wind with a flick of his fingers. Some said he was a god and worshipped him as such. Others called him a devil and feared him even more than the scourge that plagued their very race. God and Devil.

Naruto considered himself to be neither.

He was after all, only human. Ah, the irony of that statement! Were it not for the demon within him he'd never have survived being catapaulted to this god-forsaken future, never have awoken to find these detestable giants , After all, he thought to himself...

_...I'm only human._

And this human had come all this way just to see _these_ greenhorns. With his powers and prestige he could've easily landed a cushy position protecting the king or serving some other human noble. Instead he'd chosen to take the bull by the horns literally and figuratively. Less than a week from now he would be an unofficial part of the Scouting Legion. He had no idea how to use the 3D Maneuver Gear_-no he _refused_ to use it-_and yet for reasons unbeknownst to himself evey now, he wanted to work with them; these fools who dared to venture beyond the walls to fight the Titans. He'd even turned down the Garisson Corps and the Military Police just so he could join said fools in their fight.

But that was neither here nor there.

Right now, and for the next three years, he would help train these whelps, or die trying. He might even make a shinobi out of one or two of them, if they had the right aptitude-and assuming they had the proper chakra coils to activate. Who knows, given enough time and the right resources, he might be able to recreate his people from scratch! Then he wouldn't be alone anymore...

_Whoa there, tiger!_ Naruto slapped his cheeks before he became too caught up in his dreams for the future. Agelesness aside, he had all the time in the world. Some of them-the recruits below him-might not even make it through the week.

Still...to think he'd find himself here, staring down at all these fresh young faces...ah! This was so_...nostalgic!_ It reminded him of his early shinobi days. Before the threat of war loomed on the horizon, before Sasuke's defection, before Orochimaru, before all of that. Back when he was so desperate to become a ninja, so proud to wear the hitiate. It almost brought a tear to his eye. Most of these children had no idea what lie in store for them, no idea of the horror a titan could inspire-and yet they were throwing themselves into become soldiers anyway. That set them in one of two groups. Ridiculously brave, or hopelessly stupid. In the case of the former he could work with them, but if they were the latter as he secretly suspected...

_Che._ He thought to himself. _Listen to yourself, Naruto. Yer being sentimental again. These kids can't stand up to a titan as they are now. Certainly not the one you fought..._

**"You mean the armored titan?"**

_'Been awhile, Kurama.'_ he chortled to himself. _'Did you enjoy your three-year nap?'_

**"Hrmph."** the kitsune yawned.** "Maybe if you'd done something** _**interesting** _**I would've woken up sooner."**

Naruto cocked his head aside, smiling at the word reverberating inside his head. Now, most would've considered him crazy for talking to himself. But he wasn't crazy! Okay, maybe a little. But that didn't make the voice inside his head any less real. Kurama, the nine tailed fox, was as much a part of him as he was it. Ever since he'd unlocked the Seal deep within him, they'd ceased to be two separate entities. Now, they were one. Dual souls sharing a single body; two spirits, in one flesh, sharing the same chakra.

Apparently eternal youth was a side effect of their union. That, or they looked ridiculously good for one hundred and seventeen years! Their dirtnap must've done wonders...

**"Youthfulness aside, do you really think that giant is here, somewhere?"**

"He's here alright." Naruto replied, narrowing his gaze upon the population at their feet. "I can smell him. And...at least two others." It was true. Just had to be. He'd diligently spent the last three years after the breach of Maria hunting down titans, titans. Sharpening not just his killing skills-sleeping for a century tended to make one a bit rusty-but his sensory capabilities as well. And his nose told him; that the armored behemoth was somewhere within these walls, possibly even amongst these recruits, but so far he had yet to see hide nor hair of him.

**"Do you have any idea what you're suggesting?"**

"A titan-shifter?" The last shinobi shrugged. "Its possible, I guess. I mean, we gained that ability three years ago, didn't we?"

**"And you _know_ how much I hated you using it!" **his partner chastised.** "Ya went completely berserk last time!"**

_No use lying there._ It must've had something to do with ingesting all that titan blood during their battle. He'd discovered the ability purely by accident; having been without food for nearly a week, forced to wander by the river, pissed off and angry at himself, wanting more than anything to just find something to eat. Something. Anything.

Somehow or another he'd tripped and stumbled, his hand catching upon a jagged piece of rock and sliced his thumb open. Just like that, he transformed; morphing into the very creatures he'd been hunting. Thankfully he hadn't been anywhere near wall Rose at the time. His memories of the incident were still hazy, but Kurama's remained crystal clear. His body had gone from man to monster, shifting into a _twenty meter monstrosity _more than five meters larger than those fifteen meter titans. If anyone saw him like that they'd have freaked out! In the end he'd devoured an entire pack of wolves-before Kurama had finally been able to wrest himself out of their temporarily rampaging body and stop him. Naruto shivered at the thought.

He had no desire to ever revisit that form again. Not unless he absolutley had too. Unless he was forced to face the Colossal Titan. Ugh. There was a battle he didn't relish fighting. He was confident he could control this newfound power of his if he set his mind to it, but at the same time...he was afraid of losing himself to that form again.

If that ever happened...there would be no holding back. He hadn't used his full power during the breach of Wall Maria, for fear of destroying the town; reducing his biju form to merely a fraction of its full size during his short-life scuffle with the armored titan. Perhaps if he'd used all of his strength back then mankind wouldn't be in the mess it was now...no. There was nothing he could do about that now. He'd rescued those two runts back then, in addition to countless others. He'd done what he could at the time, and now there was nothing to do but live with the consequences of his actions.

Best just to watch and see who had the most potential. Stupidity or otherwise...

* * *

"Line Five! About Turn!"

It went on like that for hours and in that time Mikasa finally realized something; the instructor had ignored her and Eren completely, alongside a handful of other recruits. Perhaps this was because they too, had already sufffered their rite of passage three years ago? He simply glanced at them in passing until finally he came to one Connie Springer. He promptly began to haraunging the young cadet for saluting on the wrong side of his chest. Honestly, who did that?! Mikasa almost felt sorry for him.

_'Poor kid..._

The crunch of a potato being bitten interrupted them. All eyes turned towards the perpetrator, a young brunette lass with dark eyes. She seemed to be scarffing down the potatoe as if her life depended on it. Perhaps it did; judging by the look on her face it might've been at least a week since her last meal. Shadis promptly dropped Connie. Everyone froze. Even Mikasa felt just a touch uncomfortable when she recognize that fearsome gleam in the instructor's eye. Oh, that poor girl...

"Oi...you there." he growled, approaching the potato girl. "What are you doing?"

In response, the girl glanced around and took another bite.

"I am fucking talking to you, cadet!" "Shadis bellowed! "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"S-Sasha Braus, sir! I'm from the southern Wall Rose village of Dauper, sir!"

"Sasha Braus, what is that thing in your hand!"

"Sir!" she said with a salute! "It's a potato, sir!"

"I can fucking see that, cadet!" The instructor bellowed! "Why are you eating it?!"

"I saw it in the kitchen and it looked delicious, sir!"

"So you stole it? Why? Why would you choose to eat it _now?"_

""Potatoes are much more delicious when they're hot, sir! I thought I should act swiftly!"

"Ho? Is that so...? Well in that case you can run _swiftly_ for the next three hours-

"Ara, can't you go easy on her, Shadis-san?" A familiar voice drawled somewhere behind and above the line. "Poor thing looks like she's about to drop dead from hunger!"

The instructor offered a small snort in reply.

"You're too soft, Naruto!"

Mikasa bristled. She knew that name! And now...that voice! But it couldn't be! It could possibly be...it was!

Her gaze swung upward; there she found him, standing above them all on a slight rise.

Naruto laughed as he stepped off from the cliff, his body plumeting like a sinking stone to the canyon floor miles below. Mikasa's breath caught in her throat. Was he insane?! That was a fifty foot drop! He'd be killled or worse! She watched, helpless, as her saviour dropped towards them feetfirst, his body standing stiff and rigid; a spear falling down from the heavens, gliding through nothingness as though he'd been borne there. And he wasn't even wearing Maneuver Gear! Surely, such a drop should've spelled his doom

His boots sank into the stone, leaving a slight impression upon the earth as he alighted effortlessly amongst the recruits. _His_ recruits. Everyone made way for him warily-each uncertain of his sudden intrusion, but none dared challenge his prescence, this unannounced arrival, not here in the prescence of the instructor. He hadn't changed a bit, Mikasa noted. No, perhaps that wasn't entirely true.

For starters, it looked like he'd finally taken a bath. Those spikey blonde locks were still mangled and unruly, but at least they weren't caked with grease and grime as they'd been when last they'd met. Naruto appeared rested as well, another stark contrast with the exhausted fighter that had rescued her and Eren all those years ago. He'd since swapped his tattered rags out as well, exchanging those battered garb for that of a military uniform and trenchcoat-and he looked absolutely at home in both. There was a slight swagger to his step one that all but screamed its good to be back.

Then there was the gleam in his eyes; one that said these next few years just might prove to be perhaps the most painful days they'd ever endured. And the instructor did nothing to question his prescence. If anything, Keith Shadis seemed to welcome it. Hell! That was a slight smile on his face, wasn't it? What was going on here?!

"Naruto-san?" Mikasa exclaimed in disbelief, her eyes tearing. Despite herself, despite knowing what the instructor would do, she broke rank and bolted towards him. "Is that you? Is that really you?" For his part Naruto didn't reprimand her, he simply stared back at her in sheer disbelief. It was only when she grabbed him, when she flung her arms around him, that the shinobi finally reacted. A velvety grunt leapt from his lips-his arms shooting out to catch her by the shoulders, drawing her back as though he were afraid she might somehow attack him despite not having a weapon.

"Who the hell're you?" he demanded with a growl.

Mikasa's heart sank into her throat. He didn't recognize her? Well, that wasn't surprising.

"Oi, baka!" Eren hissed, but his warning fell on deaf ears. "What're you doing?! Get back in line!" Mikasa wasn't listening.

"It's me!" She argued back at the blonde holding her. "Mikasa!"

"What're ya talking about-_wait!"_ Blue eyes bulged, recognition dawning in their aquamarine depths. "Mikasa?! You're that chibi I rescued back in Shinganshina!" He grinned then, and Mikasa felt her heart skip a beat. "I almost didn't recognize you after all these years! You've gotten bigger? How's your brother? Is he around here?" Kami! He was asking too many questions! And he seemed to realize it too, because he held out a hand to stifle his own mouth. "Wait, nevermind that! What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you decided to become a soldier because of-

"I decided to become a soldier on my own." Mikasa found herself admitting in a murmur-her body squirming beneath his piercing gaze, "I thought that if I did I might be able to see you again, somehow." Well, that was partially true. She'd known he was alive for at least a year now; her hoping and praying must've paid off somehow. Tales of a fox slaughtering titans were rather hard to miss, after all. His survival ever since he'd saved her had never been called into question; but to suddenly see him here, standing before her after three years...it was almost too much to bear.

_"Oi oi...seriously?"_

_"Thosw two?"_

_"I didn't know they had a relationship like that..._

Murmurs erupted around her; Mikasa gave them no thought whatsoever. She only had eyes for the scarred, smiling blonde standing before her. Because he was alive! Alive! Standing here before her-unharmed after all these years! She'd thought him to be dead! And he hadn't changed in the slightest! Aside from a few new scars on his face and forehead, her saviour appeared virtually ageless; he was still seventeen-going-on eighteen still the same youth that'd saved their lives that fatefuly day in the Shinganshina district. Although the age gap had shrunk to four years on her end, _he_ hadn't aged a day. But how was that possible?

"Seriously, kid?" Naruto was still incredulous; she could see it in his face. "You wanted to see me? A complete stranger?"

"You're not a stranger." her cheeks were burning now despite her insistence, Mikasa desperately pushed her boot into the dirt as though she could somehow bury what she felt there. "You are...that is to say, I..." Kami, what was wrong with her? Why was she feeling so flustered?! She just wanted to thank him! Right?! If so, then why did she feel this strange pressure in her chest whenever she looked at him? What, was going on here, that had her so out of sorts?! Frustrated tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes; increasingly aware of the unwanted attention.

"You don't need to say anymore," Narutop's calloused hand reached down to ruffle her hair, gently tousing those ebony locks. "Ye were happy ta see me, right? I guess that's what's important." Mikasa's head jerked up in a flash, just in time to catch the slightest of smiles on his whiskered visage before it disappeared entirely. And then it was gone. "But putting that aside, now that you are here, there's something I should say," It was then that the blonde flashed her a grin that looked more at home on a demon than any man. _"Get back in line, maggot!"_

Oh, she had the succint feeling she wasn't going to enjoy this...

...not at all!

"Now get!"

As if to confirm her thoughts, the blonde gave Mikasa a harsh and unexpected shove, thrusting her back to her place in line. Mikasa reluctantly took the hint and stepped back beside her brother. Ignoring the confused stares of her foster brother and fellow cadets she directed her gaze back to Naruto's, only now realizing why he'd turned so crass, on a sudden. Here, Naruto wasn't her saviour. He was her superior officer. And as such, he had an example to set.

There could be no favoritism from him, he couldn't afford to be seen doing such things here in front of all these fresh, impressionable faces. But even so...that push had hurt, just a little. His gaze caught hers for the briefest moment, his eyes offering an unspoken apology for his rough treatement. Then, that too was gone, evaporating in place of a rigid scowl. The scarred blonde performed a sudden about-face, striding to stand before the recruits. The instructor, seemingly so rigid and unyielding earlier, now made way for him readily.

Naruto took a deep breath and released it in the same instant, his eyelids fluttering shut. When next they opened, his eyes were cold chips of sapphire.

"Listen well, maggots!" he began! "Before we begin your training here today, I want to make one thing perfectly clear!"

_"Someone who can't sacrifice anything, can never change anything!"_

Mikasa started in surprise! Where had that come from?! But Naruto wasn't finished:

"Will you throw aside your humanity to confron these monsters? Or will you be trodden underfoot? Will you fight for your life, will you be willing to toss aside that same life for the comrade standing beside you, for the sake of humankind?! Will you throw yourself into battle-to your deaths-against overwhelming odds? Those who cannot do these things, leave here this instant! The military is no place for you! You'd be better off in the landfills! But for those of you say yes, for those of you who are willing to stay, know this...I will make you strong! Stronger than you've ever been! Strong enough to slay the titans! Strong enough to protect humanity!"

The blonde let his words ring out amongst the cadets, let them sink in as lond as he dared. He was taking a risk here; a massive gamble that might not pay off.

"Some of you may recognize me!" he continued, his voice dropping an octave. "Some of you may have heard of me as well! Three years ago-I successfully aided in the evacuation of Wall Maria! But for those of you who do not know this face and have not heard my name, allow me to reintroduce myself! I am Uzumaki Naruto! A shinobi! Container of the Nine-Tailed fox! Hero of Humanity!" A murmur of confusion and uncertainty rippled through the group; Mikasa alone remained unfazed by his flamboyant introduction. But not everyone had her stoic disposition; because someone beside her said something.

"Ano...could you repeat that, sir?"

"You there!" Naruto's neck rounded on the perpetrator with such speed that Mikasa thought his head would fly right off his shoulders. The girl on her right squeaked and performed an about face, pigtails bouncing from the motion. She was a young thing, Mikasa realized her dark eyes wide and fraught with uncertainty. They grew wider still when Naruto stalked towards them, eyes ablaze. He thrust his visage forward at her, forehead mere inches from her own.

"What's your name, cadet?" he demanded.

"M-Mīna Carolina, sir!"

"Mina, huh?" Naruto mused. "And why are you here today, Mina?"

"To give my heart to humanity's cause, sir!"

"And why would humanity want your heart, maggot?!"

"Because I choose to give it, sir!"

"Well said!" the blonde seemed to accept that response, drawing back from this dark-haired lass. "It seems you have a strong spirit there. Good! I can use that! How would you like to become a shinobi, Mina?" A sudden silence followed those words. Even Mikasa didn't understand his question; what the devil was a shinobi anway? But, despite her own confusion, she refused to let that uncertainty show. Mina, lacking such resolve, faltered almost immediately.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand the question, sir! What is a shinobi, sir?!"

Instead of shouting as everyone had expected, the former jonin's words were quite soft.

"Enough with the sir." Naruto waved her words aside. "Just call me Naruto. Or better yet, Naruto-sensei!" A wistful look wrested at the scowl he wore. "Always wanted someone to call me that. But to anwer what you've asked me...think of a shinobi as an elite warrior, such as myself. A soldier beyond soldiers, endowed with superhuman strength and speed, able to survive almost anywhere-do almost anything. I'm only willing to train a handful for now." His next words addressed the entire congregation.

"In other words, I will only train six of you in total! Those six will be forced to undergo hellish training in addition to your soldier training, for the next three years! It won't be easy, mind you!To become a shinobi takes great concentration and work ethic, not to mention chakra control. What is chakra, you ask? It is mental and physical energy, molded by years of training. Once produced, it can be used to create techniques known to most as jutsu. Here's an example. Behold!"

Naruto crossed his fingers and a plume of smoke surrounded him, blinding all to his prescence. When it cleared he was surrounded by a phalanx of clones, living breathing replicas of himself. A chorus of gasps rose up from the cadets at the unexpected sigh. What sorcery was this?! Mikasa smiled in awe at the sight, she remembered seeing this before as a child. Odd. The idea of learning such a thing actually...excited hr.

"This is the Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto addressed the assembled candidates. "It creates living, breathing clones of oneself that transmit memories of their experience once dispelled; a useful technique for scouting and sabotage. Additionally, titans cannot tell the difference between you and a clone. Remember this if you don't want to get eaten! I could always show ya my other jutsu, but this'll do for now...

Murmurs of approval began to overtake the nervous whispers; anyone could see the use for such a technique. With a kage bunshin, a shinobi could inherently avoid danger altogether, or call upon an ally to aid them in battle. A soldier could use it to distract a titan, providing an opening for the killing blow.

"I'll say this again!" Naruto barked out, "My training, it is not for the weak-hearted! It will be harsh and demanding and you will have little to no time for rest. Some of you may consider it life-threatening. You may even die. However! If you somehow survive the next three years I can promise you that you will be worth ten, no, a _hundred_ of the solidiers you see manning our walls today. Now...those who wish to accept, raise your hand and say 'hai' as I pass you by, and if I deem you capable, I will train you!"

To everyone's amazement, Mina's hand immediately shot up before Naruto even turned around.

"H-Hai!"

"Hai...?" the blonde drawled off, smiling.

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!" Mina replied quickly, never lowering her hand for an instant. "I wish to be trained!"

"Alright." Naruto bent before her and placed his palm flat upon her stomach. "Lets see if you have any chakra coils for me to work with. Hold still and take deep easy breaths." His hand seemed to pulse with an ethereal glow for a long moment as he spoke, eyes darting this way and that beneath his lids, searching. Mikasa watched intently, waiting to see what would happen. For a long moment, nothing did. Then:

"There!"

Mina doubled over, clutching at her stomach in the same instant that Naruto grunted in triumph. The girl's mouth opened as if to scream, but no sound emerged from her throat. Large eyes scruched themselves shut in a desperate attempt to block out the agony that had to be consuming her; just when Mikasa thought Mina was certain to scream her lungs out, Naruto retracted his hand, eyes scrunching shut in unseen pain. And then it was done, leaving him standing and Mina holding her stomach.

"Congratulations." Naruto rewarded the exhausted girl with a slight nod. "You've survived the worst of it. I've activated your chakra coils using my own power, so you'll be sore for a few hours. Nothing a bit of shut-eye and some asprin won't fix. Now Go back to the barracks and rest up. You've got a long three years ahead of you, ya know?"

"Th-Thank you, sir!" she gasped out. At Naruto's order, a soldier lead her away to her bunk, careful to keep the obviously winded lass from exhausting herself even further. Naruto watched his first disciple go with only the slightest shake of his head.

"Gonna have ta work on that enthusiasm." the deadpan was barely concealed. "Anywho, moving on!" Mikasa thought she caught a twinkle in the blonde's eyes as he crossed onto the next line to begin his inspection of the recruits. Perhaps it was just her imagination. Several raised their hands. Several were inspected. Nearly all of them were dismissed on the spot. And with each dismissal, Mikasa felt her chances dwindle. What was Naruto looking for? He seemed to be inspecting each cadet's stomach for some reason...was that where these 'coils' of theirs were supposed to be? Did Mina have something she didn't then? She could only wonder. A lifetime seemed to pass as Naruto painstakingly inspected each recruit, growing more and more disgusted with each and every failure.

The sole exception to that was a boy name Jean Kirschtein. He'd struck Mikasa as a laidback sort, but his volunteering had shocked her. Hadn't he wanted to join the Military Police? He'd received a headbutt from their instructor for that laidback attitude. What had inspired him to raise his hand then?

Unlike the others he did not fall. Nor did he scream. He didn't even writhe in utter agony as the five failures before him had. He did curse, however.

"Fuck!" the boy yelped as Naruto unsheathed his arm from his stomach, doubling over with a groan. "You didn't say it would hurt this much!"

"I didn't say it _wouldn't_ hurt, now did I, maggot?!"

"No, but-

_BAM!_

Everyone flinched as the blonde ruthlessly headbutted him.

"Would you like another, boy?" Naruto challenged as the loud-mouthed lad sank to his knees and clutched at his head.

Jean was wise enough not to reply to that; much to Naruto's amusement. He might have some potential after all. Despite the boy's obvious mouth and temper, he felt genuinely heartened for the first time, in at least a year. Maybe there were more would-be shinobi hiding amidst these rejects after all! With that thought in mind, he sent Jean off to rest with Mina for the duration of the afternoon, confident he'd have the four remaining shinobi he sought before nightfall.

Four more failures swiftly disabused him of that notion.

**"For fucks sake!"** Kurama growled. **"All these recruits, and only TWO of them have semi-decent chakra coils?! And even then, you had to flood them with _your_ chakra just to get them working! What the hell happened to this future?!"**

_'I hear ya..._

Something must've gone wrong in this time; Jean and Mina might be great-great-great something or other descendants from shinobi, probably why they had the coils in the first place. But the others...nothing. Failures, all around. Damn, just how far into the future had they been flung?

"Looks like you'll have more soldiers than I will shinobi, Shadis-san." Naruto remarked at the instructor. "Don't get me wrong, you've got some fine material here, but these kids are meant to be soldiers. Not shinobi by any means." Was it Mikasa's imagination...or did Naruto's gaze seem to stray towards Reiner Braun as he said this? It must've been, because the stoic recruit didn't so much as bat an eyelash. Naruto grunted and once more resumed his exhaustive check of the recruits, who had volunteered. And then finally-finally!-he approached them.

He stopped before Eren, despite the fact that Mikasa's brother hadn't raised his hand. He was quick to point that out, too.

"No thank you, sir!"

"Not interested, Eren?" Naruto seemed slightly amused by the boy's obvious defiance.

"Sir, no sir!" Jeager shook his head emphatically "I will be fine, sir!"

"Such a shame." Naruto sighed. "I can tell by looking at you; ya have the right chakra coils. Alright, then. Have it your way. I guess that's about it for this line-"

Mikasa's hand shot up.

"Mikasa?!" Naruto and Eren finally had something in common; they both thought she was batshit crazy!

"Are you insane?!" Eren bit out! "You saw what it did to the others! You might die!"

Mikasa ignored her brother.

"Naruto-san, I would like to take the training." she forced her voice to be level, despite the ever-growing pit of fear in her stomach. The man she had come to know as her saviour-and now her superior-stared at her for a long moment, then he raised his hand and clenched the wrist of that hand in a vicious vice. One by one the fingers of that hand began to glow, seemingly pulsating with tongues of fire, azure flames licking at the tips of each digits. Mikasa forced herself to swallow. Naruto had been quite clear in his instruction; this could kill the unprepared._ I might die from this,_ she realized.

"I'm going to flood your circulatory system with most of my chakra." he explained. "It's going to hurt. _A lot. _This is your last chance to back out now, while you still can." Huh? Why was he explaining this to her and not the others d? Did he actually...care about what happened to her? The thought made her flush.

"You don't have to do this." he said one last time.

"Yes," she whispered softly, "I do."

_Because I want to be like you. _she added silently.

"Then clench your teeth!" Without warning he thrust his clawed fingers into her stomach and twisted the skin there, plunging his hand impossibly deep. Hard.

_Ohmigodkami!_

Mikasa's mouth snapped shut, her tongue screwing against the roof of her mouth as a wave of red hot lava that came coursing through her veins. What pain! It felt as if every inch of her were afire! How had Mina been able to keep silent through this? More importantly, how would she? She didn't want to show any weakness. But it hurt! Kami! It hurt so much! Losing her mother was almost nothing compared to this! She could feel the energy Naruto had spoken of surging up inside of her, burgeoning within her, strengthening her, flooding her with warmth. She tried to focus on that strength, that warmth, desperate to ignore the everlasting agony so intent upon destroying her body from within and god she was goind to _die-_

Naruto yanked his arm back with a hiss of disgust, leaving her to slump forward, gasping for breath. Mikasa didn't understand. Her entire body was slicked with sweat and her throat was hoarse, confirming that she had indeed been screaming. No. This didn't make any sense. What had she done wrong? Why was she still in so much pain!

**"Kit...**

_'I know.'_ Naruto replied. _'Damnit, I can't believe she got your chakra instead of mine...we coulda killed her!'_

**"Look on the bright side; if she survives tonight, she'll come out stronger for it. Stronger than any shinobi you could've created."**

_'That's not the point, bakamon! I'm trying to restart my race! Not kill innocent children!'_

**"Give her three years, she won't be a child then...she'll make a fine mate by then!"**

_'URUSAI! Keep a handle on your chakra from now on!'_

**"Hai, hai, whatever you say...**

Unaware of the internal arguement raging inside the blonde's skull, Mikasa clawed herself onto her hands and knees. Gradually, the feeling began to return to her arms and legs, leaving her awash in a sea of stiff, sore muscles and bruised bones. Had Naruto's chakra really damaged her this much? It didn't seem possible...

"Try not to move so much." Naruto warned. "You've had a rough time of it.

"I'm...fine." she insisted.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, but he did not contest her decision.

"Very well." he said shortly. "Get some sleep when you can. I'll see you tonight."

Without another word he turned his back on her and moved on down the line. Somehow, his silence stung more than anything. She watched him move onto the next volunteer and wondered why she had been the one to suffer under his chakra so much. All the while she pondered over it.

"Um...might I give it a try, sir?"

"You sure about that, potato girl? It's gonna hurt!"

Naruto turned to regard Sasha over his shoulder; an almost predatory gleam in his eye. She'd fallen silent ever since he'd prevented her punished at the hands of Shadis, but now that she'd finally finished savoring her stolen snack, she appeared to have mustered up her courage. The only question was...would it last? There was only one way to find out. Sheathing his hand in chakra, he started forward, advancing at a relentless pace meant to frighten and intimidate. He had to be certain she wasn't a coward before he did anything.

"I'll endure it!" Sasha gulped nervously.

"So be it!" Naruto stepped forward and thrust his hand into her stomach.

"Itai!"

Sasha yelped and promptly fell over like...well, a sack of potatoes.

Christa gasped.

"Is she...

"Nah," Naruto drawled,nudging her with the toe of his boot. "She'll be just fine. I only gave her a short jolt as a precaution. Wait till nightfall; she'll be up and running with the rest of ya. Let's see then...that makes four of ya now. Three girls...and only one guy! Sheesh!" She could see his narrow blue eyes, sweeping over the recruits, the sudden lack of volunteers after Mikasa's near-death experiences. "Tch. I still have two more spots left and no one left to fill 'em...isn't anyone willing to try this? Are you all a bunch of cowards!"

Slowly, tentatively, Christa raised her hand.

"H-Hai!"

Beside her, Ymir arched an eyebrow.

"Oi, oi, are you serious?"

Christa didn't have time to reply to her comrade; because Naruto was suddenly there, towering over her, casting her body into shadow. Blazing blue eyes bored into her-this slight, quivering girl standing beneath him in defiance of his disbelief. His face was expressionless, giving no hint whatsoever as to the pride swelling in his chest. He didn't even bother to touch her as he'd done to others, instead, his scouring gaze raked across her like hot coals before finally narrowing upon her stomach.

"Not bad." he admitted, patting her upon the head. "You've got some nice coils. This shouldn't hurt too much." He pushed a single finger into her stomach; Christa felt a slight twinge and then it was done. Just like that, the last shinobi stepped back from her; only now she could see the pride in his eyes.

"Get back to the barracks, cadet." he huffed gruffly. "I've got high hopes for you."

Naruto stepped past them without another word.

"Are you serious right now?" Ymir was hissing at Christa as he left them behind. "That coulda killed you!"

"I...feel fine."

"Like hell you do!"

**"Awww, looks like the tall one has feelings for the short one."** Kurama cackled. **"This should be interesting."**

_'Indeed.'_ Naruto made no mention of the strange scent coming from Ymir; it was the same reason he hadn't bothered to inspect her for chakra coils. He had the succint feeling she didn't have any. But putting that aside he was already almost completely out potential recruits. That Armin lad might be promising, but he looked weak. Decisions, decisions...

"And you are?" he asked, halting just before the last members of the recruits in line. Inexplicably, he was drawn to one in particular. Cold eyes gazed up at him beneath slightly coifed flaxen hair, reflecting what most might've mistaken for boredom. She looked to be just around the same age as Mikasa and the others but her eyes suggested she was in fact, much older. Interesting. She was probably in her late teens already-what could possibly motivate her to become a soldier now? And then there was that faint scent lingering around her, just like Ymir's...

"Your name?" he repeated firmly.

...Annie Leonhardt." she replied at last.

"Not much enthusiasm there." Naruto noted. "How are you going to face the titans like that?"

"I could ask you the same thing." her words were soft, almost lacking in emotion, but even a fool could've sensed the challenge in them. "All you've done so far is show us a few cheap parlor tricks and poke or punch all of us in the stomach."

There was a silence, hanging over their heads like a guillotine, ready to drop.

"You insolent piece of-!" Shadis's face looked like it was about to burst open out from anger but remarkably, Naruto didn't snap at Annie. But what he did next shocked everyone. Instead of exploding into anger as they expected him to, the blond merely frowned and leaned forward, placing his hand on the back of Annie's head to steady her. Hold her in place.

"Oh, crap!" Connie hissed. "She's dead!"

But Annie was not dead; because the blonde didn't touch her after the fact.

Naruto inhaled slowly, drinking deep of her scent, breathing in then out. Once, twice. Three times he did this, much to Annie's consternation. Then his eyes narrowed suddenly at her, sapphire orbs becoming more akin to winter ice than the brighty afternoon skies for which they were so well known.

"Cheap tricks, eh?" his words were deadly soft now, meant only for himself and the girl whose head he was clutching in his hand. "That's big talk_...coming from a titan shifter."_

To her credit, Annie concealed her reaction well; her body stiffened only slightly. But in the end, it was her eyes that gave her away; those crystal blue orbs bulged so large she was almost certain they were going to fall right out of her head. He knew! She didn't know how, but somehow-someway-he knew that she could shift into a titan!

"You-

"Relax," Naruto soothed, placing his free hand upon Annie's shoulder, locking her in place. "It's not like I plan on telling anyone. Besides, you haven't done anything wrong. Yet. Then again," he mused, his grip growing tighter upon her scalp, "If yer planning on starting something, I could always just crush yer pretty littlle head right here, right now. No one would question my actions; hell...if anything, I'd save myself a world of worry about your motives, plans, whatever it is you seem to be up to. Should I do that, I wonder? Kill you now and spare myself the trouble, or take you under my wing and see how you turn out?"

Mikasa couldn't help but wonder; what were the two of them talking about? Whatever it was, Naruto's words seemed to have taken a toll on his fellow blonde; she was an absolute mess.

Annie couldn't bring herself to think or to foucs; she could barely even breathe! Her mind was racing, scrabbling for thought, clamoring for a conclusion. The jig was up. He knew. She didn't know how but somehow, _this guy knew._ And what was this about him being a Titan-Shifter? Was he bluffing? Maybe. But that didn't matter, not now. She couldn't decide whether to shift into her titan form and flee or simply stay put and play dumb hoping to bluff her way out of this situation.

No. It was too risky. This Naruto character was too shrewd. If she tried to lie her way out of this she'd likely lose her life. Even now, she was all too aware of those fingers digging into her skull; if she tried anything he'd crush her head without so much as a second thought. Indeedhe could probably kill her on a whim. That he hadn't done so yet-that she still drew breath-was for reasons unknown. Just...what did he want with her? More importantly, how much did he know? Did he know about-

"Oi, Shadis-san." Naruto spoke up suddenly, causing Annie to flinch, jarring her train of thought from its tracks. "I'll be borrowing this one for a bit. Keep the recruits here until I get back." Before either student or even the instructor could hope to prottest, the shinobi took his hand from Annie's shoulder and did something with his fingers. She didn't get a very good look at what he was doing, but whatever it was caused the ground to lurch beneath her feet. Everything bega to blur, leaving her eyes darting frantically back and forth in her head, then...

_Blackness._

* * *

Annie woke to find herself bound and gagged.

Warm sunlight filtered down ont her face, a single shaft of brilliance stabbing into her left eye. With a start, she remembered what had happened. That blonde bastard! She lurched uprights with a start, gasping against the rag in her mouth, wincing as cold iron bit into her wrist. It was then that she realized her arms were shackled _behind_ her back. Damnit. She couldn't shift if she was unable to infliict some sort of wound upon herself to begin with; Naruto must've known this and planned accordingly. Speaking of which, where the devil was he-

_"Well, that was quick."_

A cold shiver shot down the blonde's spine. Just now, she could've sworn she felt killer intent.

"I'm surprised." Naruto called out yet again, his voice echoing somewhere out of sight. "You were only out for about fiteen minutes there. Titan shifters...really are scary." Annie muttered a curse through the gag. She stood with wooden legs, not taking enough care for herself or her body, sparing only a percursory glance for her surroundings. What she saw caused her heart to plummet into her stomach. Trees stretched around her for miles on end, blotting out the afternoon sun, presenting no easy means of escape.

Escape. _Ha! _Even had she known how to utilize the Three Dee Maneuver Gear-and she didn't-she wouldn't have known which way to go. And if she tried to flee as she was, she'd probably be picked off before she even made it out of the forest...

"Have you calmed down now?"

Annie swung around, gasping as Naruto emerged from the bark of a nearby tree. He simply stepped out of it as though he'd always been there, the wood rippling before his passing. What...just what the hell was he? In the time it took for her to wonder it aloud, he was already standing before her.

"Welcome to the Forest of Giant Trees." The blond replied by way of greeting, indicating their surroundings with a broad sweep of his arm. "I've got my Hiraishin seals plastered all over this forest and since they never fade...its sorta become my own personal killing ground." Killing ground? Oh no. Oh no no no! No! He'd brought her out here to be butchered, then! That was why she was bound! So she couldn't escape! Yet again, the overwhelming sensation of fear crashed down on Annie, rooting her where she stood.

The slightest of smiles plucked at his lips; could he sense her fear?

"Which reminds me...I wouldn't go down there if I were you." He pointed towards the forest floor and a small flame ignited upon his fingertip; its light revealing a mass of writhing shapes just below their feet. Despite herself, Annie blanched. Here in the light of Naruto's candle, she could see shapes. Grotesque, monstruous shapes, trying to climb up and eat them. Titans! There were...there had to be hundreds of them! Despite the knowledge that they were safe up here-for the time being-she shivered at the sight of them.

"For some reason, I'm catnip to these guys." Naruto explained. "They're always trying to devour me. Maybe it has something to do with my chakra."

Annie refused to dignify that with a response.

"Silent treatment, eh?" he laughed at her defiance. "Fine then. You just sit there. I'll do the talking."

"Ya remind me of m'self when I was younger." Naruto continued, confiding in her with a glance. "Back then I was all alone, too. Although I wasn't exactly as cold as you." He whistled at her glare. "Ooh, scary! There's no need to make such a face. I just wanna talk, that's all." He patted the bough beside him, indicating that he wanted her to sit. Reluctantly, Annie complied. But that didn't mean she had to like it! Stubbornly she sat as far as she possibly could from him, refusing to look her captor in the eye. If he expected to get information for her...he had another thing coming!

"Would you feel better if I let you transform?" her fellow blonde offered. "If I made you fight me? Would you think about using your powers for the good of mankind, then?" Annie's head snapped towards Naruto's like a puppet severed from its strings. What on earth was he saying?! User her powers for the good of mankind? When she had a mission to complete?

"Well?" he prodded her verbally. "Is that a yes or no?"

Her only reply was a grunt; did he really expect her to answer with this gag on?!

"If I remove that, will you try to escape?"

She shook her head slowly. Of course she'd try to escape! But not just yet...

"Here." He reached around her head and untied the rag cloth. "Don't make me chop off your arms while I'm at it."

_Clever bastard! _She daren't transform without her arms; he'd have her pinned in an instant. Biting back a vitriolic retort, the blonde silently resolved herself to wait for her best opportunity. Now that he'd ungagged her, she had a chance to pry him for information. That information might aid her in her mission. And what better way to probe him for information that to attack his weakest area; the one thing she, as a felllow shifter knew that he hated beyond anything else?

"You're a shifter as well." she said. "Like me."

"Of course." Naruto tilted his head in continuance. "I may hate shifting, but I find it helps my selfcontrol if I have a clear goal in mind. For example, my goal today would be to stopping you from throwing your life away fruitlessly; because that's exactly what you'll be doing if I let you go down there right now." Annie hated to admit it, but he had a point there. Even if she ran away from here at top speed she'd eventually tire, and once she did they'd be on her almost immediately...but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

"You're so kind." the venom in her voice could've peeled rust off steel.

"Is that what you think I am?" Annie blinked and he was gone; then something-or someone!-grabbed her by the face, knocking her body sideways into the bough. Stars spangled before her vision as that someone held her off the branch and dangled her down, leaving her hanging over the blackness.

"I am _not_ kind." Naruto hissed into her ear, his voice blacker than any pit, bleaker than even the scene below them. "I'm not even all that nice. I've seen things you can't possibly imagine; done things that would make your blood curdle in yer veins. My body count is higher than the walls themselves...what's one more body on that conscience, huh?! The reason I'm cutting you some slack here, the only reason, is because I know what it feels like to happen to be all alone, to do something you'd rather not. Don't make me regret that decision, girl. I could drop you right now and not lose a wink of sleep over it. In fact-

Abruptly, he released her head.

Annie barely had time to blink before she dropped towards the forst floor, towards the awaiting titans. Despite knowing she could transform, her mind was inexplicably frozen; filled with fear at the sight of those gaping maws filled with row upon row of slavering teeth.

"Oto!" Naruto reached down and calmly grabbed her by the nape of the neck just before she could fall into range of the arms. "Can't have you dying on me just yet." Exhaling in a long suffering sigh, he hauled her back onto the branch and tossed her over his shoulder him. Annie landed with a pained grunt, her ass bouncing off the branch, her chest hitching in a soft gasp as she realized she was still alive.

"You...insufferable bastard!" she sobbed. "What if you hadn't caught me in time?!"

Naruto laughed at her.

"Then I would've transformed and come to your rescue."

"But...you...I...

"You know...I think I've taken a liking to ya." he drawled aloud, his ever present grin widening marginally as she glanced in his direction. "That settles it! I've decided. Annie Leonhardt! You'll be my disciple." With a grin that looked more devilish than anything she'd seen in her life, Naruto reached down for her. His hand muffled her hair, surprising in his affections. This was her chance to escape; his guard was down, if she transformed now and attacked him, if she ran at full speed, she might just stand a chance of making it out of here alive. Wait. He was probably expecting that! She'd witnessed his speed firsthand; she'd be a fool to go agaiinst such power without preparing herself accordingly.

No, she would wait for her chance to strike at him. To strike at this insufferably cruel, unbelievably handsome bastard-_aargh! I have to stop thinking like that!_

If looks could kill...

"Hmm." Naruto seemed to consider her for a moment. "Again with that scary look. Just for that, I think I'll show you something..._special."_ He made a motion with his left hand and a clone materialized behind Annie in a plume of smoke. Within an instant it had her, seizing her arms and wrists her before she could think to escape.

"Hold still." It sighed, taking hold of her other shoulder. "This'll only take a minute." She was forced to look on, helpless, as Naruto summoned still more clones and sent them down into the mass of writhing titans miles below their feet. Each doppleganger clutched a massive sphere of swirling wind in their hand, the design almost vaugely reminiscent of a giant shuriken. Before Annie could wonder at its purpose or its intent, a masisive explosion greeted her ears. Body parts flew in every direction as the Rasenshuriken's detonated.

He killed them all...hundreds of them...in only an instant!

"There we go." Naruto stared down at the smoldering crater he'd left behind, pleased by his handiwork. "I do so love it when a plan comes together. Now I'll have a chance to show you "it" in relative peace." Even as he said this, the clone tightened its grip on her shoulders; just befor the original launched himself off the bough. The clone leapt after him, dragging Annie with it. Almost immediately thereafter they were faliling, the three of them plummeting down into the darkness towards the forest floor at a breakneck pace, leaving Annie's eyes to water as they streaked through the black. She knew what he was going to show her, or at least she had an idea of what it might be, and it terrified her.

"Here we are." The shinobi clapped his hands twice as they alighted upon the forest floor; igniting a small light over their heads. Another of his jutsu no doubt.

"Watch closely now." Naruto cautioned, raising a hand to his mouth. "You'll only see this for a second." With that, he bit down. Hard.

_"What?!"_

The land burst as a lightning bolt descended from the heavens, shearng through the trees to strike him, shearing through the forest, sending her vision topsy turvy. Steam erupted between the two of them, threatening to scald her from head to toe. When something strode out from that cloud of steaming smoke, she felt her lungs drop into the pit of her stomach and she was literally unable to catch her breath. Naruto peered down an grinned at her, exposing row upon row of deadly teeth in this massive new form. Annie began to quiver at the sight of it. This titan...it could barely even be called such!

"But that's...not possible...

* * *

_(Hours later)_

Mikasa glanced up sharply as a swirl of leaves announced Naruto and Annie's return, their unannounced arrival nearly causing her to fall from the wires that kept her suspended. It was a crucial part of their Maneuver Gear training, and she was determined to master it. Others lost their concentration at the blonde's unnanounced arrival; flopping facefirst into the unyielding earth at their feet. Mikasa alone managed to presever her bodily balance; just barely,

Annie looked visibly shaken; as though her mind had been through a blender and back. She was trembling, eyes slightly wide, her knees all but knocking together. Mikasa had no way of knowing that this blonde alone had bore witness to Naruto's titan form; she didn't even know her saviour had such a form.

Annie did. She'd thought herself ready for it, but the mere sight of that...that thing had left her absolutely terrified. Not that she'd ever admit it, but to know something that large could move so fast and strike with that much power...it brought a frightening level of realism to her mission. If she ever tried to accomplish her task, Naruto would doubltessly stand in her way. And he would kill her. She knew that now; were she ever to try and face him in her titan form, she'd have to be well prepared. Because if she wasn't, she would die, just as all those titans had died.

"Did I frighten you?" Naruto was saying as she they drew within earshot, causing Mikasa to cock her head aside.

"You mentioned you could shift into something else." his fellow blonde grumbled back.

When Naruto jerked backwards and laughed no one expected him to do so; it was a deep, throaty sound that garnered everyone's attention and left them simultaneous shivering. Despite that the blonde had never felt better. Now was as good a time as any to get _that_ elephantout of the room...and it would also serve to help keep Annie in line...for the time being at least.

_'Shall we?'_

**"We shall!"**

"Why, I'm so glad you asked, Annie!" A slow, sinister smile spread across the whiskered visage of her fellow blonde. "Allow me to show you!"

Suddenly and without warning, Naurto leapt long and high. His sudden lurch launched him into the air, leaving him hanging overhead. For what felt like an eternity he simply hovered there over their heads. Then, with a roare that could put the colossal titan to shame, he sank both incissors deep into his right hand. This time, he didn't bother to hold back. Kurama's chakra surged through him like a tidal wave, swirling around him in a an opaque sphere of sapphire and scarlet. His body was changing, morphing, even as gravity began to assert its hold.

By the time his paws hit the ground, his body no longer that of a mere man, but of a maginificent golden fox. It towered over them with a snarl, its feet gripping the outer edge of the courtyard, nine tails lashing at the air like a series of whips. Someone screamed, but a harsh hiss from Naruto_-from the monster he had become-_swiftly silenced it.

**"There you have it."** the fox growled down at them. **"Is that answer enough for you, cadet?"**

Numbed, Annie nodded. She hadn't been expecting this!

It had all happened so swiftly; Naruto had transformed into the kitsune in the blink of an eye. Mikasa gawped up at it-realized just how much larger the beast was compared to the fierce creature she'd seen three years ago to this day. She felt a snake of dread coil into her stomach; peering up at it was almost too much to bear. The damned thing was larger than a mountain! Had he been holding back...all those years ago? Surely, he must've; because their was no explanation for the immense discrepancy in his size from then to now.

**"There** you go." Naruto's deep rumble vanished in midsentence; his great fox form dissolving into the afternoon sky in a pilla of light. "I think that's enough of a demonstrations for one day. Now, dismissed! Return to your activities!"

"...fine!"

Naruto watched her go and warred with himself, fighting a smile. He was taking a gamble with Annie. Not just with his life, but that of humanity. He knew this. Common sense demanded that he eradicate her here and now,before she became a threat, and yet...he just couldn't bring himself to do that. He'd been bluffing back there when he'd said he would drop her. To kill an innocent-a sixteen year old girl-even if it meant protecting humanity...he simply didn't have it in him. He wasn't a cold-blooded killer. Not anymore.

**"You're overthinking things."** Kurama interjected. **"Let's just wait three years and see what happens."**

_'You think I can get her to join our side? She'd make one helluva ally.'_

**"Kit, if its you we're talking about here, you could probably get her to scale the wall with her bare hands." **

_'Thanks for the vote of confidence.'_

**"No problem." **the kitsune retorted. **"After all, in three years, these girls will be fair game for us-OW! What did you hit me for?!"**

_'For being a fool!_

**"Says the fool himself!"**

Naruto's lips quirked in a slight smile at that. Kurama had a point there. He wasn't God. Or the Devil. Or even a monster. It wasn't for him to decide these things. Not for him to determine the fate of these cadets, what they said, what they did, what paths they'd might take once leaving the military...it was all theirs to decide. He could only hope to prepare them as best he could, cand come what may.

'_Yes, that's right,' _he thought to himself. _After all..._

_...I'm only human._

* * *

**A/N: BEHOLD! Naruto's here! How exactly, hmm? Well...now you finally know! The pairing is obviously up in the air at th emoment. Maybe NarutoxMikasa in the future, because for the life of me, she's the only heroine in Shingeki no Kyojin besides Sasha that I actually LIKE. Or perhaps Annie? I like the pairing YmirxHistoria as is...so I'm afraid I'll be leaving the two of them alone to their own devices in that regard. Naruto and Annie already have some friction going! He knows she's a titan! How will this change the events of the future! And as to why Naruto didn't scent out Reiner or Bertholdt, well, let us just say his nose is more sensitive when it comes to women. But still...**

**Who will live, and who will die?!**

**Hmm, decisions, decisions! Regardless, this world is going to be quite a touch different with Naruto around...just think of all the good he could do with his abilities, garned from the Fourth Shinobi War, not to mention the unfortunate agelessness he's acquired from it! And with that little tidbit, I bid you adieu, dear readers! ****We get to see their training and one more three year timeskip, next chapter, and the events of Trost take place with a startling alteration! Look forward to it, ya know!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly? And of course, Enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview)**

_This was it, then; she was going to die. She could smell the warm, fetid breath of the titan, feel it on her face, swarming around her as she fell. Her hand scrabbled for purchase against the slick walls of its throat but to no avai; she was falling, plummeting down its gullet to her doom. Helpless to do anything but slide down its throat, it was then that Mina Carolina knew her end was nigh. No one could save her know. There was just no possible way..._

_Mina had just begun to close her eyes, to prepare herself for the end, when she heard it; a familiar roar piquing in her ears. Gradually it dissolved from meaningless to sound to a name; someone desperately screaming out at her and swearing a blue streak, spitting curse after curse after curse. And over those curses, she heard a single word being repeated over and over and over..._

_"Motherfuckingcheekydickwaffles-_

_Her would-be-killer must've heard it too; because the titan blinked once-its massive head turning a fraction of an inch, prolonging her life for just a sliver of a second. That, was all it took. A gold and white blur streaked across Mina's vision, interposing itself firmly between her and the titan's gaping maw, lunging into that black abyss to pull her back from the brink of oblivion.A hand locked around her wrist squeezing with enough force to fracture the bone. Mina found herself staring up at a familiar whiskered face and blazing blue eyes, the words drying up in her throat as she recognized that shock of blonde hair and the unmistakieable scent of warm bread. This was...?!_

_**"Ora!"**_

_His hand shot forth like a pulley even as titan's teeth snapped shut around them. Blood spurted into the air. But it wasn't Mina's blood. It was his. Her saviour stood firm and strong, one hand propping open the kyojin's mouth even as a booted foot arrested its lower jaw from moving any further. Try as it might the giant couldn't get its mouth to shut; its tongue wriggled wrestlessly as the man held its mouth open. A strong arm folded itself around Mina's waist and drew her up out of the dark, hauling her to safety. She could only gasp as they flung her out of the beast's mouth and into open air; her back greeted the outer wall with a dull thud._

_"See," he began slowly, "This is why I hate titans. They're ugly. Stupid. Cruel. Brutish. But putting that aside..._

_His remaining palm raised itself up in silent offering, fingers clenched into a claw. Rasengan in hand._

_The titan began to react to this sudden and more immediate threat, reaching a giant paw up at its mouth. Too little, too late. Naruto struck upward ith all his might, obliterating the titan's head and neck in a single strike._

_"YOU ASSHOLES TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS DISCIPLES!"_

**R&R! =D**


	3. Attack and Counter

**A/N: Argh! I blame Rikudo-75 for this! Here I was, content to update all my old stories, then HE has to go and suggest a new idea! I was happy! I was content! And then I was introduced to what I know regard as possibly one of THE best animes of all time. Shingeki no Kyojin. Otherwise known as Attack on Titan. A powerful script, beautiful music and damn good acting. I've already become acquainted with all of the anime, and am up to the most recent chapter of the manga. Naturally, an idea occurred to me. AND I KNOW NOW THAT IT ISN'T THE FIRST CROSSOVER! STOP TELLING ME THAT! I'D MEANT TO SAY IT WAS _MY _First crossover into this realm!**

**In that regard, I'm fairly certain no one has dared to try this before. And with that, I proudly present to you the continuation of...**

**...my first ever Naruto & Attack on Titan crossover! Its a long chapter! Even longer than the last one! A lot happens in this chapter! Expect some pleasant surprises!**

_"We're in for one wild night..._

_~?_

**Attack and Counter**

"Neh, Naruto-kun?"

...hai, Hanj-san?"

"Would you transform for me?"

"For the last time! No!" he snapped at the brunette that was by all rights, technically his superior. "I've had enough poke and prodding for one day, thank-you-very-much! Now lemme be!"

"Just once!" she continued, all but begging. "Its not fair that Levi and Erwin got to see it before me!"

_"Yadda!"_

**"Can we please go on ahead now?"** Kurama begged, his deep voice lanced with a rare touch of fear. **"I'm not enjoying this! Seriously!"**

_'Don't you dare leave me alone with her!'_

**"Sorry boy, you're on your own!"**

Uzumaki Naruto groaned and tried to bury his head further into the folds of his scouting cloak, tried to igonore that familiar voice ringing in his ears. There was only so much fabric however-and with his height and build he couldn't manage anywhere near as well as he would've liked. Instead he merely urged his horse on ahead, spurring the animal away from the group. That was the problem with the Scouting Legion, he reflected; the problem of being a part of something again.

This wasn't like teaching and training his disciples_-though he'd rather enjoyed spending those three years on Mikasa and the others_-where he could dictate the pace. Here, surrounded by these men and women of equal skill and titan killing prowess, the jinchuuriki had to curtail his frustrations-many though they were-and work with them as a team. That, was how humanity had survived for the last century and it was how they intened to continue surviving now.

By working together, functioning as one, these seemingly ordinary folks had slain more than a dozen titans. It was one of the reasons Naruto had first thought to join them in the first place; his skills were better served outside the walls where he didn't risk hurting or killing his comrades by using his full strength.

Besides, it was more far more exciting out here! Or so he'd thought.

That was before they forced him to learn how to use this blasted maneuver gear. Before they forced him to ride a horse instead of letting him run on his own two feet as a true shinobi should! Erwin had assured him the indignation would fade in time, and to the rest of the men, it would make it seem that he was willing to make compromises. Unfortunately, Naruto had never much been one for those. His pride **burned** for every instant that he was forced to ride this horse, a stubborn mare that simply refused to move at the speed its master wished.

It irked him to no end that he couldn't just run on ahead of them on foot and slaughter the enemy. That he was forced to ride an animal-a beast of burden no less-regulated to move at their pace when every fiber of his being screamed for action and activity irked him, to say the least. As did the fact that he could no longer wander outside the walls at his own discretion. But time and time again he had to remind himself that he needed to conserve his stamina-mighty and everlasting though it might be-and at least keep up the appearances that he was human. His transformation three years ago had given the denizens of Wall Rose quite the shock! He had heard that there'd even been some deaths; quite a few heart attacks had been reported that day.

"C'mon, don't be like that...

_'Not again!'_

Naruto nearly slammed his head into the back of his horse as Hanji rose up beside him, her steed easily matching his stride for stride. Hanji Zoe. A veteran of the Survey Coprs and admittedly quite the looker-when you got past her fascination for all things titan and othwerise. No one knew had laid eyes upon his titan transformation save Erwin and Levi but unfortunately for them Hanji had been quite dogged in her persisstence. When confronted with the knowledge that humanity's sole titan shifter-ha! shows how much they knew!-was riding right beside her, the woman simply hadn't been able to help herself. Why, Kami? Why oh why, was it his fate to be surrounded by weirdos?!

"I'm beginng you here!" she pleaded. "Pretty please!"

"Hanji, I will EAT you!"

"Oooh, scary!" a sly grin crept across her visage. "Is that a promise?"

"I'm not kidding, baka yarou!"

"Its no use trying to dissuade her." Levi chided beside him. "She's has every right to be excited about this. Just as I do."

"You're excited?!" Naruto's deadpan was barely concealed. Well, he certainly didn't look it! In fact, if one were to glance at Levi, they wouldn't have thought much of him at all. Short, with straight black hair, sharp eyes and an almost perpetually disinterested expression caused him to look as though he wasn't interested in anything or downright apathetic, despite the contrary. He almost reminded Naruto of a mini-Sasuke, though he'd never have said that aloud. Still, just the thought of it made him smile...

The shorter man met Naruto's smile with a deadpan of his own.

"Oi oi...what're you smirking for?"

"Nothing! No reason!"

There was a prolonged silence as the three of them rode alongside one another, the countryside blurring by.

"So...

"HA-N-JI!"

"Eeep!"

Laughter arose from the rest of the riders and for a moment the blonde couldn't help but wonder; was all this an act on her part? Was Hanji deliberately messing with him just so he'd show some emotion? To get them to lower their defenses and welcome him as one of their own?

"Hanji's enthusiasm is commendable." Erwin reminded, his voice carrying on from the head of their formations. "Levi and myself aside, we've yet to see what your capable of firsthand. This is, after all, your first ofificial outing with the legion." Whereas Levi's appearance constrased his demeanor, their commander was the exact opposite. Stoic and stern with short cropped blonde air and grey eyes, he radiated a no-nonsense aura, one of command and cold logic. "Your skills and battle prowess might be the tipping point we need in regaining Wall Maria. If Levi vouches for your skills, then I trust you implicitly."

**"Damn**_/_Damn." Naruto and Kurama shared the same thought; the shinobi's grin was positively beatific. He'd known the commander was blunt...but damn! Way to flatter him!

"Well when you put it that way...don't be too surprised! If I wipe out all the titans by myself!" he grinned. For all his earlier woes, it felt good to be a part of something again. Then Hanji started pestering him about the transformation again and his glee faded. He was so busy smacking her over the head he didn't even notice it when Levi rode ahead of him to join Erwin. Indeed, he never gave the matter a second thought.

"Are you sure its alright to pump him up like that?"

"It helps if he's motivated." Erwin replied, never once glancing back at the whiskered warrior. "Today's exercise will cement everyone's faith in him; if all goes well, we should be able to successfully retake Wall Maria in a month from now. What's important now at this moment, is camraderie. The others won't be willing to throw their lives away for someone they don't trust. Besides, its better to have him out here in the field than back in the Walls surrounded by those cultists."

Levi bit back a grimace at that remark; because as always, Erwin had spoken nothing but the truth. The Wall Cult hated Naruto with a passion. To them he was an affront to their three holy Walls; a devilish demon who would bring only disaster and despair. They didn't care if he claimed to be on their side or not; they just wanted him dead. His unexpected kitsune transformation hadn't made him any friends three years ago, and were his titan form to ever come to light in the public eye, he'd probably be even worse off than before. And then there was the matter of the military police...sheesh. The more he though about it, the more Levi realized just how many enemies Naruto had made for himself.

What was to stop him from becoming fed up with everything and leaving it all behind? Those so-called he kept on about? His shinobi? The ones he'd spent the last three years training? No-Erwin was right. They couldn't afford to lose him. _Humanity_ couldn't afford to lose him.

"You're a manipulative bastard, you know that?" He shook his head at last, risking a glance back at Naruto. "Although I can't say I disagree with you-

_"Titans!"_

When the cry went up from Petra a split second before the forest erupted to the south, spilling out a swarm of the beasts, pounding in their direction. For a moment, just a moment, the entire Survey Corps froze. There were so many! Too many! Dozens! Maybe even more! Erwin knew at once what the men and women of his legion were thinking; where the devil had they been hiding all this time?! But now was not the time to hesitate in the face of this newfound adversity.

Now was the time for action!

"Make for the trees!" Erwin commanded, knowing at once that even with their 3-D maneuver gear the group stood little to no chance on flat terrain. Naruto didn't listen. Even as he thought to issue the same command to the blond he was already standing atop his horse, a savage grin ripping across his whiskiered face. He made no move to make use of his Maneuver Gear even, not even when more than half the horde broke off from their pursuit of Levi's group and raced towards him.

Something was swirling there in the palm of his hand, something that looked remarkably like a large throwing star of sorts. With that same smile still fixed firmly in place, the blonde cocked his arm back as though he'd been preparing to throw it all along. Erwin, Levi, and the rest of the Recon Corps had just enough time to realize what the blonde intended before he flung it forward. It split the air in twine as it rocketed forward, taking the heads of several titans before imploding and incapacitating dozens more.

Naruto leapt after it on foot, surging forward with a speed Erwin was hard-pressed to believe. So this was why he'd wanted to run. He was far faster than their horses! But why was he charging directly at the titants? He must've had some plan, else he wouldn't have-

**!**

"All units, halt!" Erwin ordered, realizing exactly what the blonde intended; what he was about to unleash. Even from here, he could see Naruto thrusting a thumb within his mouth. Within seconds, he'd doubtlessly bite on that digit and when he did-

"HERE IT COMES!" Hanji's squeal overrode his thoughts; an erranct glance confirmed the woman was wide-eyed and grinning, practically drooling at the thought of what was to come. "The transformation!"

Seconds later, the clearing erupted in a thunderbolt. Bolts of golden and crimson light lanced through the clearing in a blinding brilliance that left everyone reeling, flinging their arms before their faces to ward against it this sudden explosion of othwerwordly power. All ther remained of Naruto was a smoking crater, obscurred by a burning haze of steam.

"There he goes again." Levi murmurred, spurring his steed to a halt beside Erwin's. "Did he have to transform _already?"_

"Would you rather he turn into that giant fox and risk crushing us all underfoot?" Erwin arched an eyebrow.

"Tch." his second-in-command scoffed, but said no more. It was true that his kitsune form was far more efficient, but if they went anywhere near the conflict then they risked being trod to pieces.

For a moment, nothing happened. Nothing stirred in that pit of sizzling steam. Nothing moved. Hanji leaned forward eagerly against her saddle, her gaze greedily devouring the distance between her and the crater and the monstrosity that was bound to emerge from within. She could barely contain her anticipation! the moment Naruto would emerged. Would it be a seven meter titan? Maybe a fifteen meter? Would it resemble Naruto at all? Or would it deform even his most masculine features? Ohhhh, she couldn't wait! When was he going to-

**"ROOOOOOOAAAAARGH!"**

As if to defy her every expectations a massive Titan towering _twenty_ meters tall-easily the size of a large building-came bounding out of the smoke, roaring its head off. It's legs lopped forward in long, earth-consuming strides, carrying it towards its downed fellows at an almost ruthless pace. Hanji's jaw nearly fell clear off her face.

"S...Su...

"Here she goes again." Gunther groaned, bracing himself for the outburst that was slowly building inside their _buntaichou._

"SUGOI!" Her scream threatened to overpower their ears, nearly deafening the entire squad on the spot. "Look at him! He's huge! Massive! BIG!"

_Indeed._

Although he'd seen this behemoth once before Erwin's eyes still bucked at the sight of it. It's body was entirely unlike any titan he'd ever seen; and he had seen many in his time. Vaguely humanoid it t'was; in that it stood up on two legs. That was where the resemblance ended. Instead of the standard type this monstrosity bore not two, not four, but, six arms three to each side. Shaggy blonde hair obscured blazing red orbs and a whiskered face, dropping past his ears and shoulders... framing a mouth full of knife-like teeth that would make even the most hardened soldier shiver.

"Its...gigantic!" Petra whispered, awed by the sheer size of the creature bounding away from them, its armoured arms swinging a mile a minute.

Naruto's titan form put on a sudden burst of speed; cannoning foward into its fellow titans with a roar, fists swinging. Caught unawares, they never stood a chance. Six arms lashed onto arm and limb and all manner of bodily parts, tearing them free in great gouts of gore. All those hands did was destroy, grabbing and tearing and pulling and wrenching with terrible speed and precision; it was as if they had become blades-six separate swords that sliced and slashed and severed whatever they touched.

Naruto felt them crunch beneath those mighty fists like beetles popping under a boot. Their bodies broke like shells and the softness within was ground to gory smears on the ground below. And, throughout it all, not a single drop of blood spattered upon him. Any moisture that dared near this gleaming demon of death simply evaporated on the spot. He was death incarnate; come to wreak havoc and destruction; come to destroy the fools that dared stand against him; come to deliver his own brutal brand of justice. Even the largest of titans didn't stand a chance against him; he simply overpowered them.

The steam poured from his every orifice; it sang power and hatred and strength. _This is death, this is retribution, and I love it._

**"Don't lose yourself."** Kurama cautioned.

_'Relax.'_ Naruto replied as he effortlessly crushed a titan's skull with one hand and bit the head of another, _'I've had all of three years to master this form. It's like a second skin to me now. Although I still prefer our biju form...'_

Still, there was a certain exhileration to be found, fighting in this body. Three years ago, he'd loathed it. He couldn't use any of his ninjutsu or senjutsu in this form and was limited to use his armored arms and strength to eradicating the enemy. His anger had come from his inexperience in this form. But with experience had come strength, and with strength, confidence. Now, when he fought in this great form, he simply felt...free. He wondered if Annie felt the same. He'd never seen her in her titan form before, so he had no way of knowing what she looked like when she _did _change-

**"On your right!"**

Naruto dropped down to his haunches just before a sixteen-meter type sailed over his head, its spindly arms still outstretched in a failed attempt to grab him. An errant thought caused the extra arms mounted atop his shoulders to twist around backwards, rising to greet this new threat. They grabbed hold of either end of the titan and _pulled _tearing it asunder like so much tissue paper. The severed halves dropped to the earth amidst the swarming titans-upper half twitching, still struggling to rise as the blonde's foot descended upon their neck-

One stomp later and the titan's corpse joined the others in a swiftly growing pile at his feet. He lost himself in battle after that, his body moving purely on instinct, crushing anything that came near, his mind no longers proccessing the time or techniques it took to end the titans in artful fashion. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. It was the closest thing he felt to a physical high; every fiber of his being rejioiced in the ugly slaughter taking place around him, glorying in the carnage that he'd created.

Alas, all good things have to end.

It took him less than three minutes to kill twenty-five titans. Funny. It seemed like so much longer. As he crushed the nape of his final opponent he glanced around and realized the clearing was finally devoid of those disgusting aberrants that had come from out of nowhere. Such a shame. Nothing save a swarm of titan numbering in the hundreds had any chance of stopping him in this form. He had just enough time to catch back his breath, then he loped towards them in slow strides, eerily aware that just about everyone save Erwin and Levi had their hand on a sword. Well, that was to be expected.

"Calm down," Levi cautioned everyone. "He's not going to attack."

"But sir-

"Just calm down." Their squad leader repeated.

Naruto's titan form gazed at them for what felt like a small eternity. Then he sat down, sending the earth shuddering beneath him. The motion was so sudden and unexpected that all but most experienced members of the Scouting Legion drew backwards. Even Hanji flinched aside at the sudden motion, her eyes slightly wide as the Titan simply sat there ,contemplating them. Its jaws and mouth appeared to be moving-creaking open and shut as it struggled to form words the words...and spoke.

**"Yo."** Naruto's voice, an octave lower than normal, issued forth from the titan's mouth. **"Pretty sure that makes my kill-count twenty five now."**

Silence reigned supreme, across the plains. Of the entire Scouting Leigon, none save Erwin and Levi could believe their eyes. This was a trick, right? Surely their eyes had to be playing tricks on them! They had to be! It didn't make sense otherwise! There was just no way that this Titan, this demon of death and destruction, once so fiercely and furious-could possibly be so calm! And yet he was. Naruto sat there like the Buddha himself, smiling back at them, his crimson eyes placid and cool, with not so much as a hint of rage.

"He can really control it." Petra murmurred, awed by the display.

"Oi oi," Auruo said in disbelief, "You gotta be shitting me...

Erd simply shook his head.

_'This is the power he posseses..._

Erwin felt a supreme sense of satisfaction as he folded both arms before his chest; Naruto had single-handedly done in his titan form what would've taken even Squad Levi at least a few minutes to do. Decimated more than two dozen titans on his own, without any assistance. And now he was speaking to them through his titan form, displaying almost flawless control. This, was it. Right here. This was the key to taking back their lives and land, sitting there on the grass before them. With the powers this man possessed, and those that he'd been training, they might just stand a chance.

Those members of the recon corps who remained gathered were likewise experiencing different states of disbelief.

Hanji shared none of that disbelief.

_"Naruto!"_

Everyone jumped!

"Can I see touch one of those arms?!" she begged! "Its okay, right? Right? Just let me touch it!"

**"Ehhhhh?"** Naruto looked to Erwin for confirmation; the latter merely shrugged. **"Ah, what the hell? Go ahead."**

"Yatta~!" No sooner had the words left her lips than the squad captain bounded forward, wrapping both hands around a single finger. "They're big!" she observed, noting the callouses upon that lone digit. "Reeaally big! Unbelievably big! Neh, how does it feel to be inside that titan's body?! Does it feel hot? Are you burning up right now? I really want to know!"

**_"This bitch is crazy!"_ **Kurama hissed inside Naruto's mind. _**"Remind me never to come out when she's around!"**_

_'Is the mighty Kurama afraid of a single human?'_

**_"Yes! Very much so!"_**

Naruto laughed at that and his titan form laughed with him.

**"Nah,"** he chortled softly, flexing his fingers. **"It doesn't burn. Feels kinda cold, actually."**

"Can you pick me up?!"

Naruto's facepalm sent the earth shaking!

**"Are you fucking crazy?!"**

"You'd better do it," Levi sighed. "She'll never stop pestering you othwerwise."

**"The things I do for women...**

Slowly, gingerly, Naruto opened one of his many hands and waited for the squad leader to crawl into it. Then, when he was certain that she was secure, he slowly began to raise his palm. Even to his large ears, Hanji's squeal was practically deafening.

"Aha!" her goggled gaze darted this way and that, hazel eyes eagerly observing every inch of his whiskered visage. "You're even more impressive up close! I could just kiss you!"

"Squad leader, that's dangerous!" One of their men cried! "He might eat you!"

**"Don't tempt me."** Naruto growled softly, but his words lacked rancour.

"Oh, I would never!" Hanji practically purred, reaching up to rub at his giant cheek. "You might act gruff all the time, but you're really a big softied!" Geh! She didn't know it, but she'd hit the nail on the head there! He really wasn't trying to distance himself from others...Naruto really didn't! He simply didn't want to risk harming anyone with these incredible powers of his. There was a reason for all these weights and limiters he made himself wear now; without them, he ran the risk of truly hurting someone with something so casual as a slap on the back.

**"You've seriously got a thing for titans, dontcha?"** He drawled back.

"Yup!" Hanji's smile practically outshone the sun. Deep within the Titan, Naruto actually flushed.

**"Alright, playtime's over. Somebody wanna get me outta here before miss mad scientist tries to dissect me or something?" **He grunted in baritone-one of his six arms rising to indicate the plated fold in his neck, the remaining five twitching slightly from the odd motion.** "I'd try it on my own but its a bitch and takes five minutes to do by myself."**

"I-I'll help!" Petra volunteered before Hanji could, snaring his shoulder with a wire and whisking herself up to meet him-she felt she owed him that much for doubting the boy's skill.

"Be careful, Petra!" Auruo warned as she neared the blonde's hulking form. "We don't know if he's serious or not!"

**"Puh-lease!"** came Naruto's booming reply. **"As if I'd hurt a lady!"**

Petra sincerely hoped that was true; that this wasn't all just some act to get them to lower their guard so he could slaughter them. It would be child's play for him to reach up and crush her right now; out here, in open air, with nothing to hook her maneuver gear into, she was easy prey. Gingerly she clamored onto the rock hard muscle of his shoulder, steadying herself with both arms. His titan form really was absolutely massive this close; she felt like speck of dust compared to him.

**"I'm in the neck."** he grunted as she ascended. **"Careful not to break your blades, there's some armor up here."**

Some armor was an understatement. The back of his neck was protected by thick plating; nothing short of a titan's tooth could hope to shatter it directly. No wonder Naruto couldn't emerge on his own! But if one were to place their blade into the grooves betweeen it, between the flesh and bone...

Unthinking, Petra sank her blade into the flesh of his neck and began to pry at it...

...only to be stopped seconds later by a furious hiss.

**"Fuuuck!"** A pained growl came from beneath the wall of thick flesh. **"That was my arm!"**

"S-Sorry!"

**"Just be glad I can regenerate!"**

"I've...almost...got it," Petra replied, splitting the groove with her blade, forcing it upwards with all of her strength. "And-

_-I'm out!"_ Naruto burst out of the back of the neck in a burst of gore, his body still steaming from the motion. "Finally! I was starting to suffocate, in there!" Unfortunately, he'd made one miscalculation. So had Petra. She hadn't expected him to emerge that swiftly once she'd cut him free, and he hadn't expected her to still be standing there. The result? Collision. They fell from the titans shoulder in a tangle of arms and legs, much to the amusement and disbelief of the Survey Corps, crashing to the ground in pained heap.

"Well, this isn't awkward _at all."_ Naruto observed as she lay atop him. "We barely know each other, Petra...

Petra jerked back as if she'd been burned; nay, her face was flushing six different shades of scarlet.

"W-W-W-What are you saying Naruto-dono?!"

"Ah, you're the impressionable sort, it seems."

_"Kyah!"_

Everyone laughed at her reaction; not to slap the blonde silly, but to leap off him and bolt in the opposite direction. Even from

"Oi! That was way too fast!" Hanji complained, squiriming about as the titan's body began to dissolve, its owner picking himself up off the floor and walking away. "I wanted to do some more tests!"

"Use the bones or something!" Naruto snapped back. "I don't care what you-

That was when he felt it; a light tingle, as though a thought somewhere in the back of his mind were pulling at him, tugging for his attention. Naruto slowed, taking his thumb out of his mouth. He turned, facing back in the direction from whence they'd first come, features pinched in concentration as he tried to sense what it was that had called to him. It was a hiraishin kunai. He'd managed to craft nearly two dozen of them during his short-lived time here, seven of which he'd given away, one for each of his disciples. Those seven were his finest made; he could use them to traverse miles in an instant. All he had to do was open the link in his mind in an eyeblink and he'd be transported to that kunai's rough location. But why was he being called now?

He'd given them explicit instructions not to call upon him unless they were in dire straits or...

...if the walls were ever breached.

_"Oh sunuvabitch!"_

Naruto must've cursed aloud because in the next instant everyone was looking at him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Erwin ready the anxiety on his face like a book.

"The walls!" he had just enough time to warn...

...and in a crackle of golden light he was gone.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, in Wall Rose)_

Death had finally come for Mina Carolina.

This was it, then; she was going to die. She could smell the warm, fetid breath of the titan, feel it on her face, swarming around her as she fell. Her hand scrabbled for purchase against the slick walls of its throat but to no avail; she was falling, plummeting down its gullet to her doom. Helpless to do anything but slide down its throat, it was then that Mina Carolina knew her end was nigh. How was this happening? A foolish question. A stupid inquiry; the answer to which she already knew.

She had been there with Eren and the others atop the wall; she had seen the Colossal Titan, witnessed its destruction firsthand. Been forced to watch helpless, as it laid waste to the cannons-kicked in the wall and let the titans in. She hadn't been able to to do anything. All of those techniques Naruto had taught her, useless. She'd been far too afraid, too frightened to do anything. It had been three years since she'd trained, nearly five in total since the great catastrophe of Wall Maria. And now it was happening all over again.

After that abnormal had eaten Thomas...everyone had just panicked. The Titan had snapped her wire, sending her body hurtling into the side of a building. Dazed, she had tried to draw the kunai Naruto had given her, but she'd lost it somewhere during the chaos, her fingers only just brushing its hilt.

At this moment Mina wished for more than anything to see her sensei again. But Naruto wasn't here. His duties with the Scouting Legion had practically removed him from her life in the last month; more and more he was becoming feared by the populace for his strange techniques, and even stranger transformations. If he didn't have the support of someone in the Monarchy, he'd probably be dead already by now. Or worse; thrust back outside, left to fend for himself.

_That was why I wanted to join the Legion..._

Not that it mattered anymore. They were all going to die; and so was she. Naruto's training had been for naught. No one could save her now. There was just no possible way...

_Mina!_

Her eyes drifted open.

_Mina Carolina!_

Abruptly, they widened.

_'Why am I thinking about that now...?_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

They stood there before the torches, faced by the man responsible for their own private hell for the last three years. It was to be the night of their graduation, not just as soldiers, but as shinobi. Mina had never been so happy in all of her life. And yet at the same time, she was said. This would be their last evening with Naruto; tomorrow he would officially resume his duties as a member of the Scouting Legion. There would be no more training-

Clearing his throat, the whiskered blonde began to speak.

"Mina Carolina! Mikasa Ackerman! Sasha Braus! Jean Kirchstein! Christa Reiss! Annie Leonhardt! Armin Arlet!"

"I am proud of each of you!" Naruto's eyes glimmered with pride as he read off the list of names into the moonlight. Seven names. Armin Arlet was one of them. Mina had felt bad for him; he had a brilliant mind, but at the same time lacked a strong body to properly use it. Her father had always reproached her for this weakness; she was simply too kind of a person. As a child, she couldn't stand seeing people suffer. Her empathy had only grown with age, yet another

That same empathy had stirred when she saw Armin, how despondent he'd looked as Naruto passed him by.

The very next day she'd all but begged her new sensei to activate the boy's chakra coils as he'd done her own. And Naruto had. To great success! Like Mina, Armin had nearly lost his life countless times over the course of the last three years; there had been times when she was almost certain he'd drop out. But the boy had perserved and as he stood here beside her now tall and proud, Mina Carolina knew at once that she had made a friend for life.

"You have far exceeded my expectations!" Naruto continued, jerking her back to the present with a loud hiss. "Not just as soldiers, but as indviduals! And as such, I will present to each of you a gift for exceeding." Mina blinked, baffled as their instructor revealed a line of tri-pronged kunai from his coat and began proferring it to each of them in turn. "It can only be used once, so, take care when holding it." A slight smile broke through his fierce facade, rendering his next words soft and kind.

"I know it sounds corny, but think of me when you need me most, and so long as you've touched that kunai, I'll be there. Consider it a one-time freebie. Because, from this day on, I am no longer your teacher! We are equals! Brothers and sisters in arms! From this day forth...

Just like that, he raised his voice again, his shout carrying over the seven cadets.

...the seven of you are shinobi!"

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

_'That's right.'_ Mina thought to herself as she slid still further down the titan's throat. _'I'm not just a soldier. I'm not just a shinobi, either. I'm Naruto's disciple! And...And..._

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!"

Her hands and feet stabbed into the lining of the titan's throat, no longer seeking a handhold. Mina simply thrust out her arms and legs and released all of her chakra in one monumental burst. Raw power bled from her broken fingertips and booted, grinding her rapid fall to a sudden halt, buying her precious time. Her mind raced for an answer-a million different thoughts racing through her head. Naruto _had _taught her a handful of his jutsu, her affinity being that of water, but she needed both hands for those, and was hardly adept in either of them.

This far back the beast couldn't grab her, but it was taking all of her chakra just to remain rooted in place. And already she could feel her strength sapping, slipping...

"No!" she hissed as she began to slide, slipping one inch, then another down its throat.

Mina had just begun to scream, to damn herself for her powerlessness, when she heard it; a familiar roar piquing in her ears. Gradually it dissolved from a meaningless animal bleat to sound; someone screaming out at her, swearing a blue streak, spitting curse after curse after endless curse. And over those curses, she heard a single familiar phrase being repeated over and over and over...

_"Noyoufuckingdont-_

Her would-be-killer must've heard it too; because the titan blinked once-its massive head turning a fraction of an inch, prolonging her life for just a sliver of a second. That, was all it took. A gold and white blur streaked across Mina's vision, interposing itself firmly between her and the titan's gaping maw, lunging into that black abyss to pull her back from the brink of oblivion.A hand locked around her wrist squeezing with enough force to fracture the bone. Mina found herself staring up at a familiar whiskered face and blazing blue eyes, the words drying up in her throat as she recognized that shock of blonde hair and the unmistakieable scent of warm bread. This was...?!

**"Ora!"**

His hand shot forth like a pulley even as titan's teeth snapped shut around them. Blood spurted into the air. But it wasn't Mina's blood. It was his. Her saviour stood firm and strong, one hand propping open the kyojin's mouth even as a booted foot arrested its lower jaw from moving any further. Try as it might the giant couldn't get its mouth to shut; its tongue wriggled wrestlessly as the man held its mouth open. A strong arm folded itself around Mina's waist and drew her up out of the dark, hauling her to safety. She could only gasp as they flung her out of the beast's mouth and into open air; her back greeted the outer wall with a dull thud.

"See," he began slowly, "This is why I hate you titans. You're ugly. Stupid. Cruel. Brutish. I could tolerate that. But this time...this time...

"YOU ASSHOLES TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS DISCIPLES!"

His remaining palm raised itself up in silent offering, fingers clenched into a claw, clutched around spiraling sphere. Mina recognized it at once; because, Naruto had taught her the very same technique. Rasengan. The titan began to react to him-to this sudden and more immediate threat, reaching a giant paw up at its mouth. Too little too late, Mina realized. Naruto struck foward with all his might obliterating the Titan's hand with a single swing of the arm before bringing his arm back up towards its head. That was when its mouth snapped shut on him. Mina's last sight was that of her sensei's startled expression before the beast swallowed with a great gulp, sending the blonde plummeting down its gullet.

_No._

Mina sat there on her knees, unable to believe her eyes. Naruto...was gone. He'd leapt straight into the monster's maw to save her, and now he was gone. Damned to death.

_No!_

And she had been the one responsible for it.

_NO!_

Something snapped, deep inside of her. In that instant, Mina Carolina forgot all about what she'd been taught by Naruto; all those jutsu tactics and training were thrown to the wayside. There was only a burning red haze and a desire for vengeance. Vengeance! She'd idolized Naruto, seen him as a true soldier...and now he was gone._ I never told him how I felt_. She had never told him that her feelings ran deeper than those of a master-student bond; she'd secretly fallen in love with him somtime during the last three years. She'd kept quiet about it, had planned on telling him tomorrow when he returned from his expedition beyond the walls...

But that would never happen now. He was gone. And...

It was all her fault!

A raw scream ripped from her lips, a mournful cry of love lost, garnering the titan's attention. It reached for her with its remaining hand and her sword lashed out like lightning; its narrow edge carving a canyon in the beast's palm, severing its index fingers and thumb. She darted past it, hurtling between its legs and out the other side. It bent down to look at her between those legs, and that was when Mina saw it. An opening! Her body was in the air almost before she realized it-her Maneuver Gear carying her unfalteringly toward its neck, her blades swinging down upon its lone vulnerable area in a vicious and violent arc. Mina screamed at the titan as she struck, expelling all her pent up feelings in one monumentl burst of energy.

_"Die you bastard!"_

Her sword cut deep and true, almost slicing the neck off in its entirety. Blood spattered across her face, but she couldn't have cared less. This was it! Her first kill! She'd avenged Naruto-sensei! The Titan stood there for a long moment, eyes wide and disbelieving, as though it couldn't believe that it'd actually been slain by a rookie like her. And then it began to fall, pitching backwards to land on its back. Mina dropped down after it, her dark eyes leering angrily at the titan's still form, fighting back furious tears. Now that she'd avenged Naruto, the anger was gone...all that remained was sorrowed resolve.

She would not let his sacrifice go to waste.

"Thank you for saving me, sensei." she whispered. "I promise I won't let you down." And she wouldn't. She would slaughter every single titan!

As if in answerment, a deep rumble arose from the Tiran's gut, prompting Mina to risk a second glance back at the belly of the beast. Was it still alive? No. That was impossible. She'd given it a clean cut across the nape of its neck...so what was happening with its stomach? Another rumble reverberated from the creatures belly, causing its corpse to convulse. It sounded almost like something was shrieking inside of it, growing louder-in each passing second...

_"Rasenshuriken!"_

A body erupted out of the titan's stomach in an explosion of gore, blade in hand. Mina froze. She could see the current of wind swirling in his palm, spitting - sparking as the jutsu extinguished itself. His feet had barely touched the ground before she recognized him; although his hair was slicked with slime and his body greased with gore, there was no way she could've mistaken him for someone else. Those blazing blue eyes, roaring high with the flame of defiance, the Wings of Freedom emblazoned proudly upon his great green cloak...

"Naruto-sensei!"

She cannoned into him without a second thought, her arms locking around his waist and holding tight. He was alive! He was covered in gore and stank something fierce, but he was alive! And...wait. Something was not quite right. She felt as though she should be holding more of him than she was; her arms wrapped around both of his. And yet she felt only one. The

"I owe you one, Mina." He touched a hand to the lone kunai still dangling around her neck. "If it weren't for you, I'd never have made it back here in time."

Mina felt the tears well up in her eyes; this time she was powerless to stop them. Naruto noticed.

"Hey, don't cry now. You did well."

"Naruto...but...

"But?" the blonde blinked.

..._your arm!"_

Indeed, Uzumaki Naruto had lost his left limb. All that remained below the shoulder was a ragged stump, dripping droplets of blood. It was gone. Forever. He gave the stump a percursory glance-as though only noticing it now for the first time. Mina tensed, expecting an outburst for her concern. Instead, her sensei smiled.

"It isn't worth much." Naruto soothed, stroking her hair with his hand. "Besides, it's just one arm. I'm glad you're safe, though. I could hear everything from inside the Titan's stomach. That was your first kill, wasn't it? Great job!" A pained grin pulled at his whiskered cheeks, draw up in a smile that sent her heart fluttering. "I'm proud of you, Mina."

"S-Sensei...

Mina started to cry then; all her pent up feelings leaking through her eyes and down her cheeks. Naruto said nothing to this-he simply tucked her head into his chest with his remaining arm and held her. Allowing her to bury her head in his cloak for what felt like an eternity.

"Neh, sensei...

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell you something."

Naruto didn't reply; he merely looked at her, as though awaiting the question. In the end, she couldn't say it after all.

"N-No, nevermind...it can wait."

* * *

Armin Arlert heard the sound of footsteps drawing nearer; but he daren't move. He heard voices calling for him-saying name and even then, he did nothing. Said nothing. Eren would've done something. Said something to reassure them. But Eren wasn't here. Not anymore. He was gone. Dead. Devoured by the Titan. _It should've been me._ He should've been the one to die. Not Eren! A useless burden like him could do anything, and he had just gotten all of his friends killed.

...min!"

_'I'm worthless...I wan't to die..._

"Armin!"

Eventually he became aware of movement on his right, in his peripheals. That someone was shaking him now, their hands wrapping around his shoulders.

"Armin! Snap out of it!"

**!**

Gradually his vision resolved into blurs, then shadows, then finally a figure. He caught sight of a familiar button nose set in a pale face and dark, empathetic eyes, her visage framed by dark ebony tresses. At first Armin thought it was Mikasa. But no, Mikasa didn't have long hair anymore. This one did. She was shaking him roughly now, pleading for an answer. Mina? He almost didn't recognize her with her hair down. Wait. Mina, never ever wore her hair down. He must be dreaming then. This was all a dream Ah that must be it-

"Armin!"

_SLAP!_

A painful open-hand smack across his face rocked him back to painful reality. He blinked back the stinging tears, his vision finally resolving into a meaningful image. He found himself staring back at a bedraggled face-a body that looked as though it'd just taken a bath in gore and blood. But even so, despite her disparaged state, he didn't fail to recognize her. Mina Carolina.

"Mina...you're alive?" But he'd seen her get eaten!

His friend opened her mouth to reply, but someone else beat her to it.

"Of course she is." Armin stiffened at the sound of a familiarly gruff voice. "And so are you, lad. Did you really think I would let any harm come to my precious disciples?" The boy started at the reminder, surprised to find Naruto standing tall there behind him, his whiskered visage set in the sligthest of scowls. He was covered in blood and slime and his right arm was missing, but he was still very much alive. He'd never been more happy to see him in all his life! If there as anyone who could drive the Titans out of the walls then it was definitely...wait.

"Sensei, your arm...

"Oh, this?" Naruto glanced at the severed stump of his shoulder, still trickling blood. "Like I told Mina, its just one arm. Nothing serious. Besides-

With a grunt the inexplicable occurred; a fresh limb sprouted from the detrius of his ruined arm. Naruto stared at his sleeveless limb for a long moment, flexing his fingers. Armin didn't even bother to question it-neither did Mina. They'd seen their fair share of oddities and ends from their teacher in these last three years; the growth of a new limb didn't shock them anywhere near as much as it should have. Naruto...was this man really only human as he'd claimed to be?

Armin didn't think so.

More and more he was beginning to think of his master as some kind of monster. That was not to say he feared him, however. Oh, no! This was one monster he would gladly welcome at any time! Just having Naruto in the immediate vicinity was enough to bolster his confidence, to make him want to stand up and fight again.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Naruto turned his head, searchingly. "There should've been four more of you." Armin saw Mina pale out of the corner of his eye; doubtless she was experiencing the horror of watching of everyone get slaughtered again...drat, he'd started thinking about it again! Just like that, it all came rushing back. The deaths. Thomas. Eren. All the others...

"E-Eren...

"What about Eren?" Naruto frowned. "Has that crazy bastard killed any titans yet?"

"No...

"Then where the hell is he?" His sensei demanded. "Out with it boy!"

"He was eaten, sir!"

"Eaten?"

For a heartbeat Naruto's face blanked, his eyes draining of all emotion. Then they drifted shut, his lids dusting with orange seconds later. Armin's excellent mind recalled it as Sage Mode. Supposedly it gave Naruto fine-tuned sensory abilities, including the sensing of life. He'd yet to teach it to any of them, citing its many risks, but even so, Armin wondered what his fellow blonde was attempting. Was he trying to track down that titan so he could slaughter it? He'd taught him how to fight after all so it would make sense if he-

"Well I'll be damned!" Naruto's sudden announcement caught both Armin _and _Mina off guard. "He's still alive." Then more softly, "I didn't think he was like me...

"Th-That's not possible, sensei!" Armin argued, refusing to cling to false hope. "I was there! I...

"Just trust me on this, kid." came the curt reply. "Eren will be fine. Right now, we need to worry about ourselves."

"Trust you?"

But Naruto would say no more.

"Anyway, its about time we did something about this." he decided suddenly, his head snapping toward the south. "I can sense a lot of people over there." Without another word he leapt off the roof, his maneuver gears launching him across the sky in a cloud of wind. _That's right!_ Armin remembered. _Naruto doesn't use gas to propel himself! He uses the wind!_ Thanks to his immense reserve of chakra and natural affinity for air itself, a gas-propelled tank wasn't needed. So long as he had wires, he could traverse the city without fear of running out of fuel. If anything, it made him even deadly than he three years before when he was without the Three Dee Maneuver Gear. Then when one recalled his abilities as a master shinobi with almost limitless jutsu and no need to worry about a limited blade supply...

_He really is built for killing titans!_

"Let's go, Armin!" Mina was suddenly ahead of him, rappelling after the rapidly retreating blonde. "We don't want to be left behind!"

"H-Hai!"

Together they took off after Naruto, it was only when the latter slowed his pace that they were able to catch him.

"What are you planning, sensei?" Armin was hesitant to ask; he knew Naruto well enough by now to know that the blonde's plans were often well-conceived and disastrous for those he plotted against.

Alas, his only response was to laugh.

Once more, Mina Carolina was reminded just how much admired-and why she secretly loved-this soldier standing before her. It wasn't just his good looks-although those were certainly a factor. It was his charisma. He was as much a man of words as he was action; his very prescence could inspire dozens to do the acts of thousands. And then there was that foxy grin on his face. Yes, this was why she loved Uzumaki Naruto. And why she could never tell him; what could someone so extrodinary possibly want with someone so ordinary as her?

"Sensei?" she asked once more, echoing Armin's question. "You said it was time for something? What exactly might that be?

Naruto's grin looked like it belonged on lucifer himself.

"To mount our counterattack."

* * *

"Oi, Jean! What do we do now?"

"What _can_ we do?" Jean Kirchstein hung his head low, refusing to encourage Connie any further. "We finally received the order to retreat, but we can't get over the wall because we're out of gas. And my chakra's so low right now that I'd probably only make it up halfway. We're all going to die thanks to those fucking cowards in the support squad..."

He gazed up at the dark skies overhead; it looked as though it was going to rain any moment now.

_ Damn!_ He felt so pathetic right now. Absolutely recchid. Most of the survivors had gathered here on the rooftops; there were only a few dozen remaining out of the hundreds that had been sent out to exterminate the Titans. Granted he'd helped to save a few, but in doing so, he'd all but exhausted his reserves. Chakra-enhanced speed could only save so many after all. A nagging sense of guilt silently condemned him for the many he hadn't been able to save.

Completely pathetic! He hadn't changed at all!

Back then, he'd volunteered for the training solely to impress Mikasa. It hadn't worked. He should've known she only had eyes for the instructor. He'd gotten a few skills out of it, true, but his outlook on life had yet to change. If only they had waited one more day! Then he would've been safe in the interior with the Military Police!

"That's why we have to go all in on those titans!" Connie would not be denied; their only way out was to race into the headquarters, deal with them, and retrieve the gas. The only other option was to avoid them until they eventually ran out of gas. And that meant death. No matter what option they took, they were still screwed!

"Damnitall!" he swore. "This is hopeless!"

* * *

Sasha Braus was of the exact opposite opinion.

She knew from firsthand experience that

"Let's do it!" she urged her fellow recruits. "Stand up! If we all work together, we can do it! I'll be in front!"

"Its your business if you want to get yourself killed, potato girl...don't drag us into it." One of them murmured.

Her enthusiasm was met with despondend looks and sorrowed faces. All those gathered here had lost someone to the titans. They'd survived through pure luck or outright cowardice. Sasha herself was one of the lucky few that had managed to escape the worst of it all; a testament to Naruto's harsh training. He'd praised her for two things; her endless appetite and her unbelievable physical endurance. Compared to Jean, he'd called her a living example of a Jonin once, her affinity for earth gave her nearly limitless reserves of stamina.

"Come on now," yet again, she tried to rouse them to action. "If we all work together, I'm sure we can-

"Shut up, you elitist!" Accused another. "You had that special training! We didn't! Are you planning to leave us behind so you can scale the wall yourself?!"

Sasha opened her mouth to deny that fact...and just as quickly snapped it shut. They were right. She hadn't used any of her chakra yet, if she really wanted to, she could easily run up the wall to safety. So why hadn't she? Only a handful of these people were known to her; she had no real obligations to any of them now that the order to retreat had been sounded. With her speed she could easily outrun any Titan on her own, so that definitely wasn't fear holding her back, so...

...why was she still standing around?

_Oh, I wish sensei were here..._

Wish granted!

"Well now, I see a bunch of idle hands standing around!"

Heads snapped up like puppets severed from their strings, spooked by the sound of that authoritative voice. Sasha and Jean simultaneously stiffened; because they knew that voice. Its owner had made these last three years of their lives absolute hell! They stood straight and erect as Uzumaki Naruto dropped down from the skies with a snarl his boots biting into the rooftop tiles with a harsh crunch. Armin and Mina landed behind him seconds later-their faces carefully blank. Sasha had to forcibly restrain herself from running to him; Naruto radiatated confidence on an almost primal level. Now that he was here to take command, the burden of having their lives wouldn't fall on her...

"What the hell are you doing, Jean?" he growled, advancing on his student. "I taught you better than this!"

_"But nothing!" _Was what he'd expected to hear. Instead his mentor simply glowered at him for a long moment. Then he sighed.

"You did well to survive." Naruto said at last, knocking his disciple once upon the noggin. "Rest easy. I'll take things from here." Without another word he moved on past him to speak with Annie, then the others. Sasha almost couldn't believe it! He'd...completely ignored her!

"Sasha!"

"Hai!" She stiffened in expectation, but it was not Naruto who had called out her name; it was Mikasa. She'd just enough time to see the raven-haired girl descend from a rooftop-nearly crashing into her in her haste to land safely-before she found herself accosted by her fell trainee.

"Have you seen Eren's unit?" she asked.

"No," Sasha shook her head, "But Naruto-sensei's over there with Armin an-

Mikasa shot past her like an arrow loosed from a bow.

"Mina." she finished in disbelief. _Geez, she's quick!_

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned, not at all alarmed to find his most-talented student approaching him at a run. It seemed most of the survivors had gathered here after all and now Mikasa was amongst them. Good. He expected no less from his star pupil. What he wasn't expecting was for her to grab his hand. Beside him, Mina bristled.

"I thought you were outside the walls-

"Surprise, surprise." the blonde held up Mina's spent Hiraishi kunai from the necklace around her neck. "You can thank her that I'm here at all. I managed to warn the legion, so they should be here before nightfall. She really saved your skins!"

Mina flushed, her indignation momentarily forgotten in the wake of this unexpected praise.

"I-It was nothing, sensei...

"Don't dismiss yourself so easily!" Naruto laughed, drawing her close. "If you hadn't used that kunai, most of them probably wouldn't be alive right now!"

"Armin, have you seen Eren?" Mikasa chose that moment to ask the one quesiton no one wanted to hear. Mina's smile shattered like so much glass.

_Crap!_ Armin thought to himself. _How can I look her in the face and tell her what happened...?_

"We-

"We were separated from him." Naruto cut in smoothly. He knew Mikasa; she cared for her brother more than anything. Ordinarily, that wouldn't have been a problem. But with her newfound skillset-not to mention the unhealthy amount of chakra she'd taken from Kurama three years ago-her emotional state was a cause for concern. The last thing he needed was a destabilized killer on his hands. He didn't have the time or the energy to suppress her if she went on a rampage now and with Kurama's chakra trapped in her coils, that was a very distinct possibility.

"He's alive." Naruto reassured her. "I know it. That suicidal bastard's probably out there killing titans as we speak." Mikasa looked as though she wanted to say more, but she chose to accept his words. After all, Naruto would never lie to her, right? No, of course not. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed the blonde's relieved sigh. Why had he done that? When he placed his hand upon her shoulder, however all her worries and concerns simply ceased to be, it was like flicking a switch.

"Trust me on this, alright?" he said softly. "As soon as we wipe out the titans at the supply depot, I'll help you look for him. Understood?"

"H-Hai, sensei."

_Crisis averted!_

**"Damn, I woulda liked to see her go crazy."** the kitsune sulked, sullenly. **"She's keeping an awful lot of emotion tamped down in there...**

_'Now's not the time for that and you know it! I don't feel like fending off a mini-you at the moment!'_

**"So?"** his partner challenged. **"Just how do you intend to get these fools up and running, then?"**

_Like this._

"Oi, Mikasa."

His star prodigy turned.

"Is this everyone who hasn't made it over the wall?"

"I think so...

"Good." Naruto was already striding forward, reaching for his sword. "Then if that's the case, we don't need to wait any longer."

"Listen up, maggots!" Naruto thrust his blade high commanding the attention of all assembled there. "I know...you're afraid! Some of you may even be terrified! That is understandable! You're weak! But I am strong! I will protect each of you with my life, I swear this on my nindo! Stand behind me and I will lead you to victory! Our counterattack begins now! But in order for it to succeed, I'll need your help!" Silence reigned supreme; it seemed not even Naruto's prescence could galvanize them, Jean thought to himself. He was after all, only human.

Right?

Lowering his blade, the blonde sighed and crossed his hands together in an all-too-familiar shape.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu." A plume of smoke echoed his words; one that dissipated just as quickly, revealing a startling sigh.

There was a silence as the cadets beheld these sudden and unexpected reinforcements. They'd each witnessed this jutsu firshand on their very first day of training but not like this. Instead of summoning six clones he'd created _dozens,_ each armed with maneuver gear and weapons, same as the original. They lined the streets around them, perched upon towers, stood upon rooftops, swarming the area for miles around. Gasps arose up from the cadets-no one had been expecting so many to appear upon his command.

"Are you with me?!" They demanded as one. "Speak now, or stay here and die!" As one they set out, each of them diverging in separte directions until only the original remained. He wasn't about to babysit them; some would diie no matter what he did. He and his clones would protect these cadets...as best they could. That was all he could do. They were only human after all. But-being human as he'd come to discover, wasn't quite so bad after all. He turned his head-catching Mikasa's eye, holding her gaze in silent obscurity, knowing at once that she would follow him if he stepped off this rooftop, perhaps even to her death. Most of these recruits did not know what they were getting into, yet he'd still chosen to shoulder the responsibility of their lives anyway.

"Those with the will to live and fight for tomorrow, follow me now!" Without another word he eruped into motion, hurtling into the air, refusing to look back. He'd done all he could. The rest was up to them. If only Erwin and the others weren't so far away...they likely wouldn't make it back to the wall until evening. Until then, the task fell to him to keep these kids alive.

**"No pressure, right?"**

_'Did I mention I love your sense of humor?'_

**"Ha!"**

It wasn't long before they caught movement in their peripheals; evidently his words had an effect after all. It was only when that same movement resolved itself into the sape of a titan that Naruto realized he might've underestimated the fear his students had felt. They were probably still back there, knees knocking together...

Or not!

Laughter leapt from his lips as the titan died behind him, all without so much as raising a finger in his direction. He didn't have to look back, to know who had slain it. A puff of gass resounded in his ears, followed by a shock of familiar blond hair, and then she was there, gliding next to him as though she'd always been there.

"Idiot." Annie mumbled as she came to drift beside him, her cold crystal eyes boring into his. "Was that honestly supposed to inspire us back there?"

"You're here now, aren't you?"

"Tch!" she turned aside, trying to escape his gaze. "It's just because I want to be the one to kill you."

"Hai, hai, whatever helps you sleep at night." Naruto replied as their gear carried them around a corner. "So, what got you moving?"

"You can thank that ace student of yours." his fellow blonde grumbled. "She got everyone moving. I'm just the first to catch up to you."

"Oh?"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It was like flicking a switch, Annie realized._

_Murmures of confusion warped into whispers of approval from those remaining. Everyone was suddenly glancing this way and that, all too aware that their best chance of survival had just flown on ahead of them. WIth Naruto and his clones gone, what chance did they stand against the titans?_

_"You're either incompetent or spineless cowards!" Mikasa snapped, diving after him almost immediately. Within seconds she was little more than a speck on the horizon, a trail of gas the only sign that she'd evern been there at all. Armin sniffed and scrubbed at his face with the back of a hand; seconds later, he too was sailing through the air after her. Not one to be outdone by her fellow students, Mina was swift to join them. Annie'd just begun to move herself when Jean sighed somewhere beside her. She could read his face like an open book. Anger, frustration at his own powerlessness. Any minute now and he'd say something..._

_"Oi! Were we trained to let our comrades fight alone?! At this rate, we're going to turn out to be spineless cowards!" With a roar he lunged after Mina, his cry carrying on into the distance._

_"Didn't expect to hear that from him." Reiner murmurred. "Guess we might as well lend a hand..._

_That did it._

_"Hey! Cowards! Weaklings! Retards!" Sasha was the next to leap into oblivion, racing after their mentor..._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"So?" she asked. "I take it you have a plan to keep us alive?"

"Don't I always?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response...

"Here they come."

Both blondes turned to regard the one who had spoken; the latter was lightly amused to find that it was Sasha who had spoken, taking Naruto's flank. Annie didn't envy her that position. Although the skies were swiftly growing black with the bodies of the recruits, so too were the streets filling with titans; the behemoths now attracted by the prescence of so many humans in one area. If Naruto didn't do something soon, this might be a massace after all-ah. There he went...

"Scatter and advance at all costs!" Naruto shouted! "Don't slow down, not even for an instant_...or they'll catch you!"_ His words carried on ahead of her as the vanguard finally reached the first wave of titans; then there was only blood and battle. Some weren't quick enough to heed his command-six recruits were caught or dead before they knew what'd happened. Everything...seemed to move very slowly after that. It was almost as if the gods themselves had stopped to take personal notice of the carnage unfolding in the streets.

Mikasa was quick to distinguish herself amongst the combatants, effortlessly slaying three titans without even pausing to adjust her course. Mina-to Annie's surprise-proved exact opposite; the once shy an reserved girl now struck out at titans with borderline reckless behavior. Armin actually gained his first kill in that battle, despite being scared half-to-death by the carnage raging around him. Marco and Bertholdt nearly got eaten for their reckless stunts; Jean and Reiner were forced to double back just to save their comrades.

Others weren't quite so fortunate.

Annie cringed a girl beside was snared out of the air by a titan, its massive fist crushing her body to a pulp. Ahead of her a boy lost control of his maneuver gear and flew right into a titan's maw, his screams echoed in her ears as she rushed past, knowing it would mean death to attempt a rescue. She could see the fury etched into their faces, their powerless at knowing their fate. Naruto's clones proved an admirable distraction, but there simply too many titans for him to save everyone. Where we all these titans coming from?!

With each loss, Naruto became more and more aggressive.

He simply tore through whomever and whatever barred his way. There was no subtlety or grace in his movements, Annie realized-he'd taken advantage of his nearly immortal body and used it to devastating effect. His chakra allowed him to make savage turns that would've torn most men in half-his hands and blades ripping into any giant foolish enough to accost him. And there were many who dared do just that; aberrants drawn to him by his unique chakra, eager to devour him, swallow him whole. They all died. Whether by blade or fist or Rasenshuriken he cut them down-uncaring for what happened to his body. Annie soon lost track of his count count altogether; it had to be somewhere in the fifties by now.

_He truly is a beast,_ she thought to herself.

Sheathed in that that strange golden shroud of his, he simply weathered their attacks and eviscerated their bodies into unrecognizeable shapes. He became little more than a blur, working harder and harder to preserve the every-dwindling number of cadets under his command.

"ADVANCE!" he commanded those remaining! "Do not waste the sacrifices of your fallen comrades! Advance!"

"Yessir!"

Annie had to hand it to him; Naruto really did know how to take command of a situation. He allowed them no time for grief, ushsering them ever onward before their feelings of regrets and sorrow could overcome them and leave their bodies crippled with fear. Three more died before they reached the halfway point; before Naruto finally skidded to a halt on a rooftop and flung out a hand.

"All units! Halt!"

Boots skidded and tiles crunched as the twenty-remaining recruits of the original thirty slid to a halt beside and behind him, wondering why he'd called them to stop. They soon saw why. Two titans were headed in their direction, each easily larger than fourteen meters each. One wasn't even worthy of mention with its spindly frame; the other however proved another matter entirely. What...what the hell was that?!

"No sudden movements." Naruto warned; leaving Annie to question his judgement once more. Ignoring the adrenaline pounding in her ears, she risked a glance at the second Titan.

Muscled from head to toe, it cut an imposing figure amidst the carnage, striding forward with thick footfals-utterly uncaring of everything in its path. Wait. If it continued its path would eventually take it right past their vantage point.!Annie got a better look at it as it stormed forward, its shaggy brown hair obscuring pointed ears and furious angry eyes, it was truly a fearsome thing to behold up close. Its square jaw drfited open as it neared them, its mouth creaking apart with a ponderous creaking. Sasha whimpered softly to herself at the sight, unnerving several recruits.

"We should kill it!" Mina hissed. "Quickly, before it gets any closer!"

"Steady," Naruto said, raising his hand for calm, "Steady...

Still closer it came, bounding forward with its inexorable stride.

"Sensei!" Sasha squealed!

_"Steady!"_

And then, just when Annie was absolutely certain they were going to die a fools death because of this blonde _baka_ of a captain-

**"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

To their disbelief-and his satisfaction-the fifteen meter titan broke into a run and bounded right past them, never once sparing them so much as a second glance. Annie felt her mouth drift open, her lips forming a silent O as the fifteen-meter type cannoned into its fellow titan with all the force of a hurricane. They grappled with one another for a brief instant; it son became apparent that the abnormal-looking one held the advantage in terms of strength alone, if not skill.

**"RAAAH!"**

Breaking free, its lashed out like an axe, clenched knuckles slamming into the smaller titan's head, all but launching its skull from its shoulders in a grisly gout of gore. The recruits watched, disbelieving, as the severed skull crashed into a building miles away its grotesque visage twisted in the agony of its last moments. Its body seemed to have other plans, however, the headless figure made a singular attempt to rise before the Titan stomped down on the nape of its neck, ending its life.

"What the hell?" Jean hissed angrily. "Did that fucker just...

...finish it off?" Armin finished with a gasp, disbelieving. "But how did it know about the titan's weakness...

Connie frowned. "It must be an abnormal...

Naruto's lips curved up in a slight, secret smile.

_'Thatta boy, Eren.'_

**"So I'm guessing its time for the second phase?"**

_'Pretty much.'_

"Jean!" he shouted! "You're in charge! Get them to the supply tower quickly! I'll meet up with you once I've finished up here!" His words had a rippling effect on the others. Why was he suddenly leaving? It didn't make any sense! None at all! Was he abandoning them? Leaving them to their fate so he could scale the wall on his own?!

"Why me?!" Jean gaped. "We were doing just fine with you in charge!"

"Huh?!" Naruto growled. "Is the student questioning the teacher again?!"

"No...erm...I mean, no sir!"

"Then hop to it!" he snapped. "I'm counting on you! Annie! You're with me! We'll help that abnormal suppress the titans around the tower!"

"I can help, too!"

"I'll be fine!" the blonde waved Mikasa's concerns aside, ignoring her as she edged forward. "You're needed elsewhere! Annie and I don't need gas to maneuver!"

"But-

"Mikasa! _Go!"_

The blackette hesistated a moment longer, torn between duty and decision. Then she darted forward, placing a swift kiss upon his lips. Her mouth seemed stuck there, as though she would never pull away. There was a silence, one swiftly broken. Choking gasps arose out of the recruits; they couldn't believe their eyes! Mikasa had just kissed the instructor! Such a thing was unheard of; even here in this time of crisis!

"She-!" Mina gaped.

"Kissed him?!" Sasha was of the same mind! So was Annie!

_What the hell, Mikasa?!_

"Please don't die, sensei." Mikasa whispered as she pulled away, her cheeks burnished the faintest shade of pink. And then she was gone...whisking off into the distance before anyone could question what she had done at all. Naruto was left standing there, eyes and mouth working wordlessly. For the first time in the last three years, he truly was without words. What. The. Hell? He hadn't been expecting that. No one could've expected that! How was he supposed to cope with the sudden knowledge that he'd been kissed by the same girl he'd spent the last three years training?! Granted, the age gap between them had shrunk to only a year now, but a kiss?! What the hell was he supposed to say to that?!

**"How about...BOOYAH?!"**

_'Urusai!'_

"I feel the same!" Before he knew what was happening, Mina was there-flowing like the water that was her element-flinging her arms round his neck. Thankfully, her lips found his cheek, not his face. "Please, don't take any uneccessary risks, teacher!" she pleaded softly before disengaging and rappelling away.

"Good luck, sensei!" Armin saluted against his chest and took off after Mina.

Sasha was the next to approach him.

"Braus, you, too?!" Naruto groaned. "What the hell is this, worship Naruto day?"

**"I'm not complaining!"**

_'Of course you're not, ya lecherous fox!'_

But Sasha didn't kiss him. She simply wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed as tightly as she could, burying her face in his jacket. It was only then that he realized she was crying; sobbing into the fabrics of his cloak and shirt. She held tight to him, as though to release him meant the end of her.

"I'm...very grateful for everything you taught me!" she gasped out, diving towards the tower before he could utter so much as a word. Jean was the next and very last to confront him; leaving the blond to hope Christa and Ymir had somehow been able to make it over the wall. If they hadn't...

"Are you sure about this?" he glanced at the dozens of titans swarming the square, growing closer with each passing instant. Soon they'd be overun.

"Oi oi, you guys are acting like I'm gonna die or something!" Naruto forced a rough laugh. "Get out of here, you slacker! Do your job!"

"Just be careful, teach."

"I don't want to hear that from someone like you!

Naruto watched, quietly and patiently waiting as the cadets flung themselves off the rooftop, hurtling towards, then through the windows of the supply depot. Only when he was certain that they'd made their escape did he finally turn to face Annie. She was giving him an icey glare that could've put Haku to shame. Was she jealous?

"Why did you want me to stay with you?" she demanded to know as they leapt to another rooftop, away from the encroaching horde. "You would've been of better use in there."

Naruto shook his head, clearing himself of confusion, and offered a lopsided smile.

"I wanted to discuss The Coordinate, also know as that titan over there." He indicated the rogue titan with a finger, still rampaging against the other titans in the face of all overwhelming odds. "I'm willing to wager you know who it is, don't you?" Within a heartbeat he felt the killer intent; she was angry. No, she was beyong angry! She was pissed!

"Ho, that's some fine killing intent you have there." Naruto tittered softly. "You only have yourself to blame; you talk in your sleep, after all."

For the first time since he'd met her, Annie Leonhart actually flushed; the slow coloring of her face left her literally unable to speak.

"You...snuck into my room...?!"

"Just once last month." Naruto shrugged. "Boy was I surprised; I had no idea you liked to sleep in-

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Relax, I was bluffing!" he grinned. "That was just a guess! But by all means, thanks for the information!"

Annie grimaced; refusing to speak. She'd been had! Once again she'd underestimated Naruto's intelligence. She really didn't like where this was going...not at all!

"Why, I already know." Naruto continued. "Its Eren of course. I knew it the moment I realized he was still alive. Only a titan can survive in another titan's stomach. He must've transformed and tore his way out of there in order to escape. I understand that. What I don't understand is how or where he got that from. He's had the ability for quite some time now-its merely been dormant inside him. Don't you find it strange? How would a boy like him suddenly gain the ability to shift like you and me?"

Annie refused to answer.

**"RYAAAAARGH!"**

Both blonde's turned at the sound of the scream, alarmed to find the Rogue Titan-Eren-howling in pain. The reason for his agony became quite obvious as they beheld the other titans continuing to chew upon it. Having lost both of its limbs since they last looked, it seemed almost certain he would die for real this time. And the Coordinate with him. Her mind made up, Annie drew her blade

Maddened with fury Eren bounded forward; despite all the titans weighing him down. He had eyes for one last target-an abnormal that-unbeknownst to Annie-was responsible for devouring Thomas hours before. With a scream that put the gods to shame, Eren shook himself free of his captors and with one final leap locked tight his jaw round the creature's neck. Still screaming he hoisted its spindly body high then higher still, until the only thing holding it aloft was his jaw strength alone, his broad teeth biting deep into the nape.

His gaze snapped towards those he had shaken off, eyes green and narrow. With a single swing of the dead body he flattened them, grinding their bodies to bloody smears in the streets. Then straightening, he dropped from his crouch and swung again, tossing its body into an approaching titan, sending both beasts crashing through a nearby building. Steam spurting from his jaws, Eren dropped what little remained of the neck-leering in the direction in which he'd thrown Thomas's killer.

"Oi...

Naruto whistled.

_"Did he just beat that motherfucker with **another** motherfucker?"_

**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARGH!**

Eren threw back his head and roared for a final time, howling his fury to the heavens, sending the earth itself shaking. Then his eyes rolled back. His body sank forward, crashing to his knees, plowing facefirst into the dirt. It did not rise again. He must've finally burned himself out, Annie realized. Even as a Titan, one only had so much staina. And still...other titans were coming. There had to be hundreds of them now, drawn by the close concentration of humans and Naruto's irresistible lifeforce. This was bad! If they reached Eren's body and devoured him before he could be extracted, then-

Annie started towards him; just a little, but it was more than enough to confirm her mentor's suspicions.

"I knew it." Naruto's smile grew another inch. "For whatever reason, your objective is, and always has been Eren."

_That_ got an answer out of her.

"What are you going to do?"

Naruto laughed. "What do _you_ think I'm gonna do?"

Annie didn't have a chance to answer; because at that very instant, a giant hand closed around her mentor. It came from out of nowhere, lunging across the rooftops to grab him, its massive fingers squeezing down in the blink of an eye, binding both arms to his sides. Everything happened so swiftly, even as Annie reached for her blade her mentor was hoisted high off the ground and brought towards the creature's mouth. Blue eyes widened hoplessly, powerlessly as its jaws creaked open wide.

"Sunuva-

Naruto didn't hesitate either; he bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood even as the titan began to stuff him into is maw.

_Ba-kram!_

At this distance Annie was nearly blow back off her feet by the transformation; the wind threatened to pick her up and launch her into the air. Naruto's titan form burst out of the smoke in all its towering glory six hands locking around the titan's face and neck. Cruel crimson eyes leered down at the beast that had tried and failed to devour him-his fanged maw curved back in a warped facade of a smile as he gazed upon his prey. A soft sigh plugged itself between his teeth, building in volume until finally, finally...

**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARGH!"**

* * *

Jean glanced up as the building shook around them, trembling at its very foundations. What was that noise just now? It had sounded familiar. Almost like...nah. That wasn't possible. Naruto wasn't a titan, right? What a stupid thought! Shaking his head of such thoughts They were in the midst of planning to take their gas back, thanks to Armin's plan. But without Naruto and Annie this involved an awful lot of risk. Now that they had all but run out of gas, they had to gamble everything on this plan, armed with only shotguns and blades.

"Why the hell did he put me in charge?" he wondered aloud as he loaded the rifle. "It's not like I'm cut out for this sort of thing...

Just the thought of it made him wonder why he'd put up with this crap to begin with. Naruto had always been there from the start, always pushing him for more, always forcing him to strive -then excel- until finally the day came when he reached the top ten graduates. Naruto had pushed himself out of himself, and Jean hated him for that. He was making him think. Try. Strive to be more than he could ever be, when he really wanted only to live safely in the interior. Damn him for being so persistent! For pushing him into this leadership role!

Another tremor shook the building, closer this time.

"Oi oi...just what's going on out there?" he wondered aloud. "Naruto...Annie...you'd better not get yourselves killed and leave me in charge here, damnit!"

* * *

Annie Leonhart had never felt so conflicted in all her life. It had only been five minutes since Naruto had transformed; since the Rogue Titan had fallen, and already, she knew the outcome.

Even for all his speed and power and might, even with Eren's rampage having slaughtered so many, Naruto simply couldn't hope to handle the titans on his own. Slowly, but surely, he was being overwhelmed. An arm here. A leg there. It didn't matter how swiftly he regenerated, or that he was easily the largest Titan for miles around. There were dozens of them and only one of him. It was a testament to his incredible fighting skills that he'd lasted this long without support, that he was even alive at all. But Annie could see the end in sight now. He was finished; he just didn't know it yet.

Naruto couldn't do both. He couldn't defend the building, himself, and Eren's prone titan form. Not at the same time, even with all those arms. If he only had to worry about himself, then maybe he'd be alright. But with so many lives at stake, and so much to protect, he was hard-pressed to meet the task. Too pressed.

She watched him thrash around with gusto, crushing two titan's against one another with his bare palms, his remaining arms working tirelessly to fend off the horde even as it worked to stream around him. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer...regeneration only counted for so much after all.

_Why doesn't he just use his other form?_

If he transformed into that monstruous kitsune, then those things wouldn't stand a chance. He'd crush them in an instant...along with the rest of the town and any survivors who might be hiding nearby. It was then an only then that Annie truly understood. Naruto _could_ easily shift into his bijuu form. He'd simply chosen not to; knowing that he might trample innocents and buildings underfoot. It made sense that he would his smaller, but by no means less deadly titan form. The same form that was slowly getting ripped to pieces by those titans.

_You...idiot!_

Annie knew she should hate him for what he'd done to her. This boy had nearly made Titan feed out of her three years before. Since then he'd kept a close eye on her at all times, despite bringing her up, despite all but entrusting her with his most powerful techiniques. And yet...there had been times when he was kind. Caring, even. He was a ruthless teacher but also a goofball-a hopeless clutz when it came to using the 3D-Maneuver gear, his skills so poor that she'd actually had to teach him how to use it while he was teaching her! It was almost laughable! No, it was laughable!

Yes, she hated him. Loathed him! Abhored his very existence! But she hated even more to see him die; to watch a good man die when he didn't have to. It no longer mattered if he possessed The Coordinate or not now anymore; she'd already made up her mind. She didn't want him to die.

And she knew what she had to do.

Annie tugged at her collar and wrapped her lower face in cloth, hoping it might better serve to hide her identity. Without looking back she loped into an alleyway, ducking into the first door available. Silently praying for his safety, she set about wrapping her face with strips of cloth, completely obscuring her visage. Even then she could still hear his struggle raging outside-the battle he was bound to lose if someone didn't do something to help him. She could be that someone. She could do something. But what about her mission? At the last instant she hesitated. She couldn't risk being discovered...and if she were...who knew what Bertholdt or Reiner might do to her? But if she didn't do something, and soon...

_Damnit!_

Annie placed both fingers in her mouth and, visualizing her goal, bit down. Hard. Save him. She had to save him! Consequences be damned! Foul ichor spurted into her mouth, causing her to gag back on her own blood for a terrifying instant as she awaited the transformation. But nothing happened. Nothing at all. Oh no. No no no! Not now! Her feelings-her duty to her people-were getting in the way! Again! Shrieking in frustration bit down again, nearly severing her thumbs in the proccess.

"Come on!" she nearly screamed. "Come on!"

Unbidden, her mind flashed back to those very words...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Come on!"_

_Naruto stood over her, laughing. Another round. Another victory. Another loss. Annie lay there, looking up at him, struggling not to shout. How many times did that make it now? She didn't want to remember. Time and time again he'd knocked her down, and time and time again, he demanded that she stand back up._

_"You have an amazing technique." he complimented her. "Who taught you?"_

_"My father." she supplied sullenly._

_"So, your old man could-_

_"Who cares?" Annie snapped at him, glowering as she found her footing. "Doing this is pointless. I can't beat you as I am now. And besides, anti-personnel techniques don't factor into our scores anyway." She indicated the other cadets with a glance, many of whom weren't even trying at all. "So, everyone just take sit easy until its over. I'm sure a big, suicidal bastard like you wouldn't know this, but the right to join the Military Police, and live in the secure Inner District is only granted to the top scoring ten graduates. The only people who bother participating in this are either stupidly serious like your disciples, or seriously stupid."_

_"You're one of my students too, Annie."_

_"So?!"_

_She lunged at him then, trying to sweep his legs out from under him. Naruto laughed and jumped over her sweep, his boots touching the small of her back as he sprang off and over her. For someone who claimed to be only human time and time again, he was certainly agile._

_"Why in this world are the people most capable of opposing the Titans the only ones given the privilege of avoiding them entirely?" she countered, grabbing his fist when he struck out at her stomach. "How do you think it got to be such a farce?"_

_"Who knows?" Naruto grabbed her elbow in turn, twisting it behind her back. "I'm only human. I can't possibly hope to understand such things."_

_"Then maybe it's just human nature?!"_

_"Maybe."_

_He did something with his right leg then, she couldn't tell what. Whatever he'd done their spar ended the same as it always did, with her on the ground and him standing over her. Annie closed her eyes and sighed, her gaze drifting up into the cloudy afternoon sky. Another loss. She'd spared with Naruto a grand total of fifty times now, and never once had she come close to victory. It was humiliating. How could someone be so skilled in combat as to just brush her aside like that?_

_"Point is, I can't-no, I won't-even pretend to be stupid enough to play soldier in this insane world. Never."_

_"Because of your mission?" Naruto knew better than to mention the truth of what she was-not with so many witnesses present. She wasn't quite as paranoid about it as she'd been three years before, but it still rankled her for him to discuss it so openly._

_"Yeah." she retaliated. "Like I said. Never. So stop trying to be nice to me."_

_A hand thrust itself before her vision._

_"Never say never, Annie!"_

_Tsking softly to herself, she accepted his hand._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

**_"Naruto!"_**

_Ba-kram!_

The building erupted around her as her titan form grew around her, sheathing her body in layers of superheated bone and muscle. Annie didn't wait for her new body to finish forming; nor did she stop to ponder on this sudden cause for her clarity. She was already bounding foward, into the rubble, smashing through buildings in a haste to get to her fellow blonde. She clenched her knuckles and willed them to harden; a flesh and bone fist becoming hard and stiff as she raced to greet the enemy.

The first titan to meet her fist didn't know what had hit it. One moment, it had been gnawing upon Naruto's shoulder the next; her diamond-hard knuckles launched it halfway across the town. In the face of this new an unexpected threat the other tiatns began to turn but too late; she was already amongst them, lashing out with overwhelming speed and precision. Her body was a raging hurricane and the titans mere bricks and stones before her wrath; blown away into bloodied pieces before her wrath.

**"RAAAAAARGH!"** A furious scream left her lips and deafened her enemies, giving life to the malestrom of emotion raging inside her chest. Kill! She'd kill them all for what they'd done! Each and every one of them! Her mind slipped into a black haze, there were only the enemies before her, only the urge-the need-to kill. So kill she did. She tore and ripped and ravaged everything in her path-tearing them away from the battered blond in a series of swift submission holds and back-breaking blows.

Between the two of them, the remaining titans didn't stand a chance. Caught between the elegant Female Titan and the overwhelming speed and power of the Six-Armed Titan, they found themselves swiftly eradicated, reduced to little more than gory smears upon the walls and buildings. Their slaughter seemed to last forever, when in reality, it probably lasted only a couple of minutes. They killed nearly one hundred titans together in that square, moving with a teamwork established over the last three years.

It felt...wonderful.

Wonderful to resume her Titan form, to throw herself into battle without pause or preamble, to decimate the enemy without thought or cause. And when it was finally over, when the blood of her foes stained the streets and sizzled in her hair, Annie finally allowed herself to think.

Naruto turned to regard her, his red eyes wide with disbelief, or so she thought. Then they narrowed, and she could see the pride shimmering within those deep crimson depths. When he extended a clenched fist, Annie felt her heart skip a beat. After all this, was he actually...

**"Good...job."** he ground out, still holding up his clenched knuckles. Despite herself, Annie laughed; and her titan body laughed with her.

_...baka."_

Tenderly, Annie returned the motion; bumping fists with him for the first time since they'd met. It was quite a comical sight; two titans bumping fists together, grinning like a pair of complete idiots. That wasn't far from the mark; she felt like a complete idiot just then. But it was the first time she'd smiled in what felt like forever and it felt...damned good.

"Look out, titans!"

Annie caught motion out of the corner of her eye just then; Mikasa and the others had finally emerged from within the supply depots at long last, their tanks filled to the maximum. It was time for her to disappear while she still had the chance. She didn't need to rely on gas thanks in part to her wind affinity, she could climb the wall later at her leisure. She didn't have to worry about Eren's fate, either. Knowing Naruto, he would make certain that he none his utmost to res Right now all that remained was to run. And so she did.

Annie raised one giant finger to her lips for silence; then she bolted.

Naruto didn't wast any time either, she saw him already sprinting towards Eren's prone titan form and stabbing his hand into the neck, extracting him from the now shriveled up corpse. Cries of shock and surprise rose up from his students, echoing in her ears as she ra. Annie didn't pay them any heed; she was far too focused on getting the hell out of here-somewhere safe where she could shet her titan form without anyone noticing that glaring sight of her female form. Shame flooded her as reality set in; her moment of emotion might've cost her most dear, ruining her mission altogether.

Forever.

Idiot! She was cursing herself even as she ran for the safety of the wall, her transformation coming undone around her. She had to run. She had to get away and hide before someone other than Naruto finally made the connection between herself and the appearance of the Female Titan. It was stupid! Absurd! She'd risked exposure all to help him! What was she going to do when Reiner and Berholdt found out? And they would find out she knew this in her heart; because she'd seen them. And if she had seen them, then they'd seen her. By the gods, what had she done?!

_What have I done?_

* * *

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter! I especially enjoyed the beginning with Hanji-did anyone else anticipate her going full spaz on Naruto like that? Speaking of which, now we finally get to see Naruto's titan form! I promised you it'd be badass, didn't I? Oh and one more thing. ANNIE! Betcha weren't expecting that, were ya! Three years of being around Naruto's good influence appear to have rubbed off on her just a little...if she's willing to risk exposure just to save his neck, who knows what she might do in later chapters. Will she still go after Eren? In a likelihood, yes. She doesn't owe him anything. Naruto on the other hand...**

**Is she a good girl now? Not at all. Is she starting to have perhaps just a little change of heart? MAYBE. Now that I've finally gotten to the latest chapter in the manga, I have a fair idea of where I wanted to take this story; expect a load of twists and turns! We'll be wrapping up the defense of Trost as of next chapter! Look forward to it!**

**Who will live, and who will die?!**

**Hmm, decisions, decisions! Regardless, this world is going to be quite a touch different with Naruto around...just think of all the good he could do with his abilities, garned from the Fourth Shinobi War, not to mention the unfortunate agelessness he's acquired from it! And with that little tidbit, I bid you adieu, dear readers! ****We get to see their training and one more three year timeskip, next chapter, and the events of Trost take place with a startling alteration! Look forward to it, ya know!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly? And of course, Enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview)**

_"I believe Eren could be a valuable asset to humanity, sir!"_

_"Silence! I will not tolerate this insubourdination!"_

_"It's no use, Armin." Naruto sighed. "The poor fool has lost his mind. It'd be better if I showed him-_

_"S-Sensei?"_

_"Oi, fool!" Naruto called up at the commander. "You wanted proof that Eren's on your side, right? Well then..._

_"Watch this."_

_Sighing, Naruto bit down on his thumb..._

_...hard._

**R&R! =D**


	4. Burdens of Succession

**A/N: Argh! I blame Rikudo-75 for this! Here I was, content to update all my old stories, then HE has to go and suggest a new idea! I was happy! I was content! And then I was introduced to what I know regard as possibly one of THE best animes of all time. Shingeki no Kyojin. Otherwise known as Attack on Titan. A powerful script, beautiful music and damn good acting. I've already become acquainted with all of the anime, and am up to the most recent chapter of the manga. Naturally, I'm enjoying it, and I hope you are as well!**

**In that regard, I'm fairly certain no one has dared to try this before. And with that, I proudly present to you the long-waited and continuousl awesome continuation of...**

**...I'm only Human! Its a nice looong chapter, just like last time! A lot happens in this one, as we take a better look at the emotinal troubles Naruto's forced to bear as a shinobi. That's not to say its not going to be any less steamy, juicy, humoroursly delightful than of the others! Expect some pleasant surprises! On a lesser note-I would strongly reccommend that you listen to the Shingeki no Kyojin soundtrack(s) while reading this story. It really does help to set the mood =D**

_"Cowards like you don't deserve the authority of command..._

_~Naruto (upon addressing Kitts Verman.)_

**Burdens of Succession**

_"SENSEI!"_

"Bwah?!" Naruto cried out in surprise as he found himself swarmed by his students; nearly bowled over, when Mina and the others rushed him. He hadn't been expecting this! Were he in his titan form he wouldn't have budged so much as an inch. But now that he was human again it was another matter. He found himself knocked to the ground, wincing as a fresh lance of agony coursed down his spine when his back struck the stones and scraped across his skin. It hurt!

But it was a good pain; the kind one felt after surviving a long, arduous mission and returning to the welcoming arms of a loved one.

**"Or loved ones, in this case. Plural! As in more than one! Oh, happy day-**

_'I know what it means, baka kitsune!'_

**"Well excuuuuuse me for celebrating! I'm just happy that finally have so many potential successors!"**

_'Can't argue with you there..._

And thus, for the first time in centuries, Uzumaki Naruto found himself in the awkward position of having two girls fussing over him. Before he knew it Sasha had him by one arm and Mina the other. Christa herself was practically in tears upon seeing him alive and well; it took Ymir a good five minutes to calm her friend down and reassure her that the 'blond bastard' would'be be going anywhere anytime soon. For a bunch of kids who hadn't expected him to come back, Naruto mused, they'd reacted most prudently. Dissapearing for an hour must've had them worried sick, but it had been neccessary.

"I'm back." He supplied with a small smile.

Now nearly an hour later, here he was. He'd barely had time to make the excuse of searching for survivors before Mina and Sasha had tackled him! He could see Jean standing off to one side, carefully avoiding his gaze whenever he looked, trying-and failing- to hide himself behind a nearby table. Naruto was just about to ask what was bothering him when the girls began tugging on his arms again.

"Are you hurt anywhere, sensei?!" Sasha asked, her brown orbs flicking over his battered body. "Are you hungry? Do you need any food?" Absently, he noted the halfeaten loaf of bread in her hand. Oh the irony. Sasha was asking him if was hungry when she herself had food? Definitely his student! Not like she'd share though.

"I have bandages!" Mina added.

Naruto turned his head to regard the blackette; this girl who by all rights, should've been dead by now. A cross-schaped scar on her temple where a Titan's tooth had grazed her was the only indication that she'd nearly been devoured hours before. She had claimed her first kill minutes later. In her hands she clutched a roll of gauze, obviously not meant for her, but for him. Pity she didn't know about his regeneration.

"Sensei needs food first!" the brunette insisted, pushing past her. "Did you see how hard he was fighting down there?! He's probably starving!"

"What? Sasha, don't be silly!" Mina laughed. "You can feed them _after_ I tend his wounds."

"He doesn't have any!"

"And how do _you_ know that?"

"How would you know if he didn't?!"

Sparks shot between their eyes; Naruto knew that look all too well.

"Food!"

"Bandages!"

"FOOD!

_"BANDAGES!"_

"Okay, okay!" His grunts dissolved into laughter when they wouldn't let go of his arms. "Mina! Sasha! I'm fine! Really, I am!" Physically, at least. As far as his attire was concerned...not so much. He'd lost his cloak and half of his shirt in his maddened scramble to get up the wall, and no amount of regeneration could return those. Come to think of it wasn't this kind of awkward...? What with two girls clinging to either arm and another crying over him, with the former stealing the occasional glance at his scarred, muscular chest?

Really, it was. And yet Naruto found he didn't mind it as much as he should have now that the danger was past.

It was only natural that they were concerned, that they were staring...bleeding...wait a minute? That last one didn't make one iota of sense.

"Ah, Mina? Your nose..."

"Ha?"

...its bleeding."

The blackette blinked for a long moment, her hand slowly traveling to her face. Sure enough, it came away bloody. Her eyes grew large and wide. There was a silence; long and dreadful, as she finally realized everyone was staring at her. More pointedly, her noze.

_"Kyah!" _she cried! "Naruto no ecchi!"

_"How am I a pervert for pointing that out?!"_

The laughter that came next felt even better than before; it was as if a weight had been taken from his shoulders. It felt...good to be safe, after fightning all those titans down there.

He'd been more than careful; after giving Eren to Mikasa and the others in his Titan form, he'd said nothing, given no indication of who he was. It was simply too risky. There would already be an uproars once everyone learned of Eren's secret and he had no desire to add to that chaos. So like Annie he'd disappeared into the city-seeking a safe place to rip himself out of the folds of his neck in relative solitude. He knew she was around somewhere, just as he knew she wouldn't want to be disturbed. Least of all by him. She'd just betrayed her ideals-however briefly-to rescue him back in the square; forfeiting the priority of her mission to save his life.

Change wasn't an easy thing; it never was. It could be awful, painful, sometimes even dreadful, as he'd come to realize himself. And sometimes it could be wonderful. Annie would have to learn that on her own. Yes, he couldn't show her that, it was one of the few thing she would have to learn the hard way. He'd used Sage Mode to determine her whereabouts before-she was somewhere up here, somewhere atop these walls with their comrades, radiating sadness and sorrow, taking great pangs to avoid him. No matter. He would let her come to him when the time was right. Speaking of right...

"Oi, Jean."

His apprentice stiffened, suddenly aware that his master was no longer distracted by his fellow disciples. He grew even more stiff when Naruto rose and walked past and sat down beside him-ignoring the sniveling Dazz, who had yet to pipe down about his incessant fear of the Titans. Buffoon! Didn't he understand what was happening here? What he was doing? His irrepressible fear was slowly but surely eating away at their resolve, at the strength of those who had survived. of his students. Yes, moral was high here because Naruto had come to their rescue, but everywhere else their had been high casualties. Didn't Dazz realize this?! If he didn't shut his yap soon...there was going to be a panic!

"Y-Yes sensei?" Jean gulped, mistaking the murderous intent in his master's eyes for himself.

"I wanted to ask you about-

"I don't want to fight the Titans anymore!" Dazz's sudden scream earned a start from both shinobi, drawing the blonde's ire. Kurama seemed to agree, too.

**"Noisy little shit."**

"Tch." Naruto frowned in agreement. "As I was saying, have you seen-

"It's over!" Dazz was still wailing! "We're going to die! We're all-

**_"YAKAMASHI!"_**

Naruto struck down mercilessly at the recruit's head, driving Dazz's face into the ground with such force that his body actually _bounced_ from the motion. The sheer force of the strike sent him skidding across the ground for several meters, his limbs pinwheeling wildly, tumbling end over end before finally rolling to a halt at the edge of the upper wall. Marco barely managed to catch him in time before he sailed out into the abyss; before he plummeted down towards the eager Titans below.

"Oi!" The boy exclaimed! "What was that for, sensei?!"

"If he's going to bitch, then he can do it somewhere else!" Naruto snarled, slamming his fist into the table! "I'm sick of cowards like him! At least mystudents didn't falter; they stood strong while bufoon like him were bawling their eyes out! They kept up the fight even when everyone else was devoured around them!" Had he been paying more attention to his surroundings and said students, he might've noticed, of all those present Jean, Mina, Sasha-even Christa...flushed with pride. Those were the first words of congratulation he'd ever spoken aloud since the day of graduation. And he'd said them now here before the eyes of the public. _There's just something about that..._

"Sensei's...being a little rough today, isn't he?" Christa murmurred to Sasha.

The brunette sighed and pushed a hand through her hair; she could understand Naruto's anger. She herself had nearly frozen up in the supply depot-if it weren't for his training she might've ended up Titan food! Thank kami for ninjutsu and her earth affinity! When she'd failed her strike from the rafters and her blade had glanced across the _shoulder_ instead of the neck, she'd nearly panicked! But then her traiining had kicked in. She'd successfully buried the 3-Meter under a landslide of mud before it could even react, affording her just enough time to slice its neck. To the awe of her fellow classmates!

That had been her first kill; she'd held herself together and everything had come out alright. Naruto had taught her that. Always keep cool under pressure. Rely on your own strength, and if that failed you, rely on yours truly he'd said! But who did Naruto rely upon? Sasha could tell; he was shouldering the burden of leadership; shouldering all those deaths himself so that others wouldn't have to accept the burden of responsibility. He'd been so many things to her in the last three years: teacher, friend, obstacle, goal...but who had ever been something to him?

_"I'm...very grateful for all that you taught me!"_

Sasha blinked at that, the memory coming back to her as she walked away from Christa, begging a half-hearted excuse. Why had she embraced him back then? At the time, the answer had seemed obvious; she'd been convinced that her sensei was about to die. But that was a lie-wasn't it? She'd known he wouldn't die. Naruto was too strong for that. But then Mikasa had kissed him. So had Mina. And yet she hadn't been able to even him or whisper soft words to him or do anything like Mikasa or Mina had. She didn't have the nerve, so she'd settled for a fierce embrace instead, unable to bring herself to do what she truly wanted.

_'That Mikasa...I won't let her get a heard start on me!'_

"Where's Mikasa and Armin?" Naruto was questioning Jean as she approached, Marco having finally relieved him of that noisemaker. "Didn't they make it up the wall with you?"

Jean blanched.

"They did, but...

"Ah, I see." Naruto nodded. "A gag order, huh? Why am I not surprised. The brass would definitely do something like that in this situation. Lets see now. Where are-" He inclined his head, eyes dusting with golden hue that was Sennin Mode. "They're over that way, then. Great. They're all in one place. It makes things easier for me, then." Pulling a scroll forth from his pocket, he effortlessly garbed himself in a spar army uniform and cloak almost before Sasha could blink. He looked absolutely stunning in those cloak; the very picture of perfection as he walked away.

But Naruto wasn't perfect; no, he was the furthest thing from it. He could be harsh, stubborn, foolish, even downright rash at times. And yet at others he could be...impossibly kind. He didn't like to see others suffer, so he tried to shoulder everything at once, so that he might suffer instead of them. Was he still suffering now, she wondered? Back there, he'd promised he would save everyone. But...he hadn't been able to keep his word in the end. So many had died; only twenty out of fifty had actually made it up the wall. Perhaps that was why he'd put Jean in charge at the end? Because he felt he hadn't lived up to his promise?

It was only then that Sasha harealized she was still holding the loaf of bread and no one else was making any moves to follow Naruto. _Chance! _She bolted after him, long legs chewing up the distance between them, until Jean and the others were nothing but a memory. Naruto noticed her at the last instant, his head turning a fraction of an inch to regard her approach. He didn't have to look down, nearly her as much as he once had to meet her gaze, these last three years had given her more than just strength and skill. Sasha was taller now than the others, nearly as tall as him. The thought brought a small, secret smile to her face.

"Did you need something, Braus?" Naruto didn't even break his stride as he spoke, it was up to her to force him to stop.

"You seemed a little tense back there...

"I wonder about that." his grim facade didn't soften in the slightest, nor did his brisk pace slacken. "Was there something else?" His message was clear._ I don't want to talk about that._ End of discussion. Sasha carefully ignored the warning signs and his body language, waited until they reached one of the few tents lining the walls...

_...then she moved._

It wasn't a graceful trick by any means; she simply increased her pace a little until she got ahead of him. And then she stuck her foot out. The effect wasn't as disastrous as she'd thought it would be-the toe of Naruto's boot caught on her ankle but instead of planting his face into the ground he stopped halfway and grabbed her by the arms, whipping her against the wall with enough force to crater the stone. Sasha silently thanked his training; that impact would've shattered the spine of a non-shinobi. As it were, Sasha felt only the faintest tingle in her back. She'd have a bad bruise tomorrow, but nothing more..

"Braus...the hell?!" he glared at her, his eyes furious and crimson. "What're you doing?!"

"Sensei...here." Eyes downcast, Sasha lowered her head and thrust out her wrists, interposing the bread between his face and hers. It worked like a charm.

Naruto froze, his anger frozen dead in its tracks; apparently the significance of her gesture was not lost on him. Sasha _never _shared her food. Ever. He glanced at her, down at the bread, then back to her, his hard eyes softening, if only marginally as he realized her intent. He took her by the wrist and pulled her closer, bringing the bread up to his face. To her disbelief, Naruto didn't take it out from her hand. Quite the opposite. He ate it right out of her palm, his teeth sinking into the stil-warm bread and slowly pulling a chunk of it out, grazing her fingers as he pulled away.

Despite her best efforts, Sasha felt herself flush. She knew he posessed untold strength and yet there was something incredibly gentle about the way he'd done that, his eyes flicking up at her as he did so, that sent her heart fluttering, hammering against her chest like the drums of a great hunt, out for her blood. Ironic, considering she and her pa had once been hunters before she'd come inside the walls.

_Life is precious. Treasure it while you can._

Who knew what might happen after this? She might die in the coming counterattack or worse; sensei might die. Sasha knew firsthand just how powerful Naruto was; she'd once seen him get hit by a cannonball and get back up again ,only muttering a half-hearted "ouch" to himself. Yes, he hadn't been hurt at all. But Mina had already told her an awful truth, Naruto had nearly died in a titan's stomach only hours before. She might see him as strong, nearly invincible, but her teacher was all too mortal. If he were to die...

"Shit." Naruto said suddenly. "You're crying. I didn't hurt you back there, did I?"

"Huh?" Sasha blinked, alarmed to find a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I was...?" Before she could think to brush the droplet aside he reached forward, snatching it up with his finger.

"Tis nothin'." The words came out without pause or preamble, revealing her country accent. "Ah!" Sasha gasped, realizing her mistake. That is...I mean...

"Oh?" his smile sent her blood boiling, in a good way. "So that's how you really sound, eh? Why didn't you tell me about it before? Its kinda...

_...cute."_

Sasha didn't know why she kissed him, only that she did. It was as if someone had hijacked her body; the moment she heard that word she was no longer in control of herself. One moment Naruto had her pressed against the wall with one hand, using the other to brush her tear away. The next, Sasha pivoted into him-shoving the bread into her back pocket-reversing their position .Naruto blinked, baffled by this flying act of thievery, but before he could speak, Sasha and her mouth met him in a frenzied rush, her tongue licking at his lips, silently asking for entry. Yes...Sasha didn't know why she'd kissed him. Why she was _still_ kissing him, when she knew there was a chance-a huge chance!-that he'd only push her away. There was no way he could possibly care about someone so plain as her...so why hadn't she stopped?

_ I know I can be an idot at times, but this...this is too much! Why...Why can't I just let go of him?_

There was just something about Uzumaki Naruto, something that drew her in, held her down, prevented her from even trying to think. She'd first felt it during her training when he'd taught her how to run. Not as she'd run before but to truly run, with every fiber of her being. Using these things he called the Eight Gates. She'd dismissed it as folly before...until he'd taught her. What a backlash! She hadn't been able to walk for nearly a month after opening just three! Yes, Naruto had taught her all that and more. And yet now she was facing the distinct possibility of losing him, once and for all-

_Down, Sasha_! She didn't want to think about those times anymore at all. She wanted to make a memory with him now-however tenuous it might be-before it was too late. And it already was too late. She could feel him beginning to respond to her now at long last, his mouth moving against hers, hand slipping from her face, moving to the still-subtle curve of her shoulder then her waist, looping round her to draw her in close. The heat of his body burned against her uniform like a furnace, forcing her legs to drift open-

**"Mind if I cut in?"**

Sasha froze; the sound of that voice sent chills shooting up and down her spine. Everything seemed to lurch beneath her, sending her mind into freefall. A deep sense of vertigo grabbed her, as if she were being droped from a great height. And then it stopped. Her eyes fluttered open -her hands reached out for Naruto and found him gone. All that remained was the lingering scent of him, hanging against her nose, her skin still tingling from where he'd touched her. It served as a subtle reminder that he had been-and still was-quite present, wherever she was, here in this neverending blackness. Where was she? What was this place?

**"Turn, mortal."** A deep, dark voice commanded her from behind. **"So that I might see you with my own eyes."** Reluctantly, Sasha did so.

Fear. Awe. Confusion.

All these thoughts paled in comparsion to the monstrosity looming before her. A fox. Sasha was staring at the king of all foxes, quite possibly the largest animal she'd ever seen. Easily larger than a mountain, its entire body bore a gleaming coat of crimson fur, nine tails of pure scarlet laying lackadasically behind it. Ruby red eyes bored into her, slitted pupils observed her every movement. At last, just when Sasha Braus thought she would go mad with fear, it spoke.

**"Hello, Sasha."** it grinned, exposing row upon row of razor sharp teeth, easily larger than her entire body. **"Its so nice to finally meet you face-to-face."** Something about the way he said _nice_ made Sasha shiver in genuine fear. Whomever this being was, he most certainly wasn't nice!

"W-Who're you?"

**"I?"** the great fox pretended to consider her question for a moment. **"I have been called many things. But for now, I suppose you may call me Kurama-sama. I reside within the boy you find yourself so verily smitten for. As do you...at the moment."**

"You mean...I'm inside Naruto-sensei?!" Sasha felt her face heat through a million shades of scarlet; if her mind was here...then what the devil was her body doing out there?! Surely she wasn't...oh dear kami!

**"Inside the seal that contains me," **Kurama corrected with a bemused growl, **"So more or less your concsiousness is inside his stomach. And as for your body...how should I explain it?" **He tapped a claw to his forehead. **"I suppose you could say the time flow here is distorted. Every minute that passes here, only amounts to a singe second in the outside world. I only transferred a portion of yourself to the seal to speak with me, but my..._partner_ is bound to realize something's up sooner rather than later so I suggest you make up your mind."**

"I...don't know whether to feel proud or insulted."

**"I _strongly_ suggest the former."** A low growl grated across Sasha's ears; too late she realized she'd crossed a line. "**The brat doesn't let just anyone set foot in this place; only those he holds near and dear to his heart have ever entered here. If you wish it, I can alway send you on your away and make you forget this ever happened-**

"No!" Sasha pleaded! "Wait!" Strange as it might seem, this could be her one and only chance to learn about her mentor!

**"Oh?"** The demon fox arched an eyebrow.** "Having second thoughts?"**

Sasha resolutely ignored the subtle jibe. "What can you tell me about Naruto-sensei? Do you know where he's from? What about his favorite ford? Or-"

**"Silence!"** Kurama thrust a claw to her forehead, getting just that. "**If you want to know that badly, then I'll just show you! But I should warn you, he doesn't take kindly to others poking around in mind like this. He nearly killed the last one who did this. If your motives are less than pure...**

"I want to see!"

**"Very well!"**

Sasha instantly regretted that decision.

Memories flowed into her mind like a river, one she couldn't afford to dam even if wanted to. Countless scenes of battle and bloodshed. Trials and Tribulations. Friends who became enemies. Of loves lived and lost. Life and death dealt like the wind, always unexpected and inopportune. Just when she thought she couldn't handle any more she was granted a glimpse of one last image. At the center of it all, a lonely little boy sitting on a swing, his fists clenched tight, his soul screaming with loneliness.

_Why won't anyone accept me?_

_Gah!_

Sasha recoiled, clutching at her head, reeling from the sheer _pain_ that accompanied the image. It'd all felt so real...

**"You truly are resilient, mortal."** the fox mused, paushing to scratch at its head. **"You've probably got a bit of Akimichi blood in you somewhere. It would explain your appetite..."**

"Is there more?"

**"Much more."** Kurama snorted.** "But that's not why you're here."**

"It's not?"

**"No."** he replied. **"I've summoned you to this place to give you a warning. And a gift."**

"Sure you have." More and more Sasha Braus felt her normally cheery demeanor beginning to slip; having endured the deaths of her comrades was one thing; to deal with an insane, perverted fox was another. Now in the haze of Naruto's memories still clogging her mind she'd become almost despondent. How could one person endure so much suffering and still remain so kind-hearted? So pure? Throughout it all, that had been more than a constant; in all his years he'd remained, and would continue to remain, an unrelenting force for good.

**"It seems my host has taken an interest in you."** Kurama continued, ignoring her deadpanns. **"Among others. They do not interest me.** **What does interest me is thus: who will be the one to succeed him? Eight of you there are, and yet I sense that one of you will die before today is done. That makes seven. My host is not yet aware of this fact, so I thought I should take precautions to make sure you don't lose your life in the next few hours. You don't exactly strike me as the cautious type."**

_"Eight?" _Sasha wasn't listening, she was still reeling at the kitsune's implication. It didn't make any sense! Naruto had only trained seven! "Y-You're lying! Sensei doesn't keep secrets!"

**"Am I now?" **Kurama replied, sneering in the face of her confusion. **"Well, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not about my host's secret student, but I'll give you his name anway. Marco Bott. Didn't you know? He's the only one amongst you whactually knows Senjutsu. I suppose Naruto finally recognized his own mortality last year and decided to start training a successor.** **Regardless of that fact one of you will be dead before the sun sets. It may be you. It may be Marco. It might even be that Jean boy. I don't know, little mortal. Personally, I think it would be troublesome to have any of you die; you and the others are one of the few things that keep him from losing his mind. But even I cannot alter fate. I can only influence it. **

**"Now, stretch out your hand and make a fist."**

Sasha did so without hesitation, resolutely extending her hand and clenching her fingers.

"Now what?"

_**"This!"**_

Kurama met her small fist with his own, his giant knuckles pressing against her hand. Sasha felt something shift in her stomach; then there was only pain. Once more she thanked Naruto for his intensive trainings, she was able to endure the agony with only a soft hiss escaping her lips as the fire seared through her veins. It was as if a fire had been lit somewhere deep within her belly- slowly spreading to the rest of her body with an excruciating slowness. Somehow, she managed to rasp out a question.

"What the...?!"

**"I've lent you a fourth of my chakra."** Kurama told her, lips parting to reveal teeth set back in a snarl. **"Now in a way, you're like that Ackerman wench. Minus the filthy Uchiha blood, of course. I don't care how diluted it might be, just the smell of her makes me sick! It may burn now, but you'll thank me later if you get in a tight spot." **Tongues of whitehot fury licked across every inch of her even as he spoke; she could see the red chakra emanating from her stomach to scrawl out across her skin in a strange sort of cloak. Oh god. It was really starting to hurt now. Owowowowow...

**"You should be grateful, mortal!" **She could barely hear the beast's words over the pain.** "It's not often I waste my own energy on peons such as you!"**

And then it was over, the chakra receded into the pit of her stomach in a rush, leaving Sasha sore, but still standing.

"Ow." she snarled, glaring at him. "You...piece of...

**"Bold, little one." **Kurama commended her courageous fortitude with a grunt.** "You come from a strong bloodine. Your chakra coils are many times more resilient than the others...stronger, even, I think than that wench who holds the last of the Uchiha blood! I see now why you were taught you to use the Eight gates. To think, he's already attracted three others like you!"**

"Four?!" She knew Mikasa and Mina counted, as well as herself...but who else was there?!

**"That crazy Hanji-bitch doesn't count." **To her mild amusement, the fox actually _shuddered._** "Honestly, I don't know if she wants to dissect Naruto or rape him! I've never met a more frightening human in all my life! Not since Madara!"**

"Ano...who is this Hanji-san?" Sasha asked, her curiosity piqued despite the dismay she felt. She vaguely recalled hearing that name as part of the Recon Corps...

**"The most evil woman alive!" **Kurama whimpered.** "Don't believe anything she says! It's all lies I tell you! LIES!"**

"I see." Sasha was feeling more than a little strange by now; her vision was beginning to blur, and her head now felt as if someone had taken a titan-sized hammer to it. It was probably best if she left here...before her sensei realized just where she was.

**"That's why I've taken such an interest in you," **The Nine-Tailed fox leaned forward, its snout now mere inches away from hers.** "You were one of the closest things this world had to a shinobi before that blonde idiot activated your coils. You were a hunter when you were younger, were you not? But I digress. This form must frighten you. Allow me to assume a more...tolerable shape." **Crimson light swirled about the kitsune as it drew back, its fur and snout slowly receding, claws assuming the shape of fingers, paws receding into the shape of open-toed sandals.

Sasha stepped back as the shadows coalesced around him, watching in awe as his body shrank and assumed human proportions in the blink of an eye.

Now that he'd finally, Sasha found herself staring at a darker version of Naruto. His hair was still blonde but longer, more matted around the edges; whisker marks that'd once tripled his cheeks were now rough gouges on either side of his face. When he lookd at her, smiled at her, she could see his sharp teeth and she knew that although this might look like Naruto, this was not Naruto. The brunette struggled to remember that but to no avail, her mind might know that this wasn't Naruto..but her body didn't. Besides, she was already lost in those deep crimson orbs.

"Better?" Kurama asked with Naruto's voice. Cripes! He even sounded like him!

"A-A little...

"Hmm." Naruto-No! Kurama!-looked her up and down, a thoughtful smirk pulling at the corners of his feral face. "Interesting."

"What're you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing." The demon shook its head. "You see, its been so long since I took human form. And as such, I find myself in a certain mood. As a matter of fact, I've just thought of a wonderful way for you to repay me for my little gift, earlier." He pinnioned her with his gaze, rendering her body insensate with a single glance. Then he started forward, one step at a time, slowly closing the gap between them. Wait. What was he doing? Were he seriously trying to...no! Oh sweet god, no! He wouldn't dare! Oh, but he would, and now she was powerless to retreat; all Sasha's training was stripped away beneath his gaze as though she'd never had any to begin with. When she tried to call upon her chakra, none came.

"Wait! Stop!" Sasha pleaded! "What are you doing?!"

"Claiming my reward of course." Kurama replied. "Besides," He reached out and grabbed her by the arm, drawing her close to him, nudging her chin to met his. "If that idiot wants to indulge in a little pleasure, where's the harm in doing it myself?"

"But you can't!" she struggled to reason with him. "You're not Naruto!"

"Aren't I? We practically share the same soul now, the boy and I." His grip was like a vice around her waist now, drawing her body into his, forcing her terrified eyes to meet his bemused gaze. "All those secret thoughts he daren't let surface, all those desires he never acts upon...manifested in me."

"S-Stop it!"

His lips were close to hers now, perilously close.

"It's almost as if...

_"What the hell are you doing, baka kitsune?!"_

Sasha startled out of Kurama's arms as Naruto's voice exploded into life behind her, punctuated by gale force winds strong enough to shatter the darkness surounding them. She whirled in a panic, flabbergasted to find him standing only yards away; his face frozen in a rictus of furious anger.

**"Couldn't wait could ya, kid?"** Kurama chortled roughly, his true voice echoing in the empty open space.** "And here I was just about to have a little fun on your behalf...**

Naruto said nothing; he simply continued to stare at his darker half.

"Now's not the time for this, Kurama." he said at last.

**"On the contrary."** the fox disagreed. **"Now's the perfect time. To ensure your legacy, that is."**

Naruto bristled.

"What did you do?"

Kurama laughed. **"Why don't you ask the wench?"** Naruto didn't ask her. Instead he cocked his head, as though listening to a voice in his head. Abruptly, he rounded on her. A low growl left his lips.

_"Sasha."_

The brunette gulped despite herself, suddenly nervous in the wake of his gaze. "Naruto, I can explain-

"Out." he hissed at her. _"Now."_

A small gasp fled from her lips as something jerked her backwards and out of the seal. When next she opened her eyes she found herself back in the outside world; Naruto glaring bloody red daggers at her, found herself being held at arms length. His eyes were wide and disbelieving, his features rough, sharp, and absolutely furious. _Why were his eyes crimson? _Sasha had never seen him this angry before. Come to think of it..._she'd never seen him angry before! _At all! Ever! The closest she'd come to seeing him angry was when she'd occasionally stolen his food during mess hall; and even that paled in comparsion to this.

"Sensei, I didn't mean to-

_"Didn't mean to do what?"_

Like an iron trap, Naruto's gaze locked onto Sasha's own. The sheer intensity of his stare, the sudden ice in his expression, was enough to silence her, nay, the entire camp. Nothing moved. Nothing at all. And then he spoke, voice black as pitch, eyes cold as the coldest winter.

"I have spent," he began softly, "Three years training you, Sasha. Teaching you. Breaking you down an rebuilding you from the ground up. Making you strong-stronger than you've ever been. And not once have I pried into your past-_not once_ have I asked any questions you'd find uncomfortable and _not once_ have I gone skulking behind your back, poking around in your _brain_ and doing things that shouldn't be done!" The sage's voice had been rising with each syllable, now he was practically shouting at her, red in the face, practically choking on the words. "You went inside my mind! I'd expected the same courtesy from my favorite disciple!"

His words caught the ear of everyone nearby; Sasha was suddenly aware of everyone staring at her. She was only thankful that the'd left Jean and the others behind. This...was so embarassing! But not nearly so much as being caught with her hand in the cookie jar, both literally and figuratively.

_Favorite._

The brunette flinched back and aside, stung by his words, and yet at the same time, oddly vindicated. His favorite? She'd always assumed Mikasa was Naruto's number one pupil-her grades certainly indicated as much-but now that she thought about it, He'd spent the least amount of time with Mikasa. She'd been a natural, taking to chakra like a duck to water. Sasha, on the other hand...had not. Naruto had been forced to drill both her body and mind until she caught up to the others. He'd often said that she reminded him of himself when he was young; having to work through so much to become the masterful Sage he was now. More than once he'd also compared her to someone named "Rock Lee" noting that she made up for her faults through sheer persistence.

This time, that persistence had backfired. Horrifically.

"I was your favorite?" she asked Naruto, her words little more than the most naked of whispers.

"Was, being the operative term." Venom dripped in his words, caustic enough to peel rust off a blade. "Not anymore; not after that stunt you just pulled." He drew back from her with a hiss. "You know what? Leave. I don't care where you go, or what you do, just get away from me." His head jerked away from her in disgust. "I can't even bear to look at you right now."

"But...I...

"You what?" Naruto all but growled. "You'd better have a _damned_ good excuse for poking around in my head like that, Braus!"

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to jerk back; he did so as though she'd slapped him across the face, eyes wide. He hadn't been expecting that answer!

"You_...what?"_ he rasped

"I wanted to know about you!" Sasha could feel the tears coming now, and she didn't even try to stop them, they were pouring out of her eyes faster than she could hope to dry them, flowing into her mouth, rendering her words watery and weak. "Your likes, your dislikes! Where you came from! What you want to be! How you came to save _us _when you could've saved everyone else! Why you feel you have to shoulder everything and take all the blame-all the responsibility-even when its not your fault! I didn't want you to deal with it all alone! Is that so wrong?!" She could feel herself slipping back into her old accent again but by now _she_ was angry far too angry too care. "Is it so _wrong_ that someone as plain and stupid and _simple_ as me actually cares enough about ya ta risk pissing ya off! God, I'm so stupid! All I ever do is burden ya for crying out_-mmph?!"_

Her eyes bulged as Naruto's lips collided with hers, stealing her words away. It wasn't a rough kiss by any mean- his mouth simply caged hers, stifling all sound. His palms cupped her cheeks with an infinite tenderness, cradling her face as though it were made of the finest china.

"You are not," He whispered, pulling away. "a burden."

Sasha was baffled! How could Naruto-sensei go from being furious to kissing her speechless?!

"I...you...what?"

"Sorry." he apologized, his words sorrowed and contrite. "That was rash of me. I shouldn't have shouted at you." he gazed at her for a long moment and to her infinite relief, nodded. "You really are too honest to lie, aren't you, Sasha? If you were worried about me, you should have just said so. There was no need for you go...inside my head. You saw something ugly, something I wanted to keep hidden. Up in my memories!" He turned aside and she could see the anger twisting at his normally placid face, warping his features into a livid mask of rage-not directed at her-but elsewhere. "I fucking _hate_ when people screw with my head. Even if they claim its for a good reason. So?" Abruptly, his gaze snapped back towards her. "Was it for a good reason? Were you really willing to risk death me for me by taking on that much chakra?"

Sasha couldn't help it; she blanched.

"You...knew about that, huh?"

"I know Kurama has his reasons for doing whatever he does." Naruto replied, laying his hand upon her stomach, fingertips digging into the taut flesh beneath. "Doesn't mean I have to agree with them. Now I have to make sure he didn't fuck up your chakra coils. This might burn a bit." Turned out he was right; Sasha felt her face begin to burn all over again; she didn't care if Naruto was looking at her chakra coils or not! This was still supremely awkward! A thread of warmth from her stomach and spooled down between her legs in an instant, leaving her weak-kneed and woozy. Was...was this actually turning her on?! If he kept this up, if she'd...she..she would...!

"Sensei...

"Hmm?" Naruto purred back at her.

"S-Stop that right now!"

"Sheesh, you really are honest!" Naruto's laugh tore through her haze of pleasure like a thief in the night. "Naughty, Sasha. _Naughty._ Do I have to punish you, for thinking such things?" He took his hand away from her stomach and brought it towards her inner thigh, curling her leg up against him. As swiftly as his smile had come so too did it vanish, shattering like so much glass. He cocked his head aside at her, his blue eyes flashing in the setting sun as he took his hand away and stood to his full height. When he spoke this time, his words were serious and sombre.

"So now you know my dirty little secret. I've got a monster inside me. And you should also know why I'd prefer to keep that under wraps." He turned his gaze down to the recruits below. "I've already learned my lesson the har way; if I were ever to unleash my full power inside the walls-everyone would die. Not just the titans. Not just the people. Everyone. Everything. I transformed briefly three years ago and I nealy scared everyone half to death! If I'd had my way, no one would know about the truth of what I am. But now that you've gone and stuck your nose where it doesn't belong," and here he did flick her with his finger, "I suppose I'll have to trust you with that secret."

"That secret?" Unbidden, her midn flashed back to that mysterious titan she'd seen, running away from them and into the city. "You mean there's

Naruto laughed at her; it was a deep throaty sound.

"Really, do you think I'm going to tell you after the emotional hangover you just gave me? You're persistent, Sasha! But then again," He leaned forwards, mussing her hair with a hand. "That's what makes you who you are. You can't change that anymore than you can keep the sun from setting. And you shouldn't try." Without another word he was gone and past her, striding away as though their little heart-to-heart had never been a consequence at all. When he paused, she was momentarily taken aback.

"Oi, Sasha...hold the rest of that bread for me until I get back."

"Eh?"

"You _were_ right about one thing." He was suddenly in front of her again, leaning in, lips brushing against hers for all of an instant. "I'm fucking _starving." _Whatever else her sensei might've said was cut off by the sharp discharge of a cannon. Naruto turned as he once more felt the faint tingle in the back of his brain; the sign of a Hiraishin kunai being activated. He spun aways from her with a delighted cackle-leaving her cheeks alight in seven shades of scarlet.

"Guess that's my cue!" A golden flash was the only indication of movement then Naruto was gone, off to wreak havoc and defy fate as only he could.

It was only then that Sasha realized something. In all the confusion and their heated arguement...

...she hadn't thought to give him Kurama's warning.

* * *

_(Moments earlier)_

_"I'm human!"_

"I see." Kitts Verman murmurred to himself, his terrified gaze never once leaving that of Eren Jeager's. "Don't resent me for this, brat. It's only natural. No one can prove that you're not a demon." Slowly, he raised his arm, fingers pressed into a single point. He took no pleasure in their grief-stricken faces, but in the end, his fear won out. They had to be killed! They had to be! Now! This very instant! There was just no way...that this whelp could be an ally! Not at all! He had to die!

Without thinking, he slashed his arm downward.

**"FIRE!"**

There was a deafening bang, punctuated by a wet popping sound, a sulfuric scent reaching everyone's nose as it discharged its payload. Eren watched, helpless, poised between biting his thumb and screaming in horror as the massive iron ball hurtled towards him and his friends. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mikasa reaching for what looked like a _kunai-_her fingers wrapping around its sealed hilt. There came a faint sucking sound, then-

"Belay that order!"

Suddenly and without warning, an angel came down from heaven. There could be no other word for that blazing blonde blur-its figure sheathed in golden radiance; its eyes burning like hot coals in its skull. It seemed to hand there in the sky for a moment, invisible wings holding it aloft on streamers of golden light. Then the angel did the inexplicable -the unthinkable- thrusting itself firmly between the three cadets and the approaching shot with arms splayed, intercepting the cannonball and-

Shattering it.

Eren saw it all in that instant; their saviour raised a hand and bit down. Hard. Blood spurted and took solid form, something massive grew around them in recompense for his temerity, and the cannonball simply broke against its palm. It flew apart into a thousand different pieces, sparying shards of debris in every direction; some of which struck the pig-headed instructor who'd ordered them to fire on him in the first place, knocking him from his perch in a shower of bloods. Karma at its finest! Grunts of pain and screams of untold agonies echoed through the cloud of rust and rotten dust; he didn't need to see to know that panic must be unfolding beyond his line of sight.

"The things I do for you kids." A gruff voice hissed.

Mikasa gasped in confusion; Eren sympathized!

In the silence that followed Jeager found himself staring at the Wings of Freedom emblazoned upon a cloak, the bright white-blue emblem of the Survey Corps proudly standing between him and certain death. But what was a member of the corps doing here? It didn't make any sense! They'd all gone out on an expedition just this morning; there was now way they could've returned in such a short time! He peered up into the smoke to no avail, unable to make out the face of his rescuer in the haze created by the cannonball's explosion.

"Do not lose your composure, Eren Jeager." that same voice continued, speaking to him...and him alone. "Do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness; don't let your guard down for even a single second. And take that hand away from your mouth before you do something foolish. These imbeciles are ready to kill you at even the slightest provocation...and I'd rather not anymore of my students die today."

"Sesnsei?" Mikasa blinked, trying to peer into the haze.

It was then that Eren realized something else. This so-called angel, this man mistaken for divinity, wasn't an angel at all. He knew him. Recognized him. Although this man had not taught him the shinobi arts, he'd been responsible for beating the brutal art of hand-to-hand combat into him for the last three years all the same. As if on cue the smoke began to dissipate, revealing the figure of the one standing over him. Eyes the color of blue diamond peered down at him, past him, through him, staring into his very soul.

"Naruto?!"

"No, Kurosaki Ichigo!" They snapped back! "Who do you think I am?!"

Faced with the blonde's sarcasm, Jeager faltered.

"I don't even...know who that is?"

"Godamnit-shit!" The blonde was complaining now, waving his still-steaming hand about for the three of them to see. "That really hurt ya know? Seriously! Coulda blown my arm off back there if I wasn't careful! Jeager the least you can do is apologize to my poor hand for putting it in this damned situation." Even as Naruto spoke Eren could see the massive construct sheathing his limb; it was as if a giant hand had sprouted forth from nothingness to protect them, and he was waving the damned thing around as though it were some kind of toy!

"Naruto...what is-

"Oh, Mikasa!" Their teacher turned, as though just seeing her. "Thanks for activating the kunai back there. I might not have made it in time otherwise."

"No, I don't think that's the problem here...

"Hmm?"

Mikasa pointed, his eyes wide. "Your hand...

Naruto followed his student's gaze-watched flesh knitting back together on his fingers, muscle and skin growling over the skeletal hand that he'd sprouted to defend them. Within seconds, the massive hand was entirely untouched, as though it had always been.

"Ahhhh." he groaned in understanding. "Shit. Did I do that?! Damnt, first Sasha, and now this! I just can't seem to keep a lid on things today! Don't worry about that, Mikasa-chan." With a grunt, he pulled his hand free of the monstrous limb. "Since the cat's already out of the bag, guess Imma have ta say it...I'm like Eren."

"Like...Eren?"

"A shifter." Naruto said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Eren gawped at him as if he'd grown another head, to which the blonde simply sighed.

"Well, I had been hoping to _avoid _telling everyone about _my_ little secret, but thanks to your little stunt back there," he turned his gaze back to the rapidly fading fog and the figures standing beyond, "I don't think that's possible anymore." Deprived of what strength it needed, the artifical limb began to collapse around them in great gouts of steam, kicking up still more dust and debris. "Now I sincerely hope the three of you have some sort of plan to get out of this with your skin intact, because I've got absolutely nothing. Armin?

"M-Me?!"

"You mean you haven't put that brilliant brain of yours to work yet?" Naruto questioned. "I was expecting more out my most brilliant student."

"I'm not that-

"Of course you are! Yer a frikkin genius!" Armin started in surprise as his mentor jerked forward, thrusting his face before him. "Don't you remember? You mastered the basics of chakra in a day! It took everyone else a week! Even Mikasa didn't learn that quickly! You may not be the most resilient, but you learned the most jutsu as well! You're not a burden! Your friends think the same! Stop underestimating yourself!"

Armin knelt there, the words soaking in. Not a burden...?

"Tch. Looks like I've got no choice now." Naruto sighed. "Armin, I'll buy you some time. Come up with a plan before I get shot, will ya?" Without another word he strode forward, making his way out of the smoke. Armin watched him go, watched his sensei stride to the death. Had he been doubting himself all along? Was it all in his head? If so...was he really handicapping himself? He glanced at Mikasa and Eren-saw the resolve there in their eyes. _It was all in my head? They never thought of me like that at all..._

Naruto knew none of these thoughts, he kept walking, slowing only when a shape from the smoke resolved beside him.

"I'm coming with you." Mikasa's voice, then her figure, resolved beside him. There was a hard glint to her eyes, one Naruto recognized all too well.

**"Remind you of someone?"**

_'Urusai. I'm not talking to you after that stunt you pulled with Sasha.'_

**"It worked, didn't?"** was the kistune's counter. **"You finally opened up to someone."**

"Stubborn." he muttered to Kurama, as much as Mikasa, quietly pushing a palm against his forehead. "I'm doing this for your sake as much as Eren's. Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about him anyway? He's your brother after all, and the only one you have left at that. I'm just someone who happened to teach you a few things." Unbidden, his mind flashed back to their kiss back on the rooftop. _What the hell is with these kids...they're so damn willfull._

"Yes, you're just my sensei." The blackette replied blandly to his statment. "Nothing can change that."

"Good. Glad you see things my way-

Her hand lashed out, snaring him by the wrist and grinding him to a halt. N

"But I only have one of you, too." she finished with a raise of her gaze, dark eyes boring into his. Clashing with his. "And I know its selfish of me to say this, but I don't want to lose you either." Slowly, she wrapped her hand around his, pushing her fingertips between his own. "Is that so wrong, sensei?"

Naruto growled, a hiss snaking through his clenched teeth, a muscle jumping in his jaw. "You stubborn, willful little...

"I'm coming." she repeated, the slightest of smirks pulling at her lips; she knew she'd already won. "Can you really afford to waste time trying to stop me?"

_Gods girl...you remind me of Sasuke way too much!_

"Tch...do what you will!" he stormed forward into the haze, leaving her to follow. The dust and debris parted for him, giving way to his furious pace.

Verman was there waiting for them as they departed the choking haze; his already pallid complexion became positively grey once he laid eyes upon the seething sage. "Stop!" he cried! Naruto didn't stop. He continued his relentless advance-his long legs eating up the distance beween them. Sweating bullets, the captain ordered his men to raise their rifles.

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

Finally, the blonde slowed to a halt, a mere three yards away.

"Uzumaki! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I could ask you the same question, _Vermin."_ There could be no mistaking the deliberate insult in the blonde's tone. "Where do you get off firing on my students like that?"

"Silence!" The slimy little man backpedalled in the face of Naruto's malevolence. You have no authority here!" He was beginning to panic now, the shrapnel had inflicted more than its fair share of wounds upon him; his metal state left hanging by a mere thread. His left eye was already beginning to swell ups and his sword arm was bleeding from a nasty gash that would surely become infected if not treated forthwith. Did the last sage care? He did not!

"I have _every_ authority." Naruto replied, his words growing colder still as he reached for a blade. "I may serve with the Scouting Legion but my orders...come from the monarchy. If I see someone at fault, I may correct them. And you, my good sir, are most certainly at fault! You've fired on three trainess without so much as hearing their side of the story! I could court martial you for that-no, I could _kill_ you right now and no one would bat so much as an eyelash!" Slowly-almost casually, he pulled his sword free, and in an instant, laid its edge upon Verman's bleeding arm. "Is that what you want?"

"Ackerman!" Realizing his own peril, Verman rounded on the rookie instead. "What does your boyfriend have to do with this?!"

_B-B-Boyfriend?!_ Mikasa felt her cheeks begin to burn. Of all the times to bring this up!

"He's my sensei, sir!"

"LIES!" Verman shrieked! "We have witnesses! You were seen kissing him atop the roof of the bell tower! Relationships between ranking officers and cadets are forbidden! Explain yourself!" Mikasa opened her mouth to deny it, to refuse the truth, only to find herself silenced by a finger to the lips.

"Mikasa," Naruto smiled serenely down at her, "What did I teach you about dogs?"

That got a blink from his pupil.

"That the weakest ones...

...always bark the loudest!" Naruto nodded sagely. "Very good! And as you know, sometimes, some dogs...

_...need a muzzle!"_

Verman's single eye went wide as his right arm was severed from his body, the limb now falling away from him in a flash. The fingers were wriggling slightly as the nerve endings within them struggled to receive signal from his brain once more, dropping the sword that they once held as his hand groped on blindly. He lunged backwards, his left arm stretched out in a vain attempt to staunch the blood flow.

_"Yeaaaaaaaaargh!"_ The man tried to scream, tried to grab and wield his fallen blade-

Uzumaki Naruto buzzed into view, his body blocking the man's weapon, his eyes glaring out coldly from behind a veil of golden light. With a hiss, he swung his arm backwards, a streak of golden light rocketing out from the tip of his fingers and incinerating both the captain's arm and his sword within the bright energy. He didn't even give the man time to retialiate; his boots barreled forward and drove the bufoon back a dozen paces in the blink of an eye, increasing the distance between them.

"Now then," Naruto sheathed his bloody blade with a sigh, "Unless you'd like to lose your other arm, I suggest you refrain from such audacious accusations and return to the matter at hand."

"Silence! I will not tolerate this insubourdination!"

The blonde shrugged.

"Then I'll just take your other arm, then-

"Wait! Stop!"

Naruto turned his head aside, regarding the boy's sudden emersion from the steam behind him. _Good boy,_ he mused softly to himself. He's finally come up with something. Its a shame, though. Another second and I've been rid of this buffoon for good...

"Eren isn't the enemy of mankind!" Armin declared! "We're willing to share all the intelligence we've gathered!"

"Begging for your lives is useless now! He revealed his true from in front of us! There's nothing left to say! If you say he's not an enemy, prove it! If you can't do that, I will eliminate the threat!"

_'So,'_ Naruto thought, _he thinks that was Eren back there...not me. And he's still driven by fear despite losing his arm. Interesting. I might not have to do anything after all._

"There's no need for further proof!" Armin barked! "Its unnecessary! The issue isn't how we see him!"

"WHAT?!"

Armin risked a glance at his teacher, and received Naruto had done nothing to interrupt him so far. Sensei trusted him! He could do this!

"You said everybody saw him!" he continued, plowing on in the face of adversity! "Then they must've seen him fighting those Titans too! And they must've seen all the Titans ganging up on him! Don't you understand it now?! They see him as prey, just like the rest of mankind! Nothing you say can change that fact!"

Murmurs of disbelief rippled through the ranks; soldiers lowered their blades, pulled their fingers from the triggers of their rifles.

"That's true...

"A Titan as an ally...

"That can't be...

For a moment, just a moment, Armin hoped that they'd see reason here. It didn't last.

"Prepare to Attack!" Verman screeched! "Don't fall for this clever trap! Their actions have always been beyond our comprehension! If they can transform into humans and speak our language, that's just another way for them to fool us! We can't let them do as they please!"

_'No good...He's stopped thinking entirely...no! He's too scared to think!'_

He risked a glance back at Eren and Mikasa, and his courage returned. I have to do this!

Almost before he knew what he was doing, Armin had slammed a fist into his chest, standing tall and proud despite his trembling knees. "As a soldier, I swore to devote my heart to the resurrection of mankind! There is no greater glory than dying for that belief! If we added his Titan power to the might of our armies, it might even be possible to recapture the town! For the glory of the human race-of our race-I beg you! In my final moments before I die, permit me to explain his strategic importance!"

There was a silence. And then, to everyone's horror, Verman began to raise his hand. This was it! He was going to fire on them again!

"That was a good try, Armin." Arlet startled as a hand settled upon his shoulder, momentarily alarmed to find Naruto scowling on the man ahead of them. "But I'm afraid it didn't work. See? The poor fool's gone and lost his feeble little mind." Taking his hand from his student's arm he started forward, his expression unreadable, his eyes hidden in those rough blonde bangs. "He's too scared to think anymore. So it'd be better if I showed him...the power you're talking about. For real this time."

"S-Sensei?"

"Oi, scum." Naruto called up at Kitts Verman. "You wanted proof that Eren's on your side, right? Well then...!"

_"Watch this."_

Sighing, Naruto raised a hand to his face bit down on his thumb...

_Hard._

Mikasa and Armin braced themselves as best they could against the flash of life; but there could be no bracing against the monster that strode forth from that flash. It was as if Naruto's human form was just a shell; as flimsy and fragile as a caterpillar's cocoon. And the creature that emerged from this chryisalis-the result of this metamorphosis, could only be described in a single words. With its great towering height and six arm, long blonde hair scarlet eyes and armoured arms, a maw bristling with razor sharp teeth. Yes, there was only one word to describe this Asura-like entity.

_Monster._

Screams of horror and dismay rose up from those assembled, nearly deafening Eren and the others. Witnessing a partial transformation was one thing, but to see a a full blown Titan standing there before them in all of its malevolent might...was another thing entirely. Soldiers scrambled backwards as Naruto towered over them, his jaws creaking opening before an exhalation of sinsiter steam.

Armin felt his heart sink into his stomach. "No way...

"Naruto...what?" Mikasa gawped up at the towering titan. And yet, she felt no fear. There was only awe. She remembered it now; this was the same Titan who had handed Eren to them back in the square. The aberrant who hadn't attack them! This then...was Naruto? Unbelievable!

**"Yeah, its me."** he growled, lowering his head to look her in the eye. **"Sorry for deceving you back there. Are you afraid?" **The blackette gazed back at him and asked herself that very same question. Did this big beast frighten her? No. She knew this was Naruto, just as she knew Naruto would never lay a hand on his disciples. She shook her head slowly, raven tressess bobbing from the motion. Stiffling her anxiety she stepped forward, placing a hand upon Naruto's massive ankle. His skin was searing to the touch, severe in its heat, and yet she felt nothing but comfort.

"No," she said softly. "I'm not afraid of you."

**"As expected from a descendant of the Uchiha."** the titan chortled softly, turning to face the cowering Verman. **"You really do have ice in your veins."**

Mikasa had no idea what an Uchiha was, but she chose to take that as a compliment.

**"This the power that Eren and I posess!" **Naruto bellowed, his words crashing down around them like thunder.** "The power that can seal the breach and reclaim the town! Shoot me, if you must, but if you do_...it won't end well for any of you!"_**

Beside him, Ian paused. If it was true, if Naruto-dono really could control this titan...

"Captain, we should consider wh-

"SILENCE!" If Verman had been beyond reason before then he was practically frantic now; staring up into those sinister scarlet orbs-staring into the eyes of a titan pushed him past his breaking point. "Prepare to fire all rounds at once on my signal!" His arm rose and fell in what felt like slow motion, his eyes wide and fearful as Naruto surged forward to intercept the incoming cannonfire.

_"No matter how they plead for their lives, they're still rebels! Traitors! I bet those other two are Titans as well! Yes, they must be! That makes them the enemy! Those who threaten the safety of mankind must be killed without hesitation! They must be eliminated! That's what it means to be a soldier!"_

His arm snapped down-!

"Cut it out already."

All eyes turned to find Verman restrained, an hand holding him at the elbow, preventing his arm from dropping any further. The one respsonsible was an aged, unassuming man in uniform-his only distinguishing feature being the red sash worn around said uniform and his deep hazel eyes. His mustache quirked in a slight smile as he held Verman back. Every man woman and child knew this man; commander of the southern teriritories and esteemed general by far.

"You haven't changed at all." The eldery fellow continued. "As big as you are, you've still got the guts of a scared fawn."

Verman gasped. "Commander Pixis!"

And there, standing beside him, impossibly, was...

Annie?

_So that's where she was!_ Armin realized, unmoving. _Sensei, did you have this planned out all along? No. That can't be right. He wouldnt risk our lives like that...would he? _He risked a glance back at Naruto's titan form; his fellow blonde appeared smug, but there could no mistaking the brief uncertainty that flickered through his eyes. That settled it, then. His master was just as baffled by Pixis's arrival and Annie's prescence as he. Did he too, know just how lucky they were?

"Can't you see how magnificent his salute is?" Pixis said as he strode forward toward Armin, heedless of Naruto's Titan standing only yards away. "I just arrived, but the situation has already been relayed to me by this young lady over here." he indicated Annie with a nod. "You go organize the reinforcments. I think it'd be worthwile to hear what they've got to say."

"But-

"That wasn't a question, captain." Pixis's tone was kind, but it left no room for further arguement. "Dismissed."

Verman slinked off, tail between his legs.

To his credit, the commander waited until the coward was well out of earshot before finally clearing his throat.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?" Pixis continued, addressing the giant.

Naruto nodded.

"Would you mind stepping out of that body for a moment?" Pixis asked. "I'm afraid you're frightening my troops back there. Unless you have any objections?"

Naruto's titan did something impossibly human just then; crossing all six arms before its chest.

**"What guarantee do I have that you won't open fire anyway?"**

"It spoke!" One of the soldiers gasped!

**"I'm a 'he' not an 'it', thank you very much."** Naruto's deadpann was barely concealed. **"Don't compare me to the rest of those titans. As I've already said before, I have control of this form. Now,"** he turned his towering form back to the commander, **"Answer my question. What's to stop your boys from trying to kill me the moment I step out of this body? As things stand...I think its rather obvious they'd sooner see me dead."**

"Surely you can understand that we are both men of principle here?" Pixis sighed as he pulled a flask from his coat pocket and took a long hard draught. "I've absolutely no intention of causing you or your students any harm here. I certainly don't plan on opening fire like that bufoon Verman did. And as you can see, I'm rather fond of my arms. So no, I don't think I'll be harming you or Jeager-kun over there anytime soon."

"You should do something about cowards in your ranks." Annie seconded icily.

"Agreed, my dear." Pixis smiled at Annie as he replaced the flask within his coat pocket. "By all means, your teacher is free to mete out whatever discipline he may deem neccessary, but please, don't kill the man. Dead soldiers are bad for morale, you understand. Now, would you kindly come out of there, Uzumaki-kun?"

**...sure."**

The nape of his neck began to bulge and writhe as the man within fought for emergence. Soldiers squirmed restlessly as an arm appeared, followed by a leg, pursued by a torso. Slowly, but surely, Naruto's human form wresteditself free of the Titan's flesh, inch by painful inch. He hadn't been kidding when he'd said it was a bitch to reemerge. On his own, it took at least a few minutes, time in which he was left vulnerable to enemy fire and grasping hands. Then with a sickening squelching sound, Uzumaki Naruto burst from the back in a shower of gore. He alighted soundlessly between Eren and Mikasa, shaking himself like a wet dog.

"Gah," he grumbled, "I really hate that part."

Dot Pixis arched an eyebrow at the sight.

"Interesting."

"Jeager can do the same." Naruto replied, dusting himself off. "Although he probably doesn't have the same level of control as me-

"So you _can_ control it?"

Naruto turned his head to regard she who had spoken, one Rico Brzenska. The silver-haired girl was peering at him intently, as though she expected him to snap and eat her at any moment. It was almost laughable, to a fault. Ever since he'd met her on the wall three years before he'd been made aware/known of her fear for all things Titan. Then again...those fears were all too understandable. He needed to remind individuals like her that he meant them no harm; needed to remind these soldiers that he was on their side, before someone did something stupid and got everyone killed. He could feel Annie's gaze boring into his back; if he was going to reveal that she stoo was a titan-shifter, no was the time. Even now, her crystalline eyes were silently pleading with him for silence.

**"Idiot."** Kurama groused sullenly. **"You're gonna shoulder everything again, aren't you?!"**

Naruto mentally sighed, agreeing with his partner for what felt like the first time in a century. Yes, he was an idiot.

"Without a second thought." he readily affirmed. "I'm the only other shifter within the walls, though."

Annie's soft gasp barely reached his ears.

"Oh?" Pixis smiled strangely at this remark, unknowing of the crisis that'd just been averted. "Well then, if your level of control is as high as you claim, perhaps you and Jeager-kun can assist me with a plan I've been formulating. These students of yours might have a pivotal role to play as well," he said as his gaze glided to Mikasa and Armin. "I believe there were eight of them, correct?" Naruto frowned. He didn't like where this was going. Not at all. The commander was suggesting that he endanger the lives of his precious disciples for a second time and for what? Naruto had no way of knowing; how could that sit well with him?!

"And what plan might that be?" he asked guardedly.

Pixis's smile was practically beatific.

"Why...to reclaim Trost, of course."

There was a silence. Finally, Naruto sighed.

"Got anything to drink?" he asked at length.

Pixis offered him his flask; the blonde gladly accepted it from the man's hands and took a long, deep draught. Burning liquid coursed down his throat and warmed his belly, lending him just a touch of solace. Naruto had the succinct feeling he'd be needing a drink or two before this day was done. Gasping, he proffered it back to the commander.

"Strong stuff." he choked out.

"I only drink the best." Pixis affored him a slight smile. "

Naruto sighed as he followed

"We're in for one wild night...

* * *

Annie was waiting for him after their strategy session atop the wall, her cold eyes seeking his the minute she realized he was alone. A plan had been made, though she herself questioned the validity of it. Not because it was Armin's plan, not because it was foolish-she'd suffered far worst-but because everyone was relying on Naruto and Eren to make it happen. If those two failed then not only would Trost be lost, but so too would Wall Rose. She didn't need her shadow clone to know that. There could no doubt about that this time. And she couldn't risk revealing herself a second time just to help them.

She just couldn't.

So she stood there in the shadows, silent as a goddess, watching, waiting until Naruto finally finished his meeting with Pixis and came down from the Wall. Even now he continued to baffle her-he didn't bother to use his maneuver gear, he simply walked right down the wall as though it were the easiest thing in the world. Fearful gasps greeted his little publicity stunt, sending Annie's temper skyrocketing. This was why humanity needed to die. They'd become rotten to the core, so filled with fear and avarice that they no longer knew how to think for themselves. Kitts Verman was merely one such human. His insane paranoia had nearly ended Eren's life before it could truly begin, and the Coordinate with him. Had it not been for Naruto's intervention, she'd never have reached Pixis in time.

_How do you do it, Naruto?_

How did he throw himself headlong into impossible situations and still emerged the victor? How did he fight wit such ferocity, for so little? More importantly...how had he managed to worm his way into her heart? Annie hated that, more than anything. She'd long since locked tight the door to her heart and thrown away the key. But Naruto...he'd barreled right through it, that iron door meant to keep everything locked out and away in this fragile thing that was her pscyhe. And because of that, she'd nearly been exposed for what she

_Why do you do it, Naruto?_

Why did he waste his efforts on those who weren't worthy of them? Why defend them when all but a handful spat in his face. It didn't make any sense! These fools would sooner hang him then help him...yet he simply carried on, ignoring their suspicion. Even now, he finished striding down the wall, resolutely uncaring for all the eyes glued upon him. Some made no secret of their jealousy; they longed to learn his secrets so they too might escape the Titans as he and his students had. Others, a precious few, gazed upon him with the open awe and respect he deserved. They did not fear him-nay, they all but worshipped him. Men and women of age and children who were not, this group seemed intend to make his praises known.

"Naruto-sama!" one of them cried.

"We're so glad you're alright!" echoed another.

"Please destroy the titans for us!" still a third cried.

Naruto said nothing, neither to them nor to her as he passed by; because he didn't have to. He probably already knew what she was going to say. But that didn't mean she couldn't try. And so Annie fell into step beside her sensei-matching him stride for stride. He barely even glanced at her. They walked like that for a lititle while side by side, mingling amonst the troops, observing their despondent faces and mournful wanderings. She tried to ignore them, Annie really did, but there were just so many. It was as if everyone had been drained of their very hopes and dreams; all that remained were withered, despondent husks.

"Its almost sad, isn't it?" Naruto's voice jerked her out of her reverie. "They've all succumbed to their fear."

"You're an idiot." she said at last, but her words lacked rancour. "Its not your job to defend cowards." They kept walking, leaving the terrified soldiers and cadets in the dust. And stilll, Naruto didn't slow his pace. Annie began to wonder where he was taking her, even thought to ask her fellow blonde. Still, they kept walking until at long last, they reached a line of trees. Beyond them lay the territory of Wall Sina, likely to become Titan territory if Wall Rose fell today.

Naruto pulled up beside a tree and uttered a nameless earth jutsu.

_"Doton."_

The ground itself rose up behind him, forming an impromptu bench beside them. Her teacher promptly took a seat and leaned back to regard her, arms crossed before his chest.

"So I'm an idiot now, huh?" His lips quirked in a slight smile. "And what, pray tell, did I do this time?"

"You could've exposed me back there, but you didn't." Annie felt a muscle jump in her jaw as she claimed a place beside him, but she refused to drop the subject; she had to know if was just screwing around or not. He must have some greater plan for her in store, else he surely would've said something to Pixis. "Why?" she demanded to know, leaning. "Are you so saddistic that you want to keep me under you thumb? Use me as your own little slave until I've got nothing left? Or maybe-"

"You're thinking too much, Annie."

His words brought her up short.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to manipulate you." Naruto stared back at her, eyes shining like a sapphire sea. "I don't even want to use you. And why should I? You're my precious disciple after all. You came to save me when I needed it; not just against the Titans, but with Pixiis as well." He leaned back agains the bench, regarding the ever-sinking sun below the horizon. "If you hadn't come when you did I would've taken my chances, eaten Verman, and scaled the wall on my own. That's twice I owe you now; keeping silent is merely one way of repaying that dual debt."

"So techinically, you still owe me."

His gaze turned wary.

"I suppose so, yes."

Annie held her breath for a moment, considering. Daring to hoe against hope. This was her chance! If Naruto owed her, if he was the sort to repay his debts-

"Then help me." That got a reaction. "Help me kidnap Eren."

"I refuse."

"But why?!" she hissed, disbelieving. "If I possess the Coordinate then the attacks will surely stop!"

"And what guarantee to you have that they will?" his response was flinty, his gaze, dominating. "I already know the Armored titan and the Colossal titan are posing as humans-just like you. I may not know their current objective but make no mistake, I will find them. The only question is when. It doesn't matter what I owe you; that's one request I won't grant."

"Then...come away with me." With a great effort, Annie reigned her rapidly thawing heart in. "These people don't care about you; none of them do! You're wasting your talents here!"

"Can't do that either." Naruto shook his head. "I'm needed here no matter what you say; no matter how much everyone might hate me, so long as my actions make a difference in the life of one individual, and so long as that individual grows up to live a life unfilled with fear, that's all that matters. And I've already made a difference in so may lives, nothing you say can change that. Besides, where would I go? In case you've hit your head or something, its Titan country out there."

"My village would be safe...they'd accept you."

"After treading on the bodies of countless innocents to leave? I don't think so."

"You...insufferable baka!" Annie jerked to her feet, her face burning. "What's wrong with you?! Can't you see that I'm trying to help you here?!"

"Yeah, I'm an idiot alright!" Naruto jumped up right after her, shoving his face against hers, shouting right back at her. "An incredible idiot! An incredibly stupid idiot who took his worst enemy under his wing and taught her what it means to be human; that's what I am! Someone who spent the last three years of his life, who will continue to spend the rest of his life, making damned sure she doesn't fuck up hers because of some damn stupid mission given to her by some damn _stupid_ father who doesn't know his ass from his-

_SLAP!_

Naruto's voice cut off in midsentence; his head snapping backwards with the force of the blow. Annie glared at him, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"Don't you EVER talk about my father that way!"

"And what're you going to do about it, huh?!" her teacher hissed. "It doesn't change the fact that he's a heartless prick for-

Annie's arm reared back to smack him again, but she underestimated his speed; Naruto had by the wrist before she knew it. Even as she thought to strike him with the other, he seized that limb, too. She was suddenly grateful for the distance between them and the Wall; this would've been horrifically embarassing, were anyone to see. Annie bucked, tangling her legs with his, yanking him forward, dragging him to the ground. Naruto choked in surprise as they went down together; he holding her wrists, and she kicking at him with all her might. Soon enough they were rolling around on the ground, each seeking the advantage over the other.

"I hate you!" Annie railed at him!

"I hate you too!" he shouted!

"I _hate hate hate hate_ you!"

"Oh, yeah? Well I _hate hate hate hate hate_ you more!"

_"Bastard!"_

**"Bitch!"**

"Insolent man!"

"Troublesome woman!"

"I really want to kiss you right now!"

_"Ditto!"_

Naruto wasn't quite sure who initiated the kiss, only that someone did; somehow, his lisp pressed against hers. Lips so different from his own; softer, as soft as rose petals, fuller, holding him in thrall at very first brush, her delighed gasp snaking through his ears. He pulled back, marveling, and then he went in again...marveled anew at the decadence of her...then again, and this time, moaning, she opened for him.

Her tongue rolled against his, bringing with it the tastes of summer: berries dipped in cream, newly blooming roses and sultry midnights. He dipped lower still, face brushing against hers and she came alive in his arms; lurching up from the ground to meet him, wrapping her arms round his neck with a planitive cry. As focused on her as he was, he was able to follow her lead. When her tongue thrust, he knew to meet it. When her tongue retreated, he knew to chase it. He relished every new experience, growling with a sudden desire for more. More..._everything._

Her fingers slicked through his hair, decadent sensations dancing over his scalp tickling skin that had never before been touched by another's hands. What was it about her that drove him crazy so? He was pretty sure it had something to do with the old saying. Opposites attract? If she was ice, then he was fire, destined to thaw her. There was just something about her cold demeanor that drove him to distraction, or in this case furious arguemenitive passion. It was exactly what he needed after losing so many students to the titans. Just a form of...release.

**"Looks like you found an outlet for all that frustration after all."** Kurama mused.

Naruto's smile grew another inch at the thought, his gaze shifting to the blonde beneath him.

"I hate you." she growled anew between kisses. "So freaking much."

"Love you too, Annie." Naruto laughed, his mirth muffled by her mouth. His actions earned him an angry hiss.

_"Love this."_

Her breasts smashed against his chest, causing a brand-new ache. He wanted to feel her against him, skin to skin, no barriers. He released her long enough to rip his coat down the middle and jerk his arms free of the fabric, allowing what was left to flutter to the floor. He thought to do the same to Annie's jackets; indeed, his fingers tightened around the hem of her shirt before he could think to stop them and began tearing free the fabric-

"Wait!" she hissed, her teeth sinking into his lower lip. "Wait."

Naruto froze, his entire body rigid.

"I'm calling in that favor you owe me." her eyes bored into his with unspoken need. "You. Me. Here. Now. For the next hour."

"Here?!" Was she serious? Even if one were to assume Pixis would wait that long...that was an absurdly long time. Now, Naruto was no stranger to intimacy; having already lost his to a certain Mizukage during his time, but the sheer audacity of Annie's demand actually left him a little taken aback.

"Now." her eyes told him she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Unless...you don't think I'm good enough." Another challenge, fire against ice, daring the former to yield.

Naruto had no words for that; he couldn't have found them even if he tried. Instead, he nodded. Then he rose. Annie barely had time to gasp before he yanked her up into his lap, forcing her body to rise with his. Then he drew back, receding further and further into the trees. He carried her as though she weighed no more than a child. A few paces later, and he lowered her just as gently, bringing her down to the floor, hands cupping at her cheeks and holding her fast, kissing, kissing, kissing...

"How much longer are you going to tease me, bastard?" she whispered in between a kiss, shrugging at her garments. "Do I have to take these off myself?"

He released one hand from captivity to lift the hem of Annie's shirt. She raised her arms and took her lips from his, allowing him to pull the remainder of the garment the rest of the way over her head. Annie's skin was a mesmerizing shade of alabaster and his a lighter tan; it was such a delicious contrast, inflaming the spark of desire to yet another feverish degree.

She was beautiful. Oh, was she beautiful.

Naruto was physically shaking as he cupped her breasts, marveling that they could be so light...and yet so soft. He was struck by the sudden urge to kiss them. He acted upon that urge. Annie arched her back with a surprised gasp and his mind fogged with more of the glorious pleasure as he dipped down and kissed one side of her, then the other. In response she lifted her knees and grabbed him, dragging him to the grounds-to her-and settled against him, then her lips were clashing against his yet again. The exquisite pleasure-pain of the sensation had him sucking in a breath.

"More." She begged between kisses; gone was the cold girl of this afternoon, in her place was a young woman begging for affection. Affection he would gladly give.

He cupped her breast, paused, waiting for her reaction, savoring in the sound. She moaned at the pleasure, thrilling him. His hand began to burn, burn so deliciously hotter than the rest of him as he kneaded her. _Care,_ he cautioned himself, _take care..._

Another moan left her.

_Yessss. More._

"Your skin is like fire." she said on a moan.

"Bad?" Naruto didn't stop. Kami...how long had it been since he'd had this?

_"Wonderful." _Annie shook her head and pulled the bun from her hair, tossing a short curtain of flaxen tresses back down and unto her shoulders, spooling out to tickle at his nose. Naruto tightened his grips on her breast, allowed his fingers to trace over the little pink bead in the center again and again. He contented himself with this, Annies cries growing more and more frantic, until finally he felt her hand upon his wrist, a vice that threatened to break bone if he didn't comply.

"Kiss." she hissed, her voice leaden with desire.

Naruto hesitated, hanging over her like a ancient god. Though Annie panted and mewled, she never turned from him or tried to shove him away. Her gaze remained fixed with his; on occassion she would wander to see the scars on his bare chest and forearms. Though she seemed fascinated by them, she never once asked how he'd acquired them. Nostalgia warmed his eyes, reminding him of the very first woman who had seen these scars, gazed upon them with wonderment, and said nothing. Annie did not ask him now either, nor did she press him. A lone tear trickled down his right eye to land upon her cheek.

"Why're you crying?" she asked, staring at him in disbelief. Naruto had never cried since she'd met him. Never.

"It's nothing." Naruto laughed bitterly. "Just...an old memory."

The ice in her eyes softened for a moment; her lips moving almost inaudibly.

"..."

"What?"

"I said, lets make a new one, then." she replied softly, arching up beneath him to push her lips to his.

Naruto froze. Not once had he ever considered being intimate with anyone ever again. Not like this. He'd always thought himself too jaded after he'd lost Mei in the war. Until this very moment he'd thought Annie must have been messing with him; pulling his leg. Being her usual cold, callous, demanding self. Now he realized she actually wanted him, truly, shared his sentiment; because he felt the grip on his wrist slacken, slide, until her fingers were intertwining with his. The realization brought him more joy than he'd ever thought he could feel.

"Alright."

He bent to kiss her again, and was reminded once more of the strange bond they shared. Not that of a master and student, but of something else. One of pain. Each, knew what it was like to face adversity and emerge victorious out of that fire, forged into something strong and unbreakable. They each had cracks in their armor; weaknesses that the other loved to exploit. There was none of that now. None of that at all, as her tongue tangled with his, inflaming his desire to an almost feverish degree. Thoughts of Mikasa and Sasha and Mina flickered through his mind-lord almighty this wouldn't be fun to explain to any of them-but his passion pushed such thoughts down, leaving him only eyes for the young woman beneath him.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, angling his head for deeper, better contact. On and on, this new hotter kiss continued, until they were biting at each other, moaning and groaning and saying incoherent things. He wanted more, so much more, and his muscles bunched and knotted from the strain of holding back. He could feel the desires boiling beneath his skin, seeking release, and it was all he could do to keep in check. He wouldn't be the one to lose control. He would not-_oh dear kami._

"I...

...love you!" Annie gasped out suddenly-startling both of them. Naruto stared at her for a long moment, mouth agpe, utterly disbelieving in what he had just heard. Never once had he thought to hear such words again; certainly not from her mouth. Kurama shared in his disbelief.

**"What...**

...did you just say?"

To his infinite disbelief-and delight-the blonde beneath him burned brighter than a volcano. "I'm not going to say it again, idiot!" she sputtered, struggling to reclaim some of her pride. In that instant, Naurto was all but unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Annie...I..." he drew a deep breath, swallowed, exhaled. He'd said these words before to her in mockery; now he had to wonder; did he actually mean them? He knew the answer...already. He felt the same. Just as he felt for all his students, just as he felt for Mina, Mikasa, Sasha. _Yes. Of course._ he realized with an epiphany._ I..._

_"Love you too."_

He lowered his lips to hers again before she could speak and for the next hour, their world consisted only of the two of them. In those sinful sixty minutes, everything just...

_...fell away._

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I'm emotionally drained after writing this. I wanted this chapter to plunge deeper into the relationships; to remind Naruto that not everything is sunshine and butterfiles, that he can't save everyone, no matter how much he might want to. Sasha realized that-smart girl!-and tried to do something-anything-about it to help alleviate his buren. Did she try a little too hard? Maybe. But you've gotta give the girl points for trying. And Kurama, you clever bastard! Putting on an act like that! And at long last...**

**...NARUTOXANNIE FINALLY HAPPENED!**

**On another note, I know I promised I would wrap up the defense of Trost in this chapter and technically, I have. The _counterattack_ begins and ends next chapter with Naruto and Eren on the front lines. I could've made that into this chapter as well, but I felt that if I did, I'd be rushing things. And I definitely wouldn't want to do that. I've worked long and hard on this, and with it put sooooo much emotion into each line. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!**

**One of Naruto's student's is gonna die next chapter! WHO WILL IT BE?! ****Who will live, and who will die?! ****Look forward to it!**

**Hmm, decisions, decisions! Regardless, this world is going to be quite a touch different with Naruto around...just think of all the good he could do with his abilities, garned from the Fourth Shinobi War, not to mention the unfortunate agelessness he's acquired from it! And with that little tidbit, I bid you adieu, dear readers! ****We get to see their training and one more three year timeskip, next chapter, and the events of Trost take place with a startling alteration! Look forward to it, ya know!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly? And of course, Enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview)**

_Naruto frowned at Eren's Titan form. It was behaving strangely. Instead of lifting the boulder as had been the plan, it was just...standing there, gazing off into empty space, uncaring even as countles soldiers began to perish around them. Sasha and the others-his precious shinobi students, were out there buying time for Eren to lift the boulder-while the task of personally protecting him fell to Naruto's Titan form. And all because he himself didn't want any part of the glory. He was beginning to regret that decision. Tch! _

_At this rate he'd have to do it himself! _

_Striding forward, he reached out with one of his six arms, seeking to jostle the smaller Titan by the shoulder._

_"Oi," Jeager." he growled. "Get your head out of yer ass! We need to move!"_

_No response._

_Naruto shook him again, roughly this time. _

_"Eren!"_

_THAT got a response. The titan turned to face him, green eyes narrow. A low growl left his lips, causing the blonde to stiffen._

_"What in the world...?"_

**_"Dodge!"_**

_Perhaps it was his confusion; or maybe the misguided belief that Eren wouldn't dare attack him for fear of what he'd seen earlier. Regardless, Naruto found himself unprepared as the rogue titan lurched to its feet, eyes little more than slits in the back of its head, hands clenched into fists-_

_Uh-oh._

_Clenched knuckles barreled into his unprotected face..._

_...hard._

**R&R! =D**


	5. Breach

**A/N: Argh! I blame Rikudo-75 for this! Here I was, content to update all my old stories, then HE has to go and suggest a new idea! I was happy! I was content! And then I was introduced to what I know regard as possibly one of THE best animes of all time. Shingeki no Kyojin. Otherwise known as Attack on Titan. A powerful script, beautiful music and damn good acting. I've already become acquainted with all of the anime, and am up to the most recent chapter of the manga. Naturally, I'm enjoying it, and I hope you are as well!**

**In that regard, I'm fairly certain no one has dared to try this before. And with that, I proudly present to you the long-waited and continuousl awesome continuation of...**

**...I'm only Human! Its a nice looong chapter, just like last time! A lot happens in this one, as we take a better look at just how Naruto's students have progressed, as well as how they deal with all the responsibilites of leadership now that his secret has finally been revealed...**

_"Righteous is he who stands by his friends..._

_~?_

**Breach**

_The hour passed by far too swiftly._

"I can't believe we did that." Disbelief didn't even come close to explaining how Naruto felt in this moment. Yes, there was shock. But there was also joy. A fierce radiance bubbling up inside him, threatening to explode outwards in a joyous shout at the slightest provocation. He lay there with her, his body no longer slicked with the sweat of their exertions, but warm and dry.

"Regrets?" she whispered, his lips nibbling at his ear.

"None." he sighed happily.

Annie rose her head up from his chest and kissed him before she got up from their impromptu bed of grass and leaves to find her clothes. _She even walks around differently than other women, _Naruto thought, to himself recalling the last time he'd been with Mei; she had slid out from the covers with only a smoldering smile and left him behind to change, uncaring if his attention traced across every inch of her body. Annie simply strode around the clearing, bending over to retrieve articles of clothing as she discovered them, slowly gathering up her uniform. _She has nothing to be shy about, anyway, _he thought as she had bent over to pick up the white underwear he tugged off with his teeth only an hour earlier that evening.

She shot a look at him as he watched her, her cheeks dusted with pink, as she put her clothes on, underwear first. There was just something...so godman cute about that.

"That was certainly an interesting hour." Naruto murmurred to himself as he pulled up his pants and readjusted his belt, holstering on his gear once more. Hidden away in the shadows afforded both by the trees and the sun he felt almost at ease, despite his nakedness. All of his earlier anger and frustration were gone, having vanished with the light on the horizon. It was as if he'd had a knot trapped inside his stomach for these last three years-a terrible tautness that'd refused to leave him alone. Until now.

**"Me neither!"** Kurama's satisfaction was tantamount to joyous weeping. **"It's been so long since you've been with a woman...and you bedded the best fo the bunch! Ya done this old fox proud!"**

_'Shaddap will ya..._

The last sage risked one last glance over his shoulder and was well rewarded with a glimpse of alabaster skin just before Annie Leonhart reclaimed her scattered articles of clothing, slipped her shirt back on. It suddenly struck him that she hadn't been wearing a bra the entire time. Well now. That'd be an interesting little fact to remember.

"Hentai. she scolded as she caught him staring, pausing to cross both arms before her bare bosom. "S-Stop staring at me like that."

"Hey," Naruto replied, "I was just making sure I didn't bruise you anywhere." They'd certainly been rough enough to push their regeneration to its limits; biting and scratching and clawing with everything they had, and more. It must've brought a smile to his face, because her scowl deepened.

"Hentai."

"It's not like you weren't looking either," he continued, "In fact, _your_ eyes were wandering quite a bit when we-

_"HEN-TAI."_

The forcefulness of her statment prompted him to perform an about-face; he'd no desire to anger her after their wonderful lovemaking. Then as Annie Leonhart often did, she surprised him. A slow sigh snaked between his teeth as he felt all the softness of her female form press itself against his still-bare back, her arms following suit seconds later. _Annie._ Who would've thought that despite their differences, this would actually happen? Not him, not at all! Never, even in a million years! The slightest of smiles pulled at his whiskered cheeks at such a thought. _Ya know, I could get used to this..._

"You have a lot of scars." she murmured into his back.

Naruto sighed, blue eyes drifting shut in the evening light. He'd known this was coming. Seen it a mile away. Annie simply wasn't the type to keep her mouth shut. If she wanted to say something then damnit _she'd say it_. Didn't matter if it hurt your feelings or not. Even now could feel her running her fingiertips up and down his back, her crystal-colored eyes tracing evey line that were meant to be seen, and some that weren't. Annnie was silent for a long time, he could feel her scrutiny boring into his very soul. She was curious. Dying to ask him where he'd gotten so many wounds.

"So?" he asked at last. "Are you curious?"

"...yes."

Naruto tsked softly to himself and turned in her arms, presenting his body, unto hers, nuzzling his head into her neck. There was slightest hitch in her breath as he did so-it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. The swell of her bare breasts pushing up against his chest, skin to skin, was enough to send shiviers shooting down his spine. Once more, he was stricken by just how small she seemed here, held in his arms; he was heads and shoulders taller than her and certainly much stronger. And yet for all that she lacked in size, he knew Annie could give anyone a brutal beating if she were so inclined. She was feisty. Cold at times. And yet at other as he'd so recently learned, she coud be downright warm. It was just one of the many things he was beginning to love about her.

_Love._

Ah, that was a new one, wasn't it? He'd sealed off his heart since Mei's death all those years ago, only to have it wrenched open once again by these blasted kids. He was still adjusting to such a concept. He loved all his students in equal measure: Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Mina, Sasha, Christa, Annie herself, and last but not least-though unbeknownst to the others-Marco. He cared for all of them Naruto told himself, and yet he knew he'd be lying to himself if his female students didn't have a _slight _edge over the others, just as Annie had momentarily carved for herself the lead spot in his heart. For now. He still wasn't sure how he'd explain to the others what had happened here today; the longer they stayed her, the greater the chance they risked of creating...complications.

His thoughts soon proved prohetic as Annie touched a hand to his neck, caressing the very spots where Haku's needles had torn into him when he was just a boy. It had been his first true shinobi combat outside the village-those demon brothers didn't count-and he'd nearly died. Now that had been a close one. Naruto spent the next fifteen minutes allowing her to examine him, spending undue time he shouldn't have. It was an enlightening experience to say the least. All the while the sun continued to sink lower and lower toward the horizon.

"And this?" at last she traced a faint indentation just below his right pectoral.

"Well, that's what happens when your best friend shoves a Chidori through your lung and outta your back." Naruto found himself replying. "It hurt like a bitch at the time_-wha?"_ Just then he noticed her disbelief; clearly she was wondering how anyone, not just him, could survive such a debilitating wound. "Don't make that face! You know how I heal."

"Yes, but...

"But?"

"That's the same technique you taught Mikasa."

"Yeah." he felt wistful just talking about it. "I know she won't misuse it, though. She might have Uchiha blood, but she's a good kid."

They stared at each a long moment before he finally released her, bending down to retrieve his battered jacket.

"So am I still a pervert?" he purred at her.

"I hate you." she murmurred.

"I am fully aware of that, Annie," he said, glancing down at himself. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected attention?" A smirk stretched across his face, leaving her weak and wanting; she had no idea how much longer she could hold herself from sexually assaulting him again. He kissed her fingers tips one at a time; each brush and passing of his lips leaving her face flushing. She reached up, and grabbed at his half slung jacket, seeking to pull him closer-

_Riiiiiiip._

Both blonde's blinked as Naruto's jacket, beaten and battered from their lovemaking, split down the center.

"Eh?"

Annie started giggling at him. The expression on his face as the shirt ripped had been wonderful; he had looked down in mild surprise but when he returned his gaze to her, it was a very sheepish look that he wore.

"I told you that shirt was ruined," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him, hoping that this slight derailment wouldn't affect his desire for her. He laughed and hungrily kissed her back, leaning into her, forcing her to lie back down on the tree. Another fifteen minutes died that way.

When she was fully dressed, she came over to him and kissed him for a final time. They stood like that for a long instant cherishing the moment-

_BA-KRANG!_

Naruto reluctantly tore his lips from hers as a black flare roared into the sky. Pixis was waiting for him. Whatever plan he had for restoring troop morale, was about to begin.

She looked slightly saddened as they neared the wall once more. "Well then, I guess this is it, isn't it? You're going to go play hero now, aren't you?"

"I'm the only one who can make sure Eren doesn't go berserk."

"If you make it back in one piece," she said, her subtle look of sorrow vanishing as she smiled deviously at him. "Then perhaps we'll do this again." he started in surprise as she stood up on her tip-toes, her lips pushing against his mouth with a ferocity he hadn't expected. She didn't even give him time to return the kiss; she simply turned and left without another word. Naruto listened to her retreat-observing her departure silently, as her footsteps took his fellow blonde further and further away from him. He sighed and closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his head. The entire hour flashed through his minds again, and again and he couldn't help but smile as her last words echoed in his mind: _"Perhaps we'll do this again."_

_Well,_ he thought, smiling. _At least there's that._

* * *

Pixis was waiting for him as he climbed the wall. So too, were his students. None dared wonder where he had been for so long; it wasn't as though the titans below were going anywhere. The only risk that lay in waiting was that more and more of them would doubtlessly come through the gap as time went on. Granted, that risk could be countered by shadow clones, but, his students didn't have anywhere as much pull in the technique as he did; he really couldn't expect a counter offensive from them in that regard.

"You certainly took your time." the wizened commander noted.

"Had some business to wrap up." Naruto drawled. Annie scaled the wall seconds later and for the most part, paid him no attention. Her intentions were betrayed in the slightest glance at him, her eyes softening as they held his. Naruto stubbornly fought the urge to smile back. They'd agreed to arrive separately, it would arouse suspicions if they were seen together. Besides, the last thing they, or anyone needed right now was dissent in the ranks, and a relationship between student and teacher would do just that.

"Are you prepared to throw your life away?"

"Hardly." the blonde rolled his shoulders. "But if that's what it takes to seal the hole...who am I to judge?"

"Well said." Pixis took a deep breath and exhaled it in the same instant, facing towards the troops gathered below. Then:

_"ATTENTION!"_

All at once the sursurus of fearful whispers below fell silent. Even Naruto was amazed at the man's ability to project his voice!

"I will now elaborate on the plan to recapture Trost District! The objective of this plan is to seal the hole in the destroyed gate! I will now explain how we intend to seal that hole!"

"Belonging to the Survey Corps this is Uzumaki Naruto! And his student, of the Training Corps, Eren Jeager! They are the product of successful top-secret Titan-transformation research. They are each capable of generating a Titan's body and moving it according to their will! In their Titan form, one of them will lift the large boulder in the vicinity of the front gate, carry it to the destroyed gate, and seal it! Your duty is...to protect them from other Titans until they've moved that boulder!

"Carry that large boulder? That's just...Has mankind finally taken control of the Titans?"

"You're lying!" Dazz screamed! "I won't risk my life for a retarded reason like that! What do you think we are?! We're not disposable blades, you know!"

Up on the wall, Naruto twitched.

"That little shit...is he still bitching around? I should've killed him when I had the chance!"

Beside him, Sasha stiffened.

_'Oh crap, sensei's getting pissed..._

Still the cries continued to rise, growing steadily louder with each moment, each passing second...

"Human weapons he says!"

"That's obviously a lie!"

"Making fools of us...

"They're telling us to die here today. I'm out of here!"

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"I've had enough of this!"

Though the soldiers continued to panic, Pixis stood strong in the face of this adversity.

"Heed my command!" he declared! "Those who desert us now will all be pardoned! Once a man surrenders to their fear of Titans, they are no longer fit for battle! Those who've experienced that terrible fear, are free to leave! Furthermore, those of you who want your parents, siblings, and loved ones to experience that same fear for themselves may also leave!"

There was a silence. Slowly but surely, the murmurrings of dissent morphed into ones of resolve; and Naruto realized the commander's brilliance. Few, if any, of the soldiers were willing to condemn those they deemed precious to death at the hands of the Titans.

"Let us think back to four years ago." The commander continued. "Recall the plan to recapture Wall Maria. Though I presume you all know this without me having to say, the plan itself sounded glorious, but in essence, it was a way to rid ourselves of the unemployed that the government was unable to support! The only reason everyone maintained their silence was because we managed to survive with these confined walls, thanks to their sacrifices! All of mankind bears that sin, including myself!"

_"Well, that explains a lot."_ Naruto experienced a bitter epiphany just then. _"I was wondering what happened to all those I rescued...and they were sent off the slaughter instead?!"_

**"Such is the way of humanity."** Kurama shared in his disgust. **"In our time, no one would've dared do such a thing...**

If Pixis recognized the killer intnet, he said little otherwise. "Because the inhabitants of Wall Maria were few in number, the conflict did not escalate. But what about now?! If wall Rose is breached reducing the mouths to feed by a fifth won't suffice! Not even a half of the remaining population can be supported within only Wall Sina! Should mankind cease to exist, it would not be because we were all devoured by Titans! We humans would be our own end!"

"We mustn't die within narrower walls." he spread his arms wide, his voice piquing at the last. "I implore you, my fellow soldiers! Die where you stand today, so that your loved ones may not die tomorrow!"

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Mikasa found Naruto giving them a similair speech. He'd gathered them here atop the wall sometime afterwards. The plan was made, their decision set. They, as Naruto's students, would serve as the vanguard, excepting Armin, who would remain behind due to his tactical prowess. Besides, his frail body wasn't exactly suited to battle. But that wasn't the problem here.

Fear. Confusion. Dread.

She could see it in the eyes of Jean and the others; they were baffled in more ways than one. Not only that Naruto had secretly taught and trained Marco-gifting him techniques he daren't teach them, but that he'd kept this monstruous ability under wraps all this time. Remarkably, Sasha seemed the least bit phazed by it all; if anything she seemed...relieved? But that didn't make any sense. Only she and Armin had witnessed Naruto's ungodly Titan form, exempting Eren of course. So why then, did the potato girl seem so at ease?

Mikasa silently made a note to inquire further.

"Listen well!" Naruto cleared his throat, gaining his student's attention, silencing their murmurs. "I know you weren't expecting this! None of you were! You may be surprised by what you have been told here today! You might be shocked by what you have learned! And its all true. Every last bit of it." His blue eyes took them each in turn; warm and emphatic. "That's right; I possess the same power as Eren; the power to transform into a Titan at will! For the last three years I have held this power and kept it a secret from each of you. Mikasa and Armin have seen it for themselves and they aren't afraid. But there is another secret I have yet to tell you lot and," here he did roll his shoulders, "I suppose now's as good a time as any. Kurama, if you will?"

As if on cue, sapphire irises snapped into scarlet. When next he spoke his voice was not his own, but that of another. It was if a coin had been flipped; if Naruto was heads, then this...other him was certainly tails. She'd not been able to put her finger on it before, but she was almost certain she recognized this other half, this darker persona...it was almost as if she knew him.

**"Three years to this day,"** the stranger in Naruto's body began, **"You witnessed this brat transform into a giant fox. I trust you haven't forgotten? That form was me. The great Kurama! I reside within your precious sensei, and my chakra dwells within two of you." **His lips pulled back to expose sharp, deadly teeth.** "Its so nice to finally lay eyes on the rest of you with my own eyes. _Do_ try not to panic and die today, little meatbags. It'd be such a shame if your potential went to waste."**

Kurama blinked, and just like that, Naruto was back in control. Blue eyes regarded them cooly, waiting for panic to break out. When none did, he sighed.

"Many things have changed." his voice was a touch softer, than she'd ever heard. "As I told you yesterday, you are no longer my students. And I am no longer your teacher. But with _these_ revelations, your viewpoint of me has doubtlessly changed even further. Some of you may even think me a monster! But one thing hasn't changed; to me, you are still my precious students! And as such, I still care for each of you! I would gladly lay down my life here at your feet if it meant I could keep you all alive. But I cannot do that! My strength, is needed here today. _Your _strength is needed here today But if any of you think me a monster...if any of you have succumbed to fear, feel free to walk away at this very moment! I will not stop you!"

"Bullshit." Mina Carolina croaked out, startling her fellow blackette. Her sensei gave her _the look_, but otherwise didn't comment on this less than delicate response. Apparently that was close enough to how he'd thought she'd feel when he revealed his less than savory history...

"Sensei," she continued, stepping to him, "Why should we be afraid of you?"

"I'm not saying you shout." Naruto replied stoically, staring down at the shorter girl. "Only that I won't blame you for your fear-mmph." His words died then and there as her mouth found his, seeking not his cheek, this time, but his lips, her tongue caging his for what felt like an eternity. Mikasa bristled at the sight, her mouth forming a small, open O at the sight. That little wench! How dare she do such a thing! She wouldn't stand for it! Almost before she thought to stop herself, she stepped to her sensei and elbowed Mina aside, taking one of his arms for her own; to her dismay, Mina did the exact same thing.

"You're not allowed to kiss him." she said softly, refusing to falter under the girl's wither glare.

"And why is that?"

Mina clutched Naruto tighter. "B-Because you don't care about him like I do!"

"What?!"

Mina refused to give ground, she held tighter to the baffled blond and stuck out her tongue, her resolve didn't waver in the slightest. Ridiculous! Both girls glared at one another, sparks flew betwixt and between them. Out of the corner of her eye Mikasa watched Arim sweatdrop at the odd behavior. Jean's reaction was slightly more...outstanding. The boy practically facepalmed. Doubtless, her fellow disciple was less than pleased by this strange, unusual brach of etiqutte...or perhaps he was just jealous? Only kami knew. Just as Mikasa knew she wasn't about to yield to her rival for Naruto's affections.

Their standoff lasted all of an instant longer; then, to their dual disbelief, Naruto shook himself free.

"I appreciate your feelings," he began slowly, "But now isn't the time for this. We'll discuss it later, assuming we live through today." Mikasa didn't like that. At all. By effectively telling them not to display their feeling in public, he was basically telling them to shut the hell up and get along with one another. As if Mikasa could after what she'd just seen!

"But sensei-

"N-Naruto's right." someone seconded, severing that thought. "Now isn't the time for this."

Mikasa's eyebrows shot up.

"Christa?"

Well now, this was a surprise, Naruto mused to himself. Though everyone seemed surprise-and in Annie's case, more than slightly miffed-by Mikasa and Mina's display of affection, no one actually spoke out against his command. None admitted that they were afraid to give up their lives today, terrified that they all might die a horrible death before today was through. Each stood fast and strong, refusing to even consider the possiblty of their own impending demise."

**"Well, aren't you a lucky bastard."** Kurama butted in.** "You've got most of your female students pining after you and one in the sack already. Its almost a shame that Christa lass has a thing for Ymir you know...**

_'Okay, we are not talking about this.'_

Drawing himself up to his full height, the blonde crossed both arms behind his back. Whatever had stirred in his heart, it was gone now.

"Ever since the Titans appeared, mankind has not once claimed victory over them! For every inch the Titans advanced, you have retreated in kind, continually giving up territory! _How-ever,_ when this plan succeeds, mankind wil recapture territory from the Titans for the first time in history! That moment will mark the first time mankind has triumphed over the Titans! Compared to all that mankind has lost thus far, this may be overwhelmingly insignificant. However, despite that, to mankind...

...it will be a great advance! I have faith in each of you! Go out there and kick some titan ass!"

* * *

**...is what you said,"** Kurama growled as they traversed the city," **but do you have an guarantee that brat won't snap and attack us instead?" **Naruto was silent for a long moment at that one, the only sound to be heard was that of his maneuver gear carrying them to the boulder. There was only the wind in his hair and the knowledge that no matter happened here today, people were goind to die. He'd already abandoned the notion of saving everyone; he simply wanted to get the breach plugged as swiftly as possible before something happened. Sasha and Mikasa would be accompany him this far alongside the elite squad, but as even the best generals knew, sometimes the most well-laid plans went awry.

In short, he really didn't have an answer for the fox's inquiry.

_"Nope."_

**"So basically, we're winging it. Again."** the kitsune's deadpann was barely concealed.

_"Pretty much."_

A flash of green light to his right signaled the start of Eren's transformation, cutting off whatever his tenant might've said.

_"Aaaaand that's our cue."_

As one, the blonde disengaged his maneuver gear and raised a thumb to his mouth. Blood spurted againsts his tongue as he sank his teeth into the lone digit, his figure engulfed in a lightning bolt of pure power. There was a terrifying sensation of weightlessness, then gravity took hold, sending his body crashing down into a nearby building. He lay there for a moment, making absolutely certain he had control. Then, and only then did he begin to move; his titan form levering itself out of the debris in silence, its breath causing the very earth to tremble. Blazing crimson orbs surveyed all before him, his six arms working as one to lever his body out of the evacuated building into which he had fallen.

He stood tall and proud, surveying the humans lining the rooftop, searching for any signs that anything was amiss. Finding nothing, he allowed his body to relax. If only minutely.

"Is he in control?" Rico wondered aloud.

As though he'd read her mind, the gigantic blonde flashed a single thumbs up with one of his many hands. He turned to face the boulder, waiting for Eren to take the lead.

**"Alright then. Now let's get this over with-huh?"**

Naruto frowned at Eren's Titan form. It was behaving strangely. Instead of lifting the boulder as had been the plan, it was just...standing there, gazing off into empty space, uncaring even as countles soldiers began to perish around them. Sasha and the others-his precious shinobi students, were out there buying time for Eren to lift the boulder-while the task of personally protecting him fell to Naruto's Titan form. And all because he himself didn't want any part of the glory. He was beginning to regret that decision. Tch!

At this rate he'd have to do it himself!

Striding forward, he reached out with one of his six arms, seeking to jostle the smaller Titan by the shoulder.

**"Oi," Jeager."** he growled. **"Get your head out of yer ass! We need to move!"**

No response.

Naruto shook him again, roughly this time.

**"Eren!"**

THAT got a response. The titan turned to face him, green eyes narrow. A low growl left his lips, causing the blonde to stiffen.

"What in the world...?"

_**"Dodge!"**_

Perhaps it was his confusion; or maybe the misguided belief that Eren wouldn't dare attack him for fear of what he'd seen earlier. Regardless, Naruto found himself unprepared as the rogue titan lurched to its feet, eyes little more than slits in the back of its head, hands clenched into fists-

_Uh-oh._

Clenched knuckles barreled into his unprotected face...

_...hard._

* * *

It all happened so fast, Sasha realized.

One moment Naruto and Eren were standing there; the next, Eren attacked her senpai. Even as part of her itched to defend him, her training kicked in, cold reasoning dousing the flames of her anger. Now was not the time for a burning heart. Cooler heads needed to prevail. Titans were closing in. Naruto and Eren couldn't afford to fight now. But she could. Her affinity was earth. She could easily use the Land itself to keep them tied down for a few precious minutes in order to finish them off. But that would require speed. Speed she alone possesed. The only risk that presented was getting awfully close...no! She had to do this! Even if it meant her life would be rendered forfeit...

Her heart sank into her stomach at the thought. Steeling herself, she dug deep into the resevoir that was her chakra then deeper still, reaching for the Eight Gates that her mentor had taught her. Three of them opened almost immediately, her hair standing on end, her skin staining itself the color of blood. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, unable to believe what they were witnessing

"Here goes nothing!"

* * *

Naruto grunted in surprise, staggering back a step, jaw hanging loose fron the blow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasha hurtling toward the enroaching titans. Somehow, the sight of his student hurling herself in the face of the enemy galvanized him; any regrets he might've had at harming Eren vanished in that instant. Fine then. If that brat wanted to lose himself in that Titan body of his...

**"So you wanna play, huh?!"**

Eren's response was to roar and lunge, slavering maw split wide for the kill! His senpai didn't even bother to backpedal or block; insteads he struck upward with all sixs arms, driving massive fists into the smaller titan's torso with all the force of an explosive typhoon. They struck the earth together as one-grappling and growling and grabbing at one another each seeking the upper hand when none seemed to be found. But while Eren's smaller body afforded him a smaller target, Naruto was a good five meters larger, stronger, and with arms to spare.

Within seconds he'd levered himself upward, utilizing his massive build to prevent his berserk student from dealing a potentially crippling blow. The Titan tried to strike him in the face and received headbutt, staggering its body for a precious pair of seconds. Naruto didn't know whether Eren was remotely sane enough to realize his mistake, but he was about to pay for it dearly. Two arms locked around the smaller titan's shoulders, in a vicious vice and pulled preventing him from utilizing his superhuman strength ever again again.

_Forgive me, Eren!_

This was Naruto's last thought before he ripped the Titan's arms off with his almighty strength, severing them at the shoulders. Eren screamed; roaring in pain as steam spouted from the stumps that had once been his arms, screamed as Naruto thrust him down to the ground Fists met face all at once, all six of his arms working as one single entity, striking and striking and striking, poundiing down with relentless force.

**"You! Stupid! Buffoon!"** he ground out between each blow. **"I! Don't! Have! Time! For! This! Come to your senses! Back to yourself Didn't you want to go outside?! To see the world, beyond these walls and the ocean?! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!"**

His fist struck down for a final time, smashing the titan flash in the face. Still no response. Had Eren lost himself to the Titan for good? In any case, he didn't have time to sit and wait around for him to awake. Growling, Naruto strode to the boulder, his six arms flexing in anticipation as he appproached the gigantic rock. He only hoped Mikasa would forgive him for abandoning her foster brother.

"Naruto's approaching the boulder!" Dimly, as though from a great distance, he could hear Ian barking out orders. "Defend him at all costs!" Grunting, the blonde took himself to task and wrapped all six of his arms into the gigantic rock. With a supreme efforts, he began to pull. _Heeaavy!_ That was his first thought when his arms closed around it, even with his titanic strength, it took him more than several seconds to muster the power needed just to lift it off the ground, let alone over his head and into the air. But in time he succeeded, hoisting it high with some strain.

There was just one problem.

Ian and the others were doing their job, but there were far more Titans than there should be. More than they, or their limited numbers could hope to handle alones. To the East, he could see Sasha struggling to hold off another wave of Titans; her chakra usage was spiking faster than her kill count it seemed. Was it because of Kurama's chakra, he wondered?

Now that he had to tend to the task of moving the boulder himself, now that he'd finally gotten the damn thing off the ground and onto his back, how the hell was he supposed to get it to the gate, in once piece? With his greater size and strength he'd originally been meant to protect Eren, utilizing his control to keep the Titans off him. Now, forced to attend the task alone, he realized he sacrificing himself might very well become an all too real option. Even now he could see the Titans lumbering towards him, alerted by his massive form just standing there, holding the boulder. This couldn't possibly end well. If he had to stop and defend himself in each instance, they'd never get this hole closed.

Behind him, something stirred in his peripheals. Naruto could only pray that it was Eren.

**"Have you come to your senses yet?"**

A low, warbling growl greeted him as something grabbed him from behind. Nope! Definitely not Eren!

**"Sunuva-**

Teeth clamped down on the aberrant's neck, crushing vertebrae in an instant. The Rogue Titan swung the body down with gusto, tearing it to pieces with the sheer momentum of its throw. Seemingly satisified with this kill, it dropped the now smoldering corpse to the ground.

Eren stared at him for a long moment, then he lurched to his feet. His arms returned in an instant, flesh and muscle sprouting over bone. He took one look at them-glanced at Naruto-then back to the Titans. Something seemed to resolve itself in those green eyes. He watched the boy-become-Titan raise a hand and thump it once against his chest. As if that weren't enough, he opened his mouth and gave a might-sounding.

**"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Naruto grunted.

**"I'll take that as a yes!"**

With fire in his face and Eren at his back, he strode forward into the jaws of death. He could only pray for the safety of his students now; there fate was no longer in his hands but their own...

* * *

"Sunuva bitch!"

Jean Kirchstein was cursing that very fate as he barreled down the streets of Trost, trying-and failing-to outrun the swarm of Titans he'd attracted. They were gaining on him, slow but steady. Damn maneuver gear! Of all the times to malfunction! It had broken at the worst possible time! Now what would he do?! He was barely outrunning them as things stood, but if this kept up...

In the end, inspiration came from the most unlikely of sources.

A torch flickered in his peripheals as he ran; against all odds, someone had forgotten to put it out before they fled.

Jean had never considered the practial applications for fire before joining the military. Upon becoming a shinobi he'd thought even less of such things. For the last three years he'd trained relentlessly from dawn to dusk and it was only in the last month of his training that Naruto ever mentioned affinities. Sasha had taken to earth. Annie, air. Mikasa lingered in lightning. Mina was like a fish in well, water. And Christa-their sweet, gentle little Christa had two affinities, water and earth. Armin had none, though he appeared to be well-rounded in each category. Marco's main profficiency-when the hell did Naruto have time to train him?-was that of Sennin Techniques, making up for his relative his lack of jutsu. But what did Jean have?

_Fire._

According to Naruto, he had a natural talent bordering on that of an Uchiha's. He'd had the smallest amount of chakra from the beginning but Naruto had worked with him, helped him to raise that meager reserve of all but lackluster into something magnificent. He'd taught him one of the most powerful jutsu he'd even witnessed, a great fire cataclysm that could wipe out an entire army-an entire city-if used incorrectly. Just one usage depleted a fourth of his own reserves, for _Jean_ to use such a technique, it all but exhausted nearly all his chakra. But what choice did he have?! His maneuver gear wasn't working properly, and if those Titans got a hold of him, it was game over!

Steeling himself, he drew in a deep breath, kneading the chakra in his stomach, giving it shape and form.

_"Goka Mekkakyu."_

He exhaled mightily, expelling all the chakra he'd been stoking in his lungs. The great fireball that burst forth from his lips was no fireball at all; it was a rising, focused inferno that swept forward in a straight line, roiling forward. Into the titans. The great goliaths had just enough time to realize their folly before the blaze overtook their position, swallowing them whole. But it didn't stop there. Jean balked, baffled as the hot blaze kept going-sweeping onward in a fierce arc, incinerating a score of neary buildings, charring them to ash alongside the Titan's he'd attacked.

_Oh shit!_

His mind railed against this sudden turnabout, instinctively fought the realization that he might've killed someone just now, reminding itself that everyon had already been evacuated. Jean seriously hoped that was the case...he didn't think he'd be able to bear such a catastrophic loss of life. Still it was then, as the titans collapsed in a smoldering heap, that Jean realized something.

Fire was a handy tool to have.

* * *

_"Suiryu!" **(Water Dragon)**_

Mina Carolina shouted with all her might and drew upon her chakra, willing the moisture to resonate in the air around her body, taking the shape she so desired. That of a dragon. Its great bulk towered over her and all she'd come to protect, leering down at the Titans lining the street. When it had at last grown large enough she willed the beast forward, its body flooding the streets-its teeth making short work of necks and heads alike in swift succession below.

"Armin!" she called. "Do it! Now!"

"Right!"

Her fellow student rushed past, a wedge of kunai in each hand. He leapt and let them fly, each knife armed with an explosive tag. They sank straight and true, landing just below the neck of each titan. The blond landed beside her, and raised his hand into a sign.

"Katsu!"

An explosion rocked the streets below, effectively finishing off the wrechid lives of the Titans.

"Its a shame Christa couldn't join us." he mused to himself. "Would've made things easier...

"Mizurapa!"

His head snapped around just in time to witness the blackette forcefully expel a gout of water from her lips, blasting a climbing aberrant off its purch to join the others in the flood down below.

Mina wiped a beat of sweat from her brow.

"No, its nothing...

She stood and the worst disadvantage here, with no water to draw upon and manipulate, she was forced to create it entirely with her own reserves. It was exhausting work but for every life she saved she felt as though she'd done a world of good; for each survivor meant another loved one would return safely to their families.

_Loved one._

Her cheeks flushed at the thought; an image of Naruto emerging in her mind.

_'I can't believe I k-kissed him back there!'_

Just the thought of it made her squirm! She'd actually cursed at him and then kissed him! There was no way someone as powerful-wonderful- and so incredibly kind as Naruto could ever possibly return her feelings! But still...it was well worth it! If she could bring herself to do such a thing in public, then there might be a chance for her yet..

"M-Mina...

The blackette blinked, drawn from her swooning by Armin's voice.

"Hmm?"

Armin pointed to the still soaked streets. "I think you overdid it a little."

"Oops." she sweatdropped at the small flooded she'd created. "I really hope that evaporates before sensei sees...

* * *

_"Disappear."_

Annie flicked her fingers and an invisible wind erupted fromher palms, slamming into each Titan nearest her, eviscerating their necks to bloody shreds. Three more Titans perished before her unseen assaults, their lives snatched before they'd even knew what had killed them. Beside her two more toppled as Marco blurred past them, ending their lives crushing cuts to the neck. So that, was the power of his senjutsu then. She'd known that Sage Mode gave an individual unbelievable strength, skill, and speed, but this was ridiculous!

Being the elite of Naruto's pupils, the pair had an entire sector to themselves. Annie was almost grateful for that. It meant she didn't have to deal with the precocious elites and seeing as she barely knew Marco, she did not have a reason to be particularly aggressive towards him...until now.

"Ano...Annie-san...

...yeah?"

"Aren't you overdoing things a little?"

_"Huh?"_

The blonde glared bloody red daggers at Marco, daring him to say something else; she didn't care if he was Naruto's successor or prodigy or _anything. _For some reason her blood still continued to boil. Perhaps it'd to do with what she'd seen back on the wall. Perhaps it was that the sight of Mina and Mikasa each clinging to her sensei. Whatever it was, it inflamed her fury to an almost righteous degree. It was only then that she saw his eyes, that she realized Marco was still using sage mode. Strange. Why was Marco still using...

"It's strange." he murmurred, peering intently at her. "I can sense Titans when I'm like this...and for a second there, you...no." He shook his head, suddenly sheepish. "I'm still new at this. I must've made a mistake, or something...

"What?" Annie pressed, feeling a snake of dread slither into her gut. A snake of losing everything she'd ever known, everything she'd just gained. "W-What're you talking about?"

_"For a second there, you had the same aura as a Titan."_

Annie froze. Oh no. No no no. He was going to screw everything up! Just when she'd finally thought herself to have found a bit of solace! It had to be taken away. In that instant he mind shut down, presenting her with two possibilities. Kill or be killed. If there was any chance that Marco was suspicious, if he acted on those suspicions and told someone...everything would be ruined. She was suddenly conscious of the blade in her hand, its weight-the weight of what she now had to do-seemed impossibly heavy. She couldn't risk it. Couldn't trust him as she trusted Naruto; he wasn't reliable, trustworthy, or anything like his mentor.

She panicked. He'd tell everyone! Then she'd have no choice but to run, run or be killed, both by her own people and those within the walls. She would never be safe again, all because of him...because of she'd made a stupid decision and slipped up. But there was a way out of this, she realized. If Marco never told anyone...

"Oi...Marco..."

"Hai?"

"What's that over there?" she pointed in a random direction, silently hoping he'd fall for her trick. He did.

"I don't see anything-

Biting back tears, Annie waited until she was certain his back was completely turned...

_...then she raised her sword high and cut down at his body._

* * *

The entire world was a blur to Mikasa Ackerman.

At the outstet of Naruto and Eren's conflict, she'd wanted nothing more to step in. But she just couldn't. Couldn't bring herself to choose between the boy that had saved her as a child, and the man who had taught her everything she knew, just and all. And so she'd flung herself away, tears in her eyes, emotions tearing at her heart as she continued to fend off the Titans until Naruto finally got Eren under control. That...had been five minutes ago. Maybe longer. Mikasa no longer knew.

What she did know was thus; for some reason, she was in perfect form on a sudden. Indeed, the world was a blur. Every titan she encountered seemed to be moving in slow motion, their movements stiff and slugggish in comparison to her own. Sometimes, she even managed to predict what they would do before they did it! Her kill count continued to skyrocket, before she finally found the cause of her sudden increase in ability. Until this moment she'd assumed it to be her anger at Mina; aggression driving her to try harder and harder to prover herself in the eyes of her sensei.

Now she knew otherwise.

She caught sight of herself in a nearby window then; and her heart nearly stopped. Why were her eyes red? Wait, that wasn't right. They were indeed red, but she could see a tomoe within each of thems, a single black comma mark standing out against her scarlet irises. A prickle of very real fear touched at her heart.

"What's...happening to me?"

**"So you've finally activated your Sharingan, hmm?"** Kurama's voice rebounded through her head. "**Interesting."**

"What?!"

**"You needn't shout."** the fox yawned. **"Some of my chakra dwells within you and Braus, its only natural I'd want to keep tabs on my investments. Speaking of which, you may want to take a look over yonder."**

Mikasa's gaze snapped back toward the breach; sure enough she could see something moving in its direction. Titans. Two of them. But that could only mean...

_Naruto._

She couldn't help it; her eyes began to mist over as she saw him carrying the boulder; a veritable Atlas bearing all the weight of the world on his shoulders. But...that didn't make any sense! Eren was supposed to have been the one to carry the boulder, not the blonde. Had something happened? Even so, they were nearly to the gate! Eren just had to protect him for a few more seconds...

"Oi, gaki."

Mikasa started as the sound of someone's maneuver gear dragged her from her reverie. A figure alighted effortlessly upon the rooftop beside her, his coat bearing the Wings of Freedom upon his back. He stared back at her for a long moment, dark eyes narrowing at the sight of her still-crimson orbs. Belatedly, Mikasa realized that the Scouting Legion had finally arrived.

"What's the situation here?" Levi demanded to know.

Numbed, Mikasa could only point down toward the breach in the same instant that Naruto's titan body broke into a run. It was as though he'd finally realized that the goal stood within sight; only a few precious yards of open, titan-free space separated him from the gate now that the Titans had been drawn to Eren. Despite herself, the blackette felt just a touch afraid as she uttered a single, solitary word. There was something about it-that glint in her eyes, which left her undoubtedly at ease.

_"That."_

Levi followed her arm, eyes widenind slightly as he recognized the six-armed titan bolting for the breach, boulder raised firmly in his many hands.

"Oi, oi...isn't that-

**"Orah!**

With a mighty roar and an equally lengthy heave, Naruto slammed the massive rock down against the gate with a resounding thud. Cracks burst against the wall, rising from the sudden impact as the boulder barred the hole forever barring the titans that sought to climb inside. Naruto stood there for a long moment, hunched down in his final exertion. Then he stood; a low, throaty growl fled from his jaws. All the titans in the area held his gaze, unknowing of the terror that had been freed to feed upon them. They were far too focused on Eren Jeager. That then, was their first mistake. Also their last.

"Now then...

_...time for the second course!"_

**A/N: Aaaaaand there we have it, folks. A lot's happened in this chapter as we bring the Defense of Trost to a close; Naruto solidifyed his tenuous bond with Annie, knocked some much-needed sense into Eren, and suffering his first significant casualty on the loss of one of his most precious students. Betcha thought it was going to be Jean or Sasha, hmm? Nope! Never meant to place either of them into harms way! But the question remains...**

**...what will be the repercussionsfor Annie attacking Marco? Last but not least, it seems Mikasa and the others have finally gotten wind of just what happened between the two blondes...this can't possibly end well! What will happen! Who will live, who will die?! Will Naruto survive their righteous female fury?! Find out next time on...**

**...I'm Only Human!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! **

**(Preview)**

_"Owowowow!" Sasha whimpered in Naruto's arms as he carried her back to base. "Dont move so fast, sensei! I'm sore!"_

_"That's what you get for releasing three gates!" the blonde chided his disciple, refusing to slacken his pace in the slighest._

_"Still," the brunette flushed quietly, "its kinda nice, being carried like a princess..._

_"What was that?"_

_"N-Nothing!"_

_Naruto would've said more had he not caught sight of Annie at that very moment._

_"So you survived." he smiled._

_"I found someone." was all she would say. Without another word, she stepped aside._

_Naruto fel the his heart drop into his throat, plummet into his stomach at the sight of the broken, bloated, eviscerated body laying in a heap behind her. The alleway seemed to shrink around him as he recognized those black eyes and hair, the coat he'd given him upon graduation. Marco..._

_...was dead._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
